Titanic: Hellsing Style
by TomBoy29
Summary: The title says all, basically it's titanic but with the Hellsing charatcers.Seras Victoria was a average poor English girl that wins tickets to the unsinkable ship Titanic where she meets a mysterious dangerous rich man named Alucard Dracul
1. Chapter 1

Seras POV

"Ok boys, it's finally come down to this. Somebody's life is going to change" I scooted in my chair and smirked a bit to the opponents we were up against. There was a bald guy in a stained and wrinkly white shirt with his hair forced back by grease also his partner in a brown wool coat with purplish bags under his blue eyes. In the bar were scattered men chatting away about the topics of the day. Some were higher class men that stopped in here for a quick drink and other were just commoners that basically 'lived' at the bar. If you catch my drift. I could hear coughs, grunts sighs and taping on the tables everywhere. Some of the taping was coming from my long time friend, Pip. He was a Frenchmen that associated a lot with women and drank till the sun came up. Pip was blankly staring at his cards while laying back in his chair. It looked like he was anxious or even worried but I tried to brush it off.

He was being worried for both of us. If we lose we won't just lose our money, we would not get the two ship tickets that will change our lives. Two tickets to the unsinkable ship, Titanic. It is leaving today at noon and we got fifteen minutes till it departs so it's show time.

I faced my cards down so no one could see them. " What you got for me Pip?"

He quickly lit up a cigarette, inhaled and exhaled. Crap, that's definitely not good. That was his sign that he got shit cards.

"Well I'm zorry to zay Seraz but…..I got nothing." He looked down in shame.

I patted his back, " You'll redeem yourself soon Pip."

He grimly looked at me, "Yez that iz soooo comforting to hear zat from you." (A/N: Trying to do his accent a lil, lol tell me if I shouldn't if I epically fail at it)

My attention turned back to the other guys, "Paul, your turn."

Paul, dirt man, slammed his cards on the table making everybody watch us. "Nothing…" He growled.

So far so good. "What about you Will?" Will, coat guy, looked at me then smiled. He gently put his cards down, "Straight flush."

Paul jumped out of his seat and started dancing around and cheering. Pip on the other hand, his jaw dropped and letting his cigarette drop on the floor. He started cursing in French, "You fucking cheated you baztard, no one can getz that kind of hand in zat amount of time!" Pip was getting ready to jump over the table to beat the crap out of the guy but I pulled him back.

"I didn't cheat you French men!" Will pulled up his sleeves to indicate that he wasn't hiding any cards. "Now if you'll excuse us." Will was reaching forward to grave the money and tickets. " Just a second, Will. You forgot that I still had my hand to show." I gave him a smirk.

He grunted, "Why bother, you already lost, you brat."

"Pip, I'm sorry you'll not be seeing Charisa around you anymore."

Pip's face was stunned, "What do you mean? Seraz I truszted you with all my money. How can you do zis to me, now zhe'll dump me!"

I turned to Will, "Will, my I ask you one question before I show you my hand?" He hesitated but nodded.

"What do you call a over crowded house?"

Will, looked at me with a what-the-fuck-is-this-bitch-talking-about face. "Um…a full hous––"

"FFFUULLL HHOUUUSSEEEE BOYS!" I flipped my cards over to show my winning hand. Will's face dropped and his buddy stopped his prancing around and looked at the table. Everyone in the bar started clapping and whistling.

"Pip, did you really have doubt in me, im shocked!" I dramatically said

He pulled me into his bear hugs and swung me around, "Seraz I'm zorry for putting any doubt in you!"

"Wow, that is you comforting to hear that from you." I rolled my eyes.

Pip put me down to grave the money but when he tried to grave the tickets someone's hand yanked it back. It was Will's partner, Paul, and he didn't look happy one bit. He had a gun in his hand pointing at Pip. "You are not taking those tickets, over my dead body." That can be arranged.

The men in the bar started protesting and yelling that we won it fair. Some even started to get out of their seats to form a circle around us. I turned to Pip and his eyes were blazing at Paul. He hated when a gun was in his face unless he had a gun as well.

"Listen Paul, we won just let us take the tickets and you can keep the money." Pip stared at me and whisper, "Seraz!" I shushed him. I didn't want anyone getting hurt, especially Pip." You don't want to do this, how would you feel if it was the other way around?"

Paul was shaking with anger, " No! I don't care, I'm not letting you take those. Their my only way out of this dump and not you or any one is going to take it from me!"

Then, a gun shout was heard throughout the bar.

Alucard's POV

There was a faint gunshot in the distance. Usually people would have erupted in panic with that sound but they couldn't hear it due to the fact the ship's horn like noise was sounding for the departure. I was in the car waiting for one of the servants to take our bags away. Out my window I can see that there were no clouds in the sky to cover up the sun. It was bright outside. Too bright. That was the reason why I was waiting in the car, the sun irritated me to no end. No matter how old of a vampire you are the sun will still bother you.

"Alucard get out of the car immediately!" A familiar voice yelled from outside.

I sighed heavily and grabbed my hat and exited out. When I got out I was greeted by my…fiancé…Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing. In the name of all that is holy why did I propose to her in the first place? Right I remember, I was fooled. She, at first, was a strong spirited woman who was passionate about her work. She always had honor and respect but months ago that all changed. She became greedy, arrogant and so on so forth. All the power she gained after her father died had gone to her head. Also, another reason why I proposed was because it was arranged. A deal I sadly regret now.

"We need to board the ship now, so stop laying around and let's go." The blonde haired blue eyed bitch said.

"Well you know why I can't be out in the sun for too long Integra so don't assume im just "laying" around." I growled.

She caught it and gave me a stare, "Are you being disobeying servant?"

My anger started to rise, "No, master."

She nodded, "Good". And she walked away to find someone to take the luggage. It wasn't hard to spot her when she was in the crowd. She was the only woman wearing a suit.

Out of boredom I looked around to enjoy the scenery. The ship was huge, probably going a mile and a half long. Times have surly changed in four hundred and eighty two years. Humans have created machinery that transport them anywhere on land and metal boats running on steam and coal that can take them across the Atlantic Ocean.

America, that's where we are heading. I was going on this little "adventure" not only to do my job to hunt and kill vampires but to explore the new lands that have had my attention for centuries. This was my only time to go. To break free of this miserable place that hold too many memories I wish not to remember.

Someone's voice appeared behind me, "What's on your mind, son?" I turned around to see my dear friend, which I would never admit out loud, Walter C. Dornez. Integra was his charge when she was little and during that time Walter and I developed a good friendship. He has been with me on almost every mission killing vampires and ghouls. Of course, he has aged now, possibly around his fifties but he can still fight.

I smirked, "Walter, I figured you were going to flee and abandon me with the she-devil?" Walter shook his head, "You shouldn't speak so ill of her Alucard, you and I know that she isn't like this."

"Do we? Or was she just displaying that fake profile all these years and we not noticing it?"

"I don't know anymore…" He sighed and stared at the sky.

Walter had basically raised Integra and I can tell it was hard for him to witness her like this. I hated her for that.

"I'm going for a walk." I left Walter there to himself.

"Make sure your back before the She-devil comes back!" he shouted from the distance. I smirked and continued walking, something was telling me I should just take my time.

Seras POV

I'm dead, I died, I'm dead….

Apparently since I'm still breathing I dared to slowly opened my eyes and saw that Paul was still holding out the gun. His face was still filled with anger and hate. I looked at Pip to check if he was fine and thankfully he was not hurt either. Nut I did look like he soiled himself.

"He missed." I barley whispered out.

There was movement in the corner of my eye. Someone punched Paul in the face and he went down. The man was in a brownish suit, "Bastard, shooting at a lady.'

"Um, Pip?" I said. "Yeah?"

I slowly reached for the tickets and put them in my pockets, "I think we should leave now." I turned to him and smiled, "Were going to America."

"Na kid," The bartender shouted. "Titanic's leaving to America is Five minutes." He jabbed his finger to the clock above the bar.

Pip cursed again in French. "COME SERAZ, LET'S GO!" He grabbed my arm and pulled me to the door. "Wait, the money!" I pulled back my arm and graved the few bills and coins. Pip and I started running for the door till Will popped out of no where, "Your not leaving until you give me those tickets!"

"Come on man, let them go!" Someone shouted from the back.

Will shook his head. "That'z it I have had enough of thiz bullzhit!" Pip pushed the guy back. They were now circling each other outside now, both landing blows. Everyone in the bar went outside to watch the fight. Will yanked Pip's long braided hair and threw him to the ground.

"PIP!" I shouted. I wasn't going to stand by and let my friend get his ass kicked. Finally I moved in on Will and with all the force in my body I swung my fist to the back of his head. He fell hard on the ground but it didn't slow him down. He got up and graved a hold of me. He was searching for the tickets in my coat pockets, "Hey!" I managed to wiggle out my elbow and shove it up and nailed him in the face. That sent him flying back to the ground. He was covering his nose and I could see some blood seeping through his fingers.

I ran to Pip to see if he was alright, "You ok?" I helped him up. "Yeah, that fucking perk."

The people from the bar formed around Will and one of the was the bartender, he walked over to us and handed some money to us. "You kids better get going, you don't have much time before the ship leaves.'

I took the money and tanked him. Pip ran back inside the bar without me noticing. "Pip where the hell you think your going!" I saw he had our bags in his hands, "Do you want to go to America in one pair of clothez?" He smirked.

A smile stretched over my face. "Alright lets go!" And with that we were running like bats flying out of hell.

We were constantly bumping into people and tripping of suitcases. For moment I thought I lost Pip and freaked out. He just encouraged me not to stop but keep running.

"Were the luckiest son of a bitches in the world!" I shouted to Pip who was still behind me.

"You can say that once we have our sweet asses on the ship!" He shouted back with what might have been a smirk.

I laughed and nodded my head.

Right when it looked like we would make it I bumped into something that knocked the wind out of me.

Before I fell down to the ground and hand stretched out to grave my hand. I looked up to see a tall man with raven black hair that gentle brushed the top of his shoulders. He was in a black suit with a red tie and a black hat. That wasn't the think that held my attention, his eyes were orange red. They pierced through me. I felt fear take over for a second, making me fear from my life. I knew he could tell how I felt because he gave me a devilish smirk.

"Watch where your going bastard!" I spatted out and took my hand back. I ran away from him, I didn't dare to look back at him. Pip caught up with me and he seemed out of breath. "What waz that?" I shook my head, "A asshole."

He let it go and we hurried our way to the check point. We had to cut a few lines of people to make it because if we didn't, there was no chance we would make it. Finally, we had made it to the checkpoint.

"Wait please, were passengers!" I shouted at the man who was telling the men to take off the platform for departure.

He turned and saw us, "I'm sorry but you didn't make it. The ship has to leave now."

No, god please no.

"Zir pleazse, if you let usz on now you won't have to wait to keep the zhip at bay."

He narrowed his eyes at us. "Have you even pass through expection? Are you even American?" The last part was indicated to Pip.

"Yes we both are American, please just let us on!"

The bastard just smirked, "Oh? He doesn't sound American?"

God, is this karma coming back to me? Was it because of that guy? Should have I said 'Thank you sir for help stopping me from falling.' some of that fluffy stuff?

"Let them pass." A voice said behind me. It was him. Mr. Black. Go Seras, say your sorry. Do it!

"What the hell do you want now? Searching for my girls to trip?" Nice Seras….

It didn't faze him. His attention went to the checkpoint guy. "Let them pass they both went through the expection."

"Sir it don't think I can. How can you defend steerage?" He said disgusted.

I was going to say something till Mr. Black beat me to it, "This is the last time I am repeating my self." He growled and looked deep into the mans eyes, "Let them on, NOW"

The man started to stutter and finally nodded slowly with his eyes fixed on Mr. Black with fear. He called over to the other men to let us pass.

Pip nodded his head at Mr. Black indicting a thank you but on the other hand I just stared at him with shock on my face. Mr. Black looked back at me and blankly said, "Aren't you going?"

I narrowed my eyes at him and just ran after Pip. Again, I didn't thank him and just ran off. Karma is going to bit me in the rear for that one again.

After me and Pip quickly went on deck we went to the rails to see a port covered with people waving good-bye to their loved once. I put my bag down and waved back, "Good bye I'll miss ya!"

Pip laughed, "Do you even know anyone?" "No, but it doesn't hurt if you do it." I smiled back. Then we both started saying fairwell to random people. I felt so happy that we made it here, but there was something buging me. It felt like I was being watched and I didn't like it. I bit my lip and tried to enjoy the moment I was having.


	2. Chapter 2

I don't own Hellsing except the OC I introduce in this chapter.

Enjoy J

Oh and quick shout out. One of the viewers said that Alucard was married, no Alucard is not married he is engaged. I just wanted to clear that up. Now enjoy

Seras POV

Once England was out of sight Pip and I ventured to find our rooms. The structure of the ship was amazing. The paint was new, our sheets have never been used, and the wooden floors were neatly polished. Of course that was what we saw in the steerage part of the ship. I can't imagine what the upper part of the ship looks like. Maybe I should sneak there just to have a peek.

When we finally got in our room we saw that it was actually an okay size, but it was kind of cramped, because it had five beds. Two bunk beds and one single bed next to the round window showing the ocean. I was going to ask Pip if he was ok sleeping on one of the bunks alone since I wanted to sleep on the single one but I saw he was talking to two of our room mates. Usually I wouldn't mind meeting new people but these guys were the type I would naturally stay away from. They looked like major creepers. The ones that stalked in alleys waiting for a innocent girl to attack.

"Zo vhat iz your guy'z namez?" Pip politely asked

"Que?" The bald headed guy said.

Oh great, they don't even speak English.

"Como se llama?" The raggy brown headed guy said.

"Vhat did you zay about my mother?" Pip was trying to decide whether or not to be angry or just give up trying to talk to them.

From the bathroom was a childish laugh. All Of our attention went to the laughter. Existing from there was a girl that looked about fourteen or fifteen. She had long black hair that was perfectly curled. Her skin was ivory and was complemented with crystal blue eyes.

"He is asking you what is your name. Nothing about your mother." She gave Pip a smile.

"Oh, it's Pip." He told baldy then pointed at me, "Seraz." I slightly waved.

"Ernesto." He pointed at his friend, " Cristobel"

I turned to the girl, "What's your name?" She continued to smile at me and gave me a little bow, "My name is Danielle Redfern at your service."

"Oh hi." I smiled back. I walked over to the single bed next to the window. "Uno momento senorita, that bed is already occupied by me." Danielle said.

"Sorry, I didn't know," I rubbed the back of my head nervously.

She shook her head, "It's ok but I am grateful about one thing."

I was going to ask her but then she jumped on me and gave me a big hug, "I finally have normal people to talk to!" Pip, Danielle and I started laughing even though the other guys had no idea what we were laughing about.

"Have you guys seen the rest of the ship yet?" Danielle jumped on her bed.

I got up on the top bunk and not listening to Pip's protests about him having it, "Um not really, we only seen part of it and barley the deck."

"Well get ready and I'll give you a tour of it. Your lucky you have me here because I memorized the whole map of this place so I won't get lost." She sounded proud of herself.

"Vhy memorize the whole plaze vhen you just need to be around your room and eating courterz?" Pip asked while he put his bags under his bed with mine.

Danielle giggled, "Because again so I won't get lost. This place has so much more than eating courters and bedrooms."

After we got settled in our new beds, Danielle or what she prefers Danny, gave us a quick tour around the area. She was right. There was so much more then we had expected. Close to the middle part of the ship was filled with little stores where you can get some snacks and eat them in your rooms. You can also buy some clothes there as well. There was one particular part of the place that I liked was the book store they had. It didn't hold a lot due to the cramped space but I still wanted to check it out later.

Of course, Pip wasn't to impressed with some of the things they had. He wanted to know if there was a bar for he can go to. Danny told him there was one on the lower levels and that it was just a few aisles away from our room he immediately begged her to show him where it was. I wasn't into going so I told them I would go check out the deck and they can meet me there once they were done.

"Hey you can't even get drunk Pip, don't you have to write a letter to Charisa telling her you won't be coming back?" I asked him

"Actually Seraz, ve zstopped seeing each other for a vhile now." He awkwardly laughed.

"Then what was all that back at the bar with 'she's not going to talk to me ever again' stuff?"

He blankly stared at me thinking of some excuse. "You don't have a reason huh?"

He thought for a moment," Uh, nope."

I sighed, "Ok, just go find your booze and I'll meet you guys later."

They waved bye and took off. I was glad I could be alone for awhile without any interruptions. Making a quick stop from the room to get my drawing booklet and charcoal. Then I made my way to the deck.

The ocean breeze was nice and cool against my skin. I went to a near by bench to sit down. Across the deck was children playing with tops, making them twirl faster than the other. Some kids where kicking a ball to their parents. It was a good scene to draw so I got out my charcoal from my pocket, opened up my booklet and started to draw. My hair kept getting in my eyes so it was hard for awhile. I stopped for a moment to look at the sky. A million things were popping in my head. How much things has changed since the incident and how much I have changed in the process. Quick glimpses of my parents flashed in my head. My bottom lip started to tremble, I missed them so much. I know I have Pip, but he can't erase what had happened in the past. I balled up my fists and tried so hard not to cry.

Alucard's POV

I sat in the living trying to occupy my attention with something around the room. When I couldn't take it anymore I got up and walked around. Outside the living was a porch that showed the ocean. That was the only thing I will be seeing for a week, maybe even more due to the stops to Ireland and Greenland. A vampire crossing the ocean wasn't that good, again depending on how old you are. For me it just made me have less of an appetite.

"Where are the paper work that needed to be signed for the Queen? If I don't sign them I will never hear the end of it!" Integra was already yelling at some poor fool that messed up. I walked back into the room to find two more crates to the right side of the room.

"Are those my belongings?" I calmly asked her.

She looked up at me then the crates and shrugged.

I shook my head slightly and walked to them. I used one finger to open it and to find all my books in the box. "You idiot, don't use your strength out openly! Someone can see you!" Integra raised her voice.

"As you can see there is no body around so you don't have to worry." I graved a stack of my books in my hand and walked to my room. I did this for a few minutes till my bookshelf in my room was completely filled. I quietly scanned them to see if any were missing. I had read all of them a dozen times but some I never got tired of. One of my favorites was The Inferno by Dante Alighieri. That I could never get enough of. That's what all humans thought of back then. Which level of Hell they would end up or making up stories of how Hell is, even though they never been there, yet. I know already that I belong in the deepest pits of Hell for the things I have done, for the people I've killed, for all the souls I consumed. All that got me a one way ticket to the Devil.

I looked around the room to see if my coffin was in here yet, sure enough it was. It laid in the far corner of the room. I smirked at the carvings I put on it.

The Bird of Hermes is my name

Eating my wings to make me tame

Sadly, I don't remember the name of the poet who had written that, Hopefully, I will find out one of these days.

With putting the rest of my things in my room I returned to the living room. I was taken back a bit with what I was witnessing. Integra was smiling, a true smile. One that I have not seen since before her father died. She was looking at a picture that she dug up from her bag. That face was what made me care for her….a long time ago. Even if we were to be married sometime this year we don't share the same bed chambers and we don't even get along as much as we use to. Truly we never did see eye to eye but when it came down to business we sucked it up and worked together.

"I haven't seen that smile in a long time." I finally said.

Integra looked like a child being caught sneaking some treats. Right when she realized she had been caught, her face hardened and put the picture back in the bag, "I have no idea what you are talking about."

I averted my eyes from her and before I was going to leave again she spoke, "We are having a meeting with some of the Round Table members and the architects of the ship. Get ready." She called out to Walter, wherever he was in one of these rooms, to get her coat.

'I will not be attending this one."

Integra turned around and hissed, "What?"

I narrowed my eyes at her, "It is daylight and I am tired. I need to rest or I'll eventually get weaker since there is limited blood source here. Now if you'll excuse me Sir Hellsing." I slowly bowed. I went into my room at shut the door. I could hear her shouting for her coat and for the papers that needed to be signed. I figured I got away with it, until someone had opened the door, "You are to get ready within fifteen minutes and meet me in the lounge with the others. .!" She slammed the door shut.

I gritted my teeth and punched the wall as hard as I can. It shacked a little.

I want to call it off, all of this but…the stupid seals! I looked on the top of my gloved hand and I can see the seal glowing red. It looks like a pentagram one way and a pentacle the other with inscriptions around it. It bound me to the Hellsing family like their fucking obedient dog.

There was a knock on my door, "WHAT!" I yelled.

The person cleared his voice, "It's me, Walter."

"Come in.." I sat on the chair and poured a glass of wine.

Walter entered the room with a suit in his arms, "I picked out your clothes for the meeting, Alucard." I waved him to put it on my coffin.

He was about half way out the door till he turned around and said, "Hang in there." And he gently shut the door.

Hang in there? Walter I can barely keep my sanity, how do you expect me not to just fucking flip one of these days? I thought about going on a killing spree for a while and it made me insanely laugh that possibly could be heard by the scared servants in the other rooms.

Seras POV

I was just finishing up my drawings of the people on deck when Pip and Danny sat next to me.

"Wow! You're a great drawer!" Danny beamed.

"Hahaha ya, Sezas haz veen drawing zince zhe waz a little girl." Pip explained.

Danny shook her head that made her curly black hair bouncy side to side, "That's just amazing, I can never draw like that."

I smiled at her, "Thank you."

For awhile Pip, Danny and I exchanged conversations and trying to get to know each other. We found out that Danny was actually French and Spanish. You can kind of tell by her slight accent that what seemed like French mixed with something else which we now knew was Spanish. She took her mother's maiden name when her father had left them when she was just four years old. Her mother worked in a bakery that was famous in France for it's sweet bread. Pip heard of it from when he was around that area. Once her mother had died two years ago she has been on her own. Going from country to country working and making a living. She was like Pip and I, out in the world at a young age with no parents or guardians to help guide us. I admired her a lot and she seemed to have a lot of things in common with me.

"So do you also enjoy reading as well, Seras?" Danny asked.

I nodded, "I can never stop reading once I picked up a book."

"Yeah I tried zomething vonce to zsee iv anyzhing can diztract her from it vut…it didn't work out zhat vell." He laughed awkwardly. I remember what he was talking about. How can I not forget?

"What did he do?" Danny asked curiously.

I shrugged and laughed, "He sort of walked around the room naked."

Danny's eyes widen, "How did you know he was naked then?"

That made me laugh even more, "Because after a few hours of reading I got done and when I put my book done he was shivering on the floor with his blanket over him."

"Hahahaha that's hilarious!" Danny was holding her sides.

Pip raised an eyebrow and smiled, "Do you want to see how much fun it is Danny? Just tell me how old you are?"

My jaw dropped. I can't believe he said that! Does he not see how old she is! Freaking pervert!

Danny's eye twitched, "I am fifteen…."

"Aaaannnnddddd we never had this conversation. " Pip turned around to face the open water to ease the awkwardness. That earned him a few laughs.

"So Seras, do you ever get paid for your drawings?"

I was going to answer but something or someone caught my attention. On the top balcony I could see a familiar raven black hair, nice black suit and of course, orange red eyes. It was him, Mr. Black that had helped Pip and I get on this ship. He was looking down at the deck watching some of the people doing their own things. He was far but I could still see his eyes, they seemed blank so did it seem like they were exhausted. I never fully looked how his face was but now with the sun I can see he had a pale ivory skin color. He had some purple looking bags under eyes. Then, what I hoped he wouldn't do happened, he turned at saw me staring at him. I quickly dropped my gaze to the floor and counted to five. My eyes betrayed me and looked up again. He was still staring at me and now he looked either pist or amused.

"Crap.." I looked down again.

Danny caught my change in behavior and looked back at what had my attention a few seconds ago, "Ooohhhhh, I see you have an interest in Mr. Dracul." She teased.

"Who?" Pip returned from his embarrassing 'disappearing' act.

Danny jabbed her finger behind her, "Seras was watching Mr. Dracul…well should I say Count Dracul."

"Don't point!" I smacked her finger away. It just made her giggle

Pip looked at the direction she pointed at and was taken back ,"That was the guy that helped us get on the ship."

"Wooh wait a minute. Back it up pervert. Did you just say that guy." She pointed behind her and I smacked her hand again, "Helped you two get on this ship without you asking him? Like he did it on his own free will?" For once Danny was talking serious.

Pip nodded, "Yeah, who iz he actually?"

Danny face palmed her forehead, "That kiddies, is the rich and famous Alucard Dracul. He is this billion zillion heir and he has a reputation of not being the most nicest OR generous guy out there. He's like a party of one basically. They say he came from, I think, Transylvania then moved to England."

She shrugged, "Well those are just some of rumors I have heard."

"Some?" I finally said.

Danny nodded, "Yeah, I also heard that he is in this weird business where people just happen to go 'missing' and that he courted with a lot of women when he was in England. But that all stopped last year."

"vhy did it zstop laz year?" Pip asked.

"Ok, see he also became rich because he worked with the Hellsing family."

I slowly nodded, "I think I've heard of them.

Danny smiled, "Yup, they are one of the most powerful families in England. So anyways Mr. Dracul worked for Arthur Hellsing till he resently died and his daughter Integra Hellsing took control."

"Vait, that name iv heard of. Are you talking vbout THE Zir Integra Fairbrook Wingatez Hellzing?"

"The one and only." Pip was shocked.

"But the main reason why it stopped was that Sir Integra and him are engaged."

"WHAT!" Pip and I said together.

Some of the people around us thought we were crazy.

"Are you serious?" I asked. Danny nodded. Wow.

"I don't see why it's a big-" She was interrupted by a big bang that was behind us.

The sound of gun fire was heard on the deck. People were fleeing the area in panic. "What happened!" I asked. "I don't know!" Danny yelled over the screaming.

Some reason I looked back to the balcony where Dracul was standing. He saw the commotion and immediately followed where it was going. Right before he disappeared I saw an older man briefly talk to him and they both went off in the same direction. What in bloody hell is happing? My feet took control of me and I ran towards to chaos. Pip and Danny were calling out to me but I just didn't stop. It felt like something was taking me there and all I could do was listen to it.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, thanks for the views! I'm glad people like the story so far but remember if you have any ideas don't be afraid to tell me. I'll take them into consideration J

Oh and should I put more Alucard POV's, it seems like he isn't getting a lot of spot light lol so this chapter is mostly about him.

Enjoy

Alucard's POV

There were guns being fired in the direction behind me when I was staring at the girl and her partner I had generously helped out hours ago.

I turned my heels in that direction to find out what had happened but before I could get any farther Walter met up with me. Either he was close by or he still had some strength in him…probably the first one.

"Alucard there has been attacks in the lobby. They are confirmed to be ghouls on the ship attacking people." I motioned him to tell me on our way there.

I let out a toothy smirk, "It looks like I will have some entertainment after all."

Walter was keeping up with me pretty well, "Some of the Hellsing soldiers are holding them off for now but we need to hurry. There are about ten of them at the moment and possibly spreading. We need to make sure your not in your form you are in now so we won't blow our cover." I nodded.

"Is that my new toy, Walter?" I was looking at the large brief case he was holdering.

Walter gave out his own evil smirk, "Yes, it is."

We stopped so Walter could give the new weapon. "It is the first of it's kind, Alucard so I expect you treat it like a baby." I was growing impatient. I wanted to try it out now. Walter set the case down and opened it and it was a long weird shape gun, the casing was around the middle of the weapon and looked heavy. "Walter, what is that thing?" I was captured by it's unique qualities, it spelled out perfection.

"This, my dear sir, is a tubby gun, (A/N: I'm sooo srry but I didn't know what its called, the one gun that alucard has in the dawn series) it sends out approximately thirty seven rounds in seconds and I improvised it by putting in Macedonian silver bullets with silver tips. Also I wanted a little bit more weight to compensate for the lighter bullets and I made the gun longer because the handle needed the added weight to counter balance for the ammo and the slightly more circular barrel."

I took the gun out of the case to admire it more, besides the name it fitted Walter's perfection. I voice came from behind us, "You orders are to search and destroy, leave no FREAK standing and no innocent blood spilt. Now, go vampire!" Integra ordered. It was her business voice, the one that held no grudge or hatred. That order I will follow with no complaints.

As I bowed my body was being covered in a red and black cloud that changed my form. "Yes, my master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing." My voice became more child like. The form they saw was of a fourteen year old girl. I was dressed in all white, white scarf, soft hat, shirt, coat, everything. My hair had some purple though and it was a lot longer.

I ran to the destination and got there in time to help the pitiful soldiers. They were having a difficult time disposing them, they should be lucky I'm here. The area had been evacuated but I could tell what Walter meant by possibly spreaded. There was about five people that I've seen around the ship that have been turned into ghouls, not counting the other fourteen.

"Hold them back, don't let any of them through!" The soldiers were on the stair well that had the decorated clock in the middle.

"Tell your men to fall back." I flung the gun over my small shoulder, "I got it from here."

The captain looked at me dumbfounded, "What are you doing here kid! Get out of here!" He was trying to push me away. I growled at him and pointed my new toy on his forehead, "I work for the Hellsing Organization as well. We are Britain's, well was Britain's, hope in destroying these things along with vampires, now. GO YOU IDIOT!" I made sure he saw my fangs. He noticed it and his eyes widen. The man got who I was. To some of the soldiers that went on missions that I was on only saw a little girl, Hellsing's ultimate weapon.

"Right….Move out men, will secure the area for no innocent's interrupt your….job." the captain looked at me for the last part. Once they left I looked at my target practices. I smirked wildly, "Now, let's test this toy out." When I pulled back the trigger, the force pushed me back an inch. The bullets were firing faster than any weapon I have seen before. The ghouls were dropping like flies. I couldn't help holding back my laughter, one that sounded wild and crazy. I sensed some of the soldiers' ,that were close, fear from the maniacal laugh I let out.

Again, again and again. I aimed right for the head or the heart. These people didn't want to become ghouls, the decent thing I could do was to end it quickly. But I must say, I was enjoying myself a bit more than I usually do. One ghoul had made its way behind me and tried to attack me.

I turned around swiftly, stretched out my small white gloved hand out impaling the ghoul's abdomen and blood spurted from the back of the grotesque wound. The ghoul tried to make it's last sound that was blocked with the blood flooding its throat. I tossed the corpse aside and turned to look at the remaining ones. A women that was around here early twenties and a child. But the child was different, it had red eyes. It had turned into a vampire. He most have created the ghouls when he was trying to feed, but who created the little monster? I smirked at the kid and mentally apologized. "It's just the way it has to be." I said out loud.

"Stop! What are you doing!" A shriek came from the other side of the stair well that over viewed the lobby. It was a women. A short strawberry blonde women with piercing ocean blue eyes. It was the same women I had helped out. Astonishment and anger was written over her childish face.

What the fuck is she doing here? Right then some of the soldiers started taking her away, "IT'S JUST A CHILD!" In the back of the room I saw the other girl that was with her and her partner enter the room, the black haired girl looked at me then at the little vampire and the ghoul. Then from the corner of my eye, I could see the ghoul inches from me and ready to attack. Fuck! I lifted up my gun and when my trigger finger pulled back the bullet missed, for the first time ever, the target and ricocheted off one pillar and flung back to my head. The force of the bullet pushed my head back making my body hit the floor and causing blood to paint the wall behind me with my blood.

I stayed like that for a few seconds. Walter must have melted a lot of silver for the bullets because it took longer for me to recover from the hit. While I was taking a cat nap I could hear a faint scream echo all around me. The words were hard to make out but they sounded frantic. Curses were made back and forth between people. They had a hard time escorting the two women out.

A presence hung over me, "She's just like me." I little voice rasped out.

With that I flung my hand out to the boy and yanked his little heart out. His eyes looked like they were going to pop out. There was pain in them, also sorrow.

"No….your are NOTHING like me." I said firmly. The little body slowly fell to the ground and turned into dust.

I kept my eyes on the dust, "Nothing…"

Soldiers entered the room to clean up. I ignored them and walked out the door to report to Integra without looking back.

Seras POV

I couldn't believe what I saw. There was blood and bodies everywhere. The last thing I saw was that girl getting shot in the head by the bullet. Oh my god, there was so much blood! My body started to shake violently, horrible images flashed around in my head.

"Seraz, are you ok?" Pip put his hand on my shoulder, he felt my shaking. "Oh god Seraz, come down pleasze you need to calm down!" He holded my hands together and tried to soothe me. It didn't help as much, I couldn't get the images out of my head. The ones about my parents started to come out from the back of my head. It was slowly coming back to me. Everything that happened that night.

"What's happening to her?" Danny asked urgently.

"Zhe'z having a break down, ve need go get her in bed." He swept me into his arms. All I remembered was being in Pip's warm arms and felt being carried to my room.

I was almost fully consumed by sleep before I heard some hushed shouts coming from inside the room.

"I think I should tell her NOW Pip." Danny firmly said.

"Tell her vat exactly? Vonce she took off you did too and I lozt you guyz till zome zoldierz took you guyz outzide. Vat the hell are zoldierz doing on the zhip anywayz!" Pip's voice was raising.

I heard Danny sigh, "Look, I'm not sure if you want to know but I think it would be better if I tell her so she can understand somewhat of the situation we were in."

"And I said-"

"Yes continue to be loud, don't mind the poor girl freaking out here." I gently said.

Their attention went directly to me. Pip was asking me if I was alright and if I needed anything. I asked him if he could go get me some fruit since the last time I ate some early this morning way before we won the tickets. Pip left to go get my food. I wanted to find out what Danny was talking about. How did she know what those…things were?

"So you wanna know what you saw?" It was like she could read my mind.

I hesitated but nodded.

She walked over to me and sat down on the bed I was in, which was her's. A soft sigh exited her lips while she finally looked at me. "Those things you saw in the lobby were called ghouls. They are the deflowered victims that were drained of blood." She checked if I was keeping up. "Go on.." I whispered. Danny looked hesitant at first, "the thing is I don't think you'll believe me."

I sat up more, "Danny, I have seen and heared a lot of things. I think I can handle it." This made her laugh but it sounded emotionless, "Ok, ghouls are deflowered humans that have been drained of blood by vampires. They are their zombie like minions that obey them and only think of blood blood and more blood, just like their masters." I stared at her to continue but when she didn't I just couldn't speak. I replayed everything in my head of what she had told me. Vampires. Ghouls. Sadly…I already knew about one of them.

"Listen, I know you want full details on how I know this but not now. You need to sleep." She got up and walked to the door. "But-" "Ah! No butts" She pointed at her but when she said the word. It earned her a smile laugh from me but it was weak. I wanted to tell her how I knew about-

"Go. To. Sleep." She put her hands at her hips. I sighed, "Yes, MOM." I sighed heavily at the mom part. I took one last glimpse outside the small window, the sun was finally setting in the horizon, giving the sky beautiful shades of blue, purple, red and orange. The door shut and I closed my eyes and tried to let the exhaustion take over. Before the darkness took over me I remembered what Pip had told me two days ago about Titanic and what it held for us. I whispered it in my head.

Titanic is the ship of dreams and it holds in it's grasp the future we never thought of and never would have asked for.

Alucard's POV

I was waiting in the room for Integra to come back from the meeting she had with some of the Round Table members. When I gave her my report on the situation she was startled by the fact a child was responsible of changing people into ghouls but most importantly she wanted to find out where the secret vampire on this ship was. They called Titanic the ship of dreams. I like to call it the ship of ghouls because that's what it will be if we let this excuse of a vampire wonder around creating ghouls to do his dirty work. Shameful. I swear on my undead life that vampires are giving me a bad name. What next? Are vampires going to willingly drink animal blood and what, sparkle like some fucking diamond?

My mind wondered to that blond I keep seeing. I've ran into that women three times today. Some call that luck, I call it a curse. Somehow everywhere I go she's there. Even when I thought I wouldn't see her for the rest of the trip after I helped her on the ship she turns out to be at the same place as me. On the deck I was watching her draw the humans that were socializing to one another. Before I was going to turn around and leave I saw her glance up at me. Her blue eyes were staring right me like they were trying to read me, trying to see what my eyes would tell. Ugh! That woman. That insignificant human shouldn't have a right to pull that on me. I am above her.

Then why did you help her?….

The annoying voices were saying in my head. The voices of the souls I've consumed over the years.

Shut up! I was merely feeling generous this morning, nothing else.

But why her?

Could she be different?

No, they are all the same!

"SHUT UP!" I roared.

The door opened to Walter and Integra looking at me strangely. I picked up the gun Walter gave me earlier and tossed it to him, "It doesn't work as well. Must be jammed."

Walter looked at the weapon and sighed, "I said to take care of it like a baby."

"I did, when I shot at the last ghoul it got jammed," I sat back down on the sofa, "Don't get to far ahead of yourself Walter, time is a virtue."

Walter raised a brow, "Oh, and I'm sure you're an expect of virtues, right Alucard?" I smirked at his joke.

Integra walked over to the other sofa facing me. She lit up a cigar and took a long drag. "The situation is under control now. The story is that some drunks got into a fight and some had guns. Not the best of solutions but people these days are so blinded by ignorant bliss that they will believe anything."

I nodded, "So if we are done here, I believe I deserve a drink." My wine bottles were finally found and they contained blood in them so I wouldn't get weak during the trip. "Wait, I have another job for you."

Integra put out her cigar and rested her head on the knuckles of her other hand, "There were two female witnesses during the FREAK breakout. We need to erase their memory before they tell anyone of what they saw."

"A little late to be doing that don't you think?" I asked her. That is the last thing I wanted to do. Seeing that woman.

She pulled out a piece of paper from her breast pocket, "We have been keeping an eye on them after they were escorted away from the area. They both are sharing the same room so it should be easy. This paper has their room number. Go and fix the problem." I grabbed the paper from her hand. "Fine, after this I need to rest and drink. I haven't all day even though I hate to sleep during the night. I'll make an exception."

Integra nodded, "You deserve a good nights rest." She got up and was going to her room, "Integra."

She turned around half way, "Goodnight."

Emotionless or not, I prefer that dull smile then her yelling. "Goodnight, Alucard."

With that I made my way down to the lower levels of the ship. I never been down here yet so I took my time to look around. There was less room down here and it felt suffocating at first. I could hear mothers singing to their children to sleep through the doors, snoring and light laughter. I would never stay in a place like this, so crammed and dull, but it had a peaceful feeling to it.

I looked at the number on the paper then the one on the door. It read 980.

In and out. Then I can get the hell out of here and sleep. I slowly turned the knob and entered the room. It looked deserted but then there was small movement coming from the bed near the window. I made my way to the bed and slowly sat down next to the sleeping body. I pulled back the covers to see which one of the woman there was. As always, luck was never on my side.

The strawberry blonde one was sleeping peacefully, unaware of anything near her. I had a good look at her when I saw her drawing this afternoon but now with the ray of the moonlight I could see she had fair soft skin, full pale pink lips and smooth looking hair. She almost looked like an angel.

I shook my head violently. What am I thinking, she nothing more than a weak human that can be easily taken down my a bullet right in the heart.

I leaned in next to her ear and whispered, "Remember what you saw today, remember the ghouls and the vampires.." It took awhile but the woman finally became restless as she slowly remembered what occurred today. "I want you to think of those ghouls and vampires, picture them in front of you, give me a picture of what your thinking,". As she did as she was told I looked inside her mind. There was me in my other form, the ghouls, the vampire child and the Hellsing soldiers. Right when I was going to tell her to forget it all I saw a fuzzy glimpse of two unfamiliar figures in the background. They were in a room and two dead bodies on the floor next to them. I was going to get a closer look but it vanished.

What did she see that made her want to forget it? I looked back at her, I honestly had no idea why I had helped her. Was it out of pity? Kindness? Or was it because I've been around humans for so long that their kindness is rubbing off on me? (A/N: quote from the first OVA episode! XD). The first time I saw her was not when she rudely bumped into me, but when I was walking around I saw her take down some man twice her size. They were fighting outside a bar and arguing about some tickets. I'm guessing those tickets were for this trip. She had easily knocked him down with a elbow to the nose, she was a strong women.

Curiosity took over me, "Tell me your name."

With a soft blissful voice she answered in her sleep, "Seras…Victoria." And she was quiet again but still restless. Seras.

"I want you to forget what you have pictured in your head. Forget all of it as if it was a bad dream. Erase it from your memory." I whispered my last command to her. I needed to get out of there before my curiosity got the better of me

I planed on just phasing to my bedroom instead of walking there, I just wanted to get some sleep. Before I did that I got off the bed and looked down at her and said, "Goodnight…Seras Victoria." Then I left, leaving her to dream the night away.


	4. Chapter 4

Thanks for some of the reviews! Enjoy.

P.s. I'm still going to try to do Pip's accent but please tell me if I'm doing a crap job so if I do I can stop lol.

Seras POV

I woke up the next morning feeling light headed. The light from the sun was making me sweat under the sheets. I wonder how long I have been out for?

Minutes passed as I finally got out of bed and squinted my eyes to look around. Our two weird roommates were still sleeping, so was Danny. Her hair was all over her face and she was mumbling in her sleep that I couldn't make out. My head was beginning to hurt. Something was bothering me, did I forget something on the deck? I checked under my bed for my drawing booklet. It wasn't there.

"Oh my god!" I yelled.

Pip came out of the bathroom in his towel and eye patch still on. "Vhat, vhat's vrong?" Pip slipped on the floor from his wet feet.

"I'M UP-" Danny hit her head on the top bunk hard. "AAAHHH!" The two other guys got out of their beds quickly and rapidly talked in Spanish. The scene in front of me was too priceless that I couldn't help but laugh. They all looked at me then scowled.

"Seras that is not funny! I'm going to have a bump on my head now!" Danny yelled

The other guys yelled something in Spanish too me as well.

"God Seraz, ve didn't azk for a vake up call." Pip slowly got up and his towel fell off his hips. We all stared for a second and then screamed at the slight.

Danny smacked her hands over her eyes. "MY EYES! MY POOR, INOCCENT, CHILDISH EYES!"

I threw my pillow at him, "Ew Pip, cover yourself!"

This lasted for over ten minutes until our Spanish friends couldn't take it anymore. They grabbed there bags and left. I felt pretty bad that we basically made them flee for their lives.

Danny sat next to me, trying not to make eye contact with Pip, "So why the yelling Ser?" I twitched at the nickname, "Well I checked under my bed and my booklet with all my drawings wasn't there. I think I must have left it on the bench." I tried to remember what I did after that but nothing came up.

"Maybe you dropped it when the soldiers took us out of the lobby." She said.

"What soldiers? When were there soldiers? And how did I get to my bed, or rather your bed ?" Danny looked at me with confusion, she studied my expression, trying to figure out if I was joking or not.

"You are telling uz zat you have no clue on how you got here or vhat had happened yesterday?" Pip slowly asked.

I shook my head. I was telling the truth, I didn't remember anything. Wait, I do remember a voice last night and talking to Danny about something but I wasn't too sure what that was. Though the voice, it sounded like a man's voice. The sound of it oozed seduction and heat that made me shiver. Could there have been someone here last night? The thought of a stranger hanging over me while I was unconscious scared the crap out of me. "Guys do you know if….um"

Pip and Danny were arguing when I dozed off into my thoughts. I didn't want to put up with any of that too early in the morning so I went to the small bathroom to take a shower. I'm sure my booklet will come up eventually, I always lost it and it would turn up sooner or later.

The water was warm on my skin and it loosened the knots in my back. I cleared my head of all that happened yesterday. Just the other day Pip and I were sleeping under a bridge in Cheddar. We barely had any money and didn't want to waste it until we really needed it. There was no thought in my mind that I would be on a ship that's on it's way to the new world. I sighed slowly. Cheddar was where I grew up. I doubt I'll see it ever again but it would be nice to see it one day, before I die. It's all for the best. I'm here to start a new life and nothing can stop me. I started getting jittery from the realization of where I was at. Titanic, the ship of dreams, the unsinkable ship.

A joyous laugh filled the bathroom.

Pip yelled from the other side of the door, "Seraz are you alvight?" It took me a few seconds to answer him because my eyes started to water with tears. They were tears of happiness. "Yes." I said out of breath. "I just can't believe where I am at right now. It's just so." I tried to find the word to describe it, "Amazing!"

"Vell I never thought you'd think a dinky and zmall bathroom would give you an enlightened experienze . Maybe I waz uzing it wrong." From the other side I could here Danny asking if she should laugh or be disgusted. At this, I just started laughing more.

When all three of us got ready we went to the bar that was being currently used as a dinning area for the lower classes. At night it became a bar. It wasn't that bad, it had no windows though. There was wooden tables and chairs that was surrounding a stage. Pip told me that at night a Irish music players perform for everyone. He knew this because last night when he couldn't sleep he cam down here to have a drink. It wasn't the best music but it was fun to dance to. Pip never heard that kind of music before so it might grow on him during the voyage.

Once we finished our breakfast, which was only bread, some fruit and water, we made our way back to the deck to walk around. Danny told us that today the ship would be stopping in Ireland . The ship would port for four hours then take off again to Iceland. I told Danny that had to be wrong because we were told we were to stop in Greenland.

"I wasn't told that, maybe you were told false information since they both end with land, " She giggled. I wasn't really disappointed when she told me but I was looking forward in seeing Greenland.

To pass time we played with the people on deck who kicked the ball around. Pip wasn't that coordinated when it game to the ball. He'd occasionally kick the ball to someone's head, which almost the whole time was Danny. She believed she was becoming stupid just by being around him to much let alone getting her brains punched out of her head by the ball. That he was spreading his stupidity around like a virus. Five games later we made port in Ireland. There wasn't a lot of people as there was in England getting on the ship but it was hard to believe the ship can fit all these people.

We planned to go into town to go make a quick shopping trip of our own but we had to bring our tickets to get back on the ship when we were done to prove we are passengers. I thought there wouldn't be anymore people boarding after the last few walked onto the deck from the path way, I dashed off to it to catch up with Danny and Pip. They went one at a time so we wouldn't push anybody, they were waiting on the bottom for me.

I wasn't paying attention while I was running down the path because from my left I saw a few flashes. They were photographers taking some rich peoples picture and then it happened. I bumped right into someone.

I looked up and saw a priest who had blonde hair, glasses and a scar on his left cheek. "Oh, I'm so sorry father." The priest gave a kind smile, "Ah it is fine miss, here let me help ye." The father helped me up on my feet. "What tis ye name, child?" I was nervous at first but said it, " I'm Seras Victoria, father." He held out his hand, "What e beautiful name for a little lass like yourself, I am father Alexander Anderson. Nice to meet ya." I took hand and shacked it.

"I must be off, it was a pleasure meeting you father Anderson." I bowed and walked away. Father Anderson called out, 'May the lord be with ya miss Victoria."

Pip and Danny asked if I was ok and if I apologized to the priest. "Of course, I'm not that rude."

Pip chuckled, "Oh yeah like how you vere nize to ze Count yesterday vhen he helped us out." My face darkened at the name.

"YOU DISRECPECTED COUNT DRACUL! AND LIVED!" Danny shrieked.

"Zhankz for ze deaf ear Danny." Pip put his finger in his ear to block out her voice in case she yelled again.

I rubbed the back of my neck uneasily, "Well I am still here aren't I?"

Danny sighed and made a tsk sound at me, " You are asking for a death wish Ser." We let the conversation drop as we entered the busy town.

Alucard's POV

I was having a dreamless sleep until I felt Walter's presence enter my room. I waited to see if he would knock on my coffin to ask me or needed something. Within a few seconds the knock I was waiting for was heard. I opened my coffin slowly to see Walter setting a suit on the table that was across the room. "Yes Walter?" I sounded irritated.

"I'm sorry Alucard, but I'm just here to remind you that you will be accompanying Sir Integra tonight with her meeting with a certain Iscariot member among with some of the Round Table members of course." He stated. An Iscariot?

"There is a Palestine on the ship, Walter?" I felt a grin appearing on my face.

Walter saw my immediate interest and chuckled, "Yes, there is one that boarded the ship a few minutes ago. His name is Father Alexander Anderson from Section XIII." He got done folding my suit on the table, "But, Sir Integra demanded that you'd behave yourself unless told not too."

I slightly rolled my eyes, "Of course." That ruined my mood. "And here I thought I would have fun tonight."

"You do still have to find the vampire responsible for turning that child into a vampire."

"Yes, but he won't be as much fun." I got up and checked the window and it was still sunny outside.

"Is everything alright, Alucard?" Walter asked.

I turned my head half way to see him sitting with his legs crossed on the chair, "Am I ever 'alright' Walter?" I said mused.

"Here let me rephrase that, Are you alright by your standards." He tried not to smile at his little inside joke.

I stared back out the window for a second then walked to the chair across the table and sat down, "Yes, I am fine." It bothered me at times how Walter knew me pretty well that he could tell when I was lying.

"You are not your normal self, well I wouldn't say that but not how you usually are. Did something happened last night during your mission to erase the woman's minds?"

I raised a brow, "What makes you say that?" I didn't tell them I couldn't find the other girl.

Walter pointed at me, "Your face just now."

"Walter, I believe you're going senile for your age."

All he did was laugh, "I'm not that old, yet."

We sat in silence for a few more minutes. I could here the splashing of the rough waves hitting the non-moving ship. During that time I was really considering telling Walter what was really bothering me. First was Integra, I was growing tired of her mood swings and her attitude towards me. She has changed so much that I couldn't take it anymore, if we stayed like this I would loose what sanity I have left. Sadly, the only one to call off the engagement was her since I agreed to the deal her father, Arthur, made. He knew I cared for her and when he died his last wish, well command, was for me to be with her. He knew I wouldn't let any harm come to her, so I agreed to the marriage. I was married two times in my life time. My first wife committed suicide and the second one was killed.

The second problem, was that woman, Seras Victoria. My interest in her was strictly casual. It's like a child seeing a new toy and wants to play with it to find out more about, that's all. She could keep me from the retched boredom.

"Walter." I finally let out.

He just got done cleaning his monocle, "Yes, Alucard?"

I wanted to tell him at least the first one, it was eating me alive. I didn't want to spend all the years Integra would be alive with her, at least not married. When I didn't say anything he got up slowly and patted my shoulder, " Tell me when your ready, old chap." With that he walked out. I just sat there, not wanting to go back to sleep. America was a good idea before, seeing how the blood would taste there and if humans there at least be more civilized then Europe. No, now I just wanted to go back to my home land. Transylvania.

No matter how much I wished it, it would never be. I am bound by the Hellsing family, was given a new name and a new title. The No Life King. King of all vampires. A title I surly was proud of, it made my enemies fear their very lives by the sound of my name. My presence made them soil themselves and scream for their God. Yet, I can never find a worthy enough opponent to last more than five minutes with me. I looked at the clock hanging on my wall, it was 3:30 in the afternoon. Five more hours till the meeting. After awhile of thinking of useless memories I drifted off to sleep in the chair.

Seras POV 

"What do you have to say for yourself, Danny?" I sternly said.

"Do you now vhat you'v done?" Pip was losing to his anger.

Danny looked down in shame, "I'm sorry."

"That'z it! Your zorry! No, I can't believe you zpent all of our money on zat!"

I sighed, "Pip, I don't think yelling at her will help. You can tell she didn't mean too." I tried to calm Pip down.

"Oh yeah and let her off ze hook? No fucking way!" Pip yelled.

"Pip I said im sorry, I didn't mean to it's just, it looked really beautiful!" Danny tried to calm him down as well.

I made Pip sit down on the on the bench. People were staring at us and I mouthed sorry to them.

"That waz all ze money ve had." Pip mumbled.

Danny sat down next to him and continued to apologize. Earlier we told Danny that we were going to pawn some things of ours to get more money. Pip gave her the money we got from the card game to buy some food we could take back to the ship. We would meet back on deck once we were done. Pip and I couldn't get much out of the things we pawned so we walked around for awhile admiring the view of the land. When we got back to the ship Danny was sitting on a bench, she was holding a big bag. At first I thought that she had gotten a lot of food but it turns out that Danny had a little spending problem. If she see's something she likes, like clothes, she'll pay anything to get it. That's how we ended up having this gorgeous, silk blood red dress in our hands.

"I'm sorry Pip, I really am. I swear I'll pay you guys back." Danny was getting to a point where I thought she'd cry.

At last, Pip looked up at Danny and sighed, "It'z ok Danny, ve can probably zell ze drezz on ze ship. Ve might get e good pize on it." Pip looked at the dress. "How much did it cost anyvays?"

Danny gave a small shrug, "I think it was a lot more than what I gave the guy but he was nice enough to give it to me none the less."

I clapped my hands together, "Good, I feel good karma flowing around us."

Danny was going to say something but Pip cut her off, "Don't azk, Seraz haz e tendency to do thingz that envolve good karma. Zhe believez in zat kind of ztuff." I gave him a shut the fuck up look.

She seemed confused a bit, "Um, ok."

"Zo if ve are done here, I like to get ready for ze music playerz tonight." Pip got up and left. He was still bummed about the money but alcohol would help him cool off.

Danny watched Pip go off and cursed in Spanish. "What?" I asked her.

She looked at me, "Nothing, just mad at myself right now."

"Don't beat yourself up, we said it's ok."

"I guess, well I should go sell this in one of those stores in the middle levels in this ship." She was getting up with the dress folded in her arms.

"That wouldn't be a good idea." I stated

Danny looked back at me, "Why not?"

"They will probably think you stole it or something. Imagine a poor girl like you selling them a beautiful expensive dress like that? You'd be arrested on site." I chuckled. "Trust me on that, my father used to be a police officer."

"But Pip said.."

I bit my lip, "He was just saying that. He didn't want you to feel bad."

She looked down again. I got up and gave her a hug, "Don't worry we'll think of something."

I felt her nodding, "Ok, I'm going to go get ready for dinner." I watched as she sulked off to the room.

I knew Danny would be ok, but I still felt bad. It might be a bad dinner. The horn was sounded for dinner. That horn was sounded only for the higher class people. They got the best food this ship can offer. As the sun was setting I began to walk around. Almost everyone was inside as I kept walking, I was close to the back of the ship. I knew that because that's close to where the 'incident' had apparently happened. All I could remember was running exactly right then, poof, echo of someone running was heard behind me. I turned around to see who it was but no one was there. The nearest person to me was the people above me in the balcony's. I continued walking but then I heard a voice, "Seras! Were are you going?" The voice sounded faint and far away. Was that Danny?

Again I turned around but I didn't see Danny. No, I thought I was going crazy with what I saw. It was me. My heart rate was raising and I was struggling to breath. It was me with the clothes I had on yesterday running towards me. The scariest part was…I could see right through her, well me. She was about to run past me when I felt like time slowed down. I saw that it really was me. I'm witnessing myself running towards where the incident had occurred. Right when she passed me and time picked up again.

What…the hell…is happing…

A/N: Mhahaha, what will happen next? Will Seraz find out what the fuck is going on? We'll you'll have to find out next chapter, which im hoping will be tomorrow, to find out. Trust me, next chapter is going to be exciting! And here's a spoiler, if u want it to be a surprise dnt continue reading this lil paragraph, Seras and Alucard finally meet alone!


	5. Chapter 5

I don't own Hellsing, someone else does. I only own Danny

Enjoy.

This means Seras mind: / _Seras mind /_

~~Flashback~~

_Again I turned around but I didn't see Danny. No, I thought I was going crazy with what I saw. It was me. My heart rate was raising and I was struggling to breath. It was me with the clothes I had on yesterday running towards me. The scariest part was…I could see right through her, well me. She was about to run past me when I felt like time slowed down. I saw that it really was me. I'm witnessing myself running towards where the incident had occurred. Right when she passed me and time picked up again. _

_What…the hell…is happing…_

~~End Flashback~~

Seras POV

I watched as the other me ran through a door and disappeared. My body felt numb and unresponsive as I stood there. No matter what I thought I couldn't bring my heart rate down as it just kept speeding up. I stared wide eyes in the direction it went. My hands covered my mouth so a scream wouldn't escape. What should I do? Should I follow it? When those ideas came to me I felt my head start to shake. I can't, I just can't. Something was telling to get the hell out of there but…. I wouldn't move away. Just calm down Seras. Breath in and out.

Maybe…I'm remembering…but do people usually go through this sort of stuff when they recover lost memory? I believe NOT. I gathered up all my courage and walked after it. The door it had went through was a white double doors that had roses and thrones engraved around the frames. I grabbed a hold of the knob and slowly turned it. One…two…THREE! I pushed open the door and walked in. It was dark in the room with only the moonlight giving me enough sight to scan half of the room. Nothing was there except me and my shadow. I was about to back up and leave until I heard it's, my, voice again. "IT'S JUST A CHILD!" again it sounded faint.

My fear was slowly being replaced with curiosity so I made my way in the middle of the room. In the corner was a double door like the one that lead me in here. I dashed to it and opened the door. The room that it lead me to was brightened by multiple lights and carved and painted ceilings. The wood work was absolutely beautiful. I walked in and saw that I was in the lobby balcony where the higher class associated before dinner. I looked around for the other me but all I saw were people dressed up in flowing and fancy dresses accompanied by gentlemen in black suits. I glanced down to the bottom floor and looked around, nothing. I couldn't find me. As I watched the higher class walk to the dinning room I saw something that would make everyone look back twice. There was a woman in a light olive green suit with a black tie, she had long blonde hair that covered her back and blue eyes behind glasses. Obviously she was beautiful but why would she wear a suit? She reminds me of…me.

I looked at what I was wearing, sure I was a girl but I dressed like a boy. I had large pants on that could only fit me with a belt, a tucked in white collar shirt and a brown coat on. Hmm…

I watched as the blonde suit woman as she was mingling with some men. Right next to her was an older man, he wasn't as old as the other guys she was talking to, but he had black hair tied behind his head and a monocle for his left eye. He looked more like a butler even though he was in a more nicer suit then the other men were. I probably should get out of here before..

"Hey, what are you doing here!" Someone called out behind me.

I turned around and saw a crew men staring angry at me, "You know the rules, no steerage around here."

I glanced back at the women but she was gone along with the other men. The crew men walked up to me and grabbed my arm to walk me out. "I'm sorry, I got lost and ended up here. I didn't mean to intrude."

The man narrowed his eyes at me, "Well, just make sure it doesn't happen again. I don't want to loose my job." I just nodded.

He walked me outside and told me where the dinning room was for the lower classes. I already knew where that was but allowed him to explain it to me. Before he closed the door he reached in his pocket to pull out something then he grabbed my hand again and put it in my hand. I looked as I saw coins resting in my palm. I began to protest that I didn't need it but the man wouldn't have it. After I thanked him, he closed the door and I continued to walk along the deck.

Integra's POV

The meeting with the Iscariot and Round Table was tonight. The meeting was to strengthen the treaty between Hellsing and the Iscariot. We gathered in the lobby and were escorted to the dinning room. The Iscariot was late as we all sat in our seats continuing our conversations from earlier. He wasn't the only one late, Alucard hasn't shown up yet. That blasted vampire. He thinks he has a right to defy an order.

Soft violin music swept across the room.

'Sir Integra, where is your fiancé er.. um.."

"Alucard will be arriving shortly Sir Penwood." I reassured one of the members. I can't believe he would just leave me here to deal with this idiotic meeting by myself. Then again, the way I have been acting towards him, it shouldn't shock me on how he is reacting to it. Alucard wasn't the one to take a liking in such authority that puts him down. We haven't gotten along in months, not since my father passed away. I admit, at first I was fond of him when I was a young woman. It grew over time but with all of this fighting now, I'm not sure this wedding will occur. No, I can't call it off, it was my fathers wish for me to marry Alucard…and it would damage my name and surly his. Even though Alucard would not bother with it. Alucard Dracul isn't exactly his real name.

" My apologize Sir's for my lateness." Alucard appeared before the table in one of his black suits and red tie on. "You may sit, Alucard." I nodded to him.

He came silently to the chair next to me. He engaged conversation with Walter who was sitting next to him.

I saw that he seemed more exhausted then I've seen him in years. It must be the ocean. It is dangerous to move a vampire over large body of water. It weakens them and there constant thirst for blood increases each day. Luckily, since Alucard is a very old vampire, he isn't affected as much as a weaker vampire would react. Seeing him like that made me feel worse. I should try to be more kinder to him. Alucard has done a lot for my family, forced or not, he never truly complained or disobeyed an order. Yes, I do need to talk to him. Walter as well.

"I have finally arrived, ye must forgive me for I could not find this area until I seeked help among the crew." The Iscariot we were to meet finally arrived at the table. He was dressed in priest clothing. His blonde hair was sleeked back and as he sat down he reached in his coat to put on his glasses. "I assume we are al' here and accounted for?" He asked.

I nodded to him, "Yes, we were waiting for your arrival. When ever your ready please begin." He nodded in response, "Good evening, my name is Alexander Anderson from section XIII of Iscariot. My implorers have sent me on this ship to insure the treaty we have prepared will be signed by the Round Table members."

"If we do sign it, when shall it be active Mr. Anderson?" Mr. Penwood asked.

Anderson brought up his brief case he carried in here on the table and opened it. He put several papers on the table and pointed the one in the middle. "This here says that the treaty shall set in motion once my implorers receive the treaty sign by ye. They will notify me when they have received it."

"Can we read it first to make sure what we are signing?" One of the members asked.

"Of course," Anderson replied.

We all ate while each member one at a time read and signed it. The only ones not eating were Anderson and Alucard. They both were staring at each other and not in a friendly way. Alucard was giving him a maddening grin and Anderson was glaring daggers at him in return. Oh god don' t let him do something stupid.

"So, Judas priest, how is the Iscariot these days? Might I say I hear things aren't going as well as they hoped they would be." Here we go. "Alucard." I warned him

"Ye not worry of something that is none of ye concern, heathen."

Alucard's psychotic smile grew, "A heathen am I?"

"Yes, he who doesn't love the lord and his sacrifices and follow the path of the devil, is destined to wither away in the deepest parts of hell for all eternity." Anderson stated.

"Well, you don't have to tell me twice, but what about you Anderson? Which part of hell will you be going? I can save you a seat right next to me." Alucard was testing him and so far he was succeeding. "Alucard that is enough."

"How dare you insult the lord and me. I do the work of God and Jesus Christ. A protestant like you wouldn't understand my duty." Anderson's voice was rising. It started to get everyone's attention.

I looked at Alucard and was about to tell him to leave until I saw him playing with something under the table. He had in his hand an Auto Ejecting Revolver. Walter saw what I was staring at and a panicked look spread across his face. "Alucard I order you to leave and return to the room."

"But my Master, things were just getting interesting, weren't they Anderson."

"That's father Anderson to you, Hellsing dog." He spatted.

I stared at Anderson. How did he know?

Anderson smirked, " The Iscariot are more informed then ye think, Sir Integra."

He went through his brief case and got out another piece of paper to put it on the table, "The Iscariot have done some research on the Hellsing Organization before they agreed to any treaty with any of ye. There was reports of a small young girl dressed in all white that wiped out a village of ghouls in France months back. They said she had vampire features displaying and she informed them that she worked for Hellsing."

He looked at Alucard, "There is only one vampire Hellsing has under it's control and I don't think any HUMAN would have eyes like ye's ." He indicated at Alucard's eyes.

Alucard just smirked at him, 'I see now, your just jealous that I have amazing eyes. Thank you for the complete Anderson."

Anderson got up and so did Alucard, "How dare ye!"

"Sir Integra, control him!" One of the members ordered me.

"Alucard, this is the last time I'm ordering you to leave. Now!"

He looked at me then at Anderson. His finger was lacing around the trigger. "Now." I said with more authority. The seals on the back of his gloved hands started to glow red. He felt the pain of the seals take affect. He gritted his teeth then bowed to me, "Yes…my master." Then he walked off.

"My apologies Father Anderson. Alucard isn't one to control his mouth or actions."

"Aye, just don't let it happen again." He sat back down and we continued the meeting undisturbed.

Seras POV 

I was wakened by the sounds of foot steps stomping past me. I sat up from the bench and saw a figure in all black walk off. From the back he was really tall and had black hair that looked a little messy. Now why does that sound familiar? I think I know who that is.

I quietly followed after the person. The sound of footsteps stopped. I hid behind a wall before he could see me. There was a window right next to me, I looked in it and it was a storage room. A window was right across from the one I was looking through. It gave me view of the other side of the wall. I could see the black figure standing by the railing. The person had a lazy posture as he stared out to sea.

Alucard's POV

The fucking seals! I just had to be defeated by Abraham. That man I will forever hate to my very core. If it wasn't for him I wouldn't be here obeying humans!

I had a tight grip on the small revolver. Oh how I would love to just kill every person on this ship. Well, except Walter. But yes, watching them suffer and fear me. Having them cower in the corners of their dark rooms screaming their last scream. Their blood painting the white walls a beautiful crimson color.

I took a deep breath of the ocean night breeze. A low growl escaped my lips, I hate the ocean. I brought the revolver to my head. This should put me out for awhile. Sleeping could probably help but I doubt it. I didn't get much sleep in the day anyways. Integra would prefer me shooting my own head then someone else's. I gently kept tapping the gun on my head, picking up some rhythm. The sound of music was coming from the lower levels. It sounded weird but I kept up with the beat.

"Don't do it." A woman's gentle voice appeared behind me.

I didn't bother to turn around, "Go away."

The voice sounded like it was getting closer, "You don't want to do this."

What the hell is she thinking, "What in the seven layers of hell are you talking about?" I was getting irritated.

"Don't kill yourself, it won't help anything." The voice sounded soothing but it didn't give her an excuse for her absurd idea.

I turned around to yell at the woman who disturbed me but I stopped as I saw who it really was. Seras Victoria. I made sure my face stayed the same posture. "I believe you are mistaken little girl, now if you'd mind your own business I would like it if you would leave me alone." I bluntly said.

Seras slowly was making her way to the railing. "I said " I glared at her menacingly. Either she was stupid or she had a hard time hearing because she still slowly walked to the railing. "Just because you're a woman doesn't mean I won't hurt you." I warned her. Finally she stopped and looked at me. I took that advantage to read her mind. There was fear in there, not a lot but enough to satisfy me. Good, any human would be afraid of him.

Then something she noted in her head pissed me off.

/ _he won't do it _/

"Trust me, I will hurt you." I made my last warning.

It took her a few seconds to respond to my warning. She responded by finishing her way to the railing and laid her arms on the railing. She looked at me with calm eyes, "NO you won't."

I tightened my grip on the gun, "How dare you defy me. I TOLD YOU TO LEAVE DAMN IT!" This stupid human is asking for her death wish.

Seras kept looking at me, "Why, you don't own the boat. I can go anywhere I want to."

I walked up to her, "If you were smart, which I highly doubt due to the situation you put herself in, you would run. Now." I hissed.

Seras stood her ground, "If YOU were smart, you wouldn't want to boss me around."

I smirked at her, "Oh really?"

Then out of know where she calmed down, "Plus, I just came here to say thank you, about before."

Wait what?

I glared at her, "What are you talking about now?"

She didn't make I contact with me, "Well when I bumped into you, which I'm sorry about that, I didn't thank you and when me and Pip-"

"The French men." I stated.

"Yeah him, couldn't get on the ship, you helped by getting us on. You didn't have to but…you did anyways so thank you very much and I'm sorry on how I acted." I searched her mind to see if she was telling the truth. She was.

"I didn't do it out of the kindness of my heart, I was simply bored so don't let it get to your little head." I said threw my teeth.

Now Seras emotions turned from calm to annoyance, " Your not all that scary then you think you are."

I smirked at that, "Oh you have no idea, little one." I was getting bored and I wanted to scare her. To prove to her how scary I can be I pulled the gun to the middle of her forehead. The face she had on was priceless, "Who's stupid now?"

Her eyes widened. I went inside her head to see what she was thinking

/ _Fuck, I knew I shouldn't have said anything, way to go Seras you managed to piss of a complete psychopath _/

I tossed the gun to my other hand and back again. While I did this she kept her eyes on the gun the whole time.

"That's a H&R Auto Ejecting .32 S&W CTGE, it has a six shot." That caught me off guard a bit. She saw confusion on my face, "Um…basically a revolver."

"I know what it is." I said.

She gulped. I kept staring at her not even bothering to look at the gun as it went to one hand to the other. She was being threatened yet she still had a determined look on her innocent face. The moon gave her a glistering shine to her blonde short hair. The determination in her eyes could capture and hold someone's attention. I was too fixed on her eyes that I didn't hear what she was planning in her head. Right when the gun was in the air going to the other hand she grabbed it quick and pointed it at me, "Don't…move." She warned.

Finally! She's entertaining me. I started laughing madly. I can sense her fear rising. This little human was having the guts to shoot me? Just priceless.

My smirk widened, "You look like a police officer, little one."

She narrowed her eyes at me, "My father was a police officer, must of rubbed off on me."

"Was?"

"It's none of your business!" She yelled.

"Oh, like you would know about 'minding your own business'?" I continued to smirk at her.

"Fucking bastard." She muttered.

"Do you honestly believe that gun would have any affect on me?" I gently asked her. I started getting closer to her and she didn't like it one bit.

"Back off!" She warned. I didn't listen. "I mean it, I will shoot you!" Again I didn't listen to her. Once I was close to her face I whispered, "NO…you wont." Then she shot me in the shoulder.

Like a knee reaction I pushed her to the side with great force that she fell over the railing and the gun landed by the edge of it. Shit! I ran to the railing expecting to see nothing but thankfully she was holding on the edge with one hand. She began to scream, "HELP ME!" I bent over the railing to help her. I stretched out my hand, "Give me your hand!"

She looked at me with pleading eyes that began to fill in anger, "If you don't you'll die." I calmly said. Her fingers began to slip. Seras looked at me then back the water. 'It's your choice." I told her. With her other hand she reached out and grabbed my hand. "Seras Victoria." She looked at me. I gave her a half smile, "Alucard." I pulled her up swiftly into my arms. I walked away from the edge and put her down. I watched as she distances herself from me. We stared at each other then I noticed her pull out the gun that she dropped earlier and pointed it at my chest.

I raised a brow at her, "Sneaky one, aren't you?"

She smirked, "Yup."

She looked at the gun shot wound, "Your not bleeding." She stated.

"Fast healer." I answered.

Finally she dropped the gun and smiled at me. Not a smart ass one but a gentle one. "I should shoot you for making me scream like that." I laughed, "But you won't"

"You sure? Remember what happened last time you said that?" She giggled.

"It came from over here." A man yelled.

I turned to see five crew men, Walter and Integra running this way.

Integra's POV

One of the crew men pulled out a similar gun the girl had in her hand aimed at her, "Put the gun done!"

She did as she was told and lifted up her arms. The crew men went over to her and handcuffed her. "You ma'am are under arrest for assaulting the Count."

"Hey, I didn't assault anyone!" She yelled.

I walked up to her, "What do you have to say for yourself?"

"I didn't do anything!"

"She's telling the truth." Alucard finally said. We all stared at him.

"Alucard, she was pointing a gun at you." Walter stated.

"Did you see her pointing a gun at me?" Walter shook his head slowly, "I let her see the gun, she was interested in it."

"But we heard a gun shot and screaming." I glared at him. What is he pulling?

He shrugged in response, " She wanted to fire it to test it out and as for the scream she didn't expect it to be that loud."

I looked at the girl, "Is that true?"

I saw her eyes land on Alucard, and I followed her stare. He gave he a stern look like he was sending her a message. He wouldn't though, he wasn't suppose to tell anyone what he truly was.

"Yes…it's true." She finally said.

"Well then, were surly mistaken." Walter went to un handcuff the girl, "Our deepest apologizes miss-?"

The girl smiled at him, "Victoria, Seras Victoria."

Walter bowed a little, "Miss Victoria."

"Walter, give the girl a twenty for our troubles." I lit a cigar and walked away.

"That's it? A twenty? You were about to lock a girl up for falsely accusing her of a crime she didn't commit." Alucard said behind me.

I turned around to see him with a serious face. I sighed and walked over to the girl, "How about you join us for dinner the day after tomorrow? For our….mistake."

The girl named Seras hesitated then answered, "Um...sure."

I nodded, "It's settled then."

Walter smiled and said good bye to her. Alucard smirked at her and said, "See you later, Police girl." The girl looked at him with astonishment.

On our way back to the room I stopped Alucard to talk to him about what just happened. "Why so nice to her? It is out of character for you." All he did was pass me to go to his room, "I was simply bored." Then he shut the door.

I sat down on the chair across from Walter. "Do you think he said anything to her?" Walter thought about it, "No, I don't think he would do something to reckless."

"Hmm." I laid back in my chair, inhaled and exhaled the smoke. Alucard was being weird, more than he usually was, and I'm going to find out why.


	6. Chapter 6

Again thanks for the reviews! Enjoy

minds are in Italics

Seras POV

I hope they're not in the room yet. As I almost reach the door knob, the door flew open and a hand extended and pulled me in.

"WHAT THE HELL, WHO ARE YOU?"I screamed.

The lights went on and standing before me was Pip and Danny.

"Oh.." I laughed nervously, "Hey guys, was up?"

Danny just stared down at me tapping her foot and Pip looked the same but was chewing on his cigarette tip. "That's all you could say? Where have you been, Pip and I have been worried about you?"

I got off the floor and sat on Pip's bed, "I was just walking around."

"What happened to dinner?" Pip asked

"I was going to go but I got caught up in something."

"And that something was?" Danny questioned.

I slumped back against Pip's bed, "I ran into Alucard"

There was some silence. I lifted my head and saw that Danny and Pip had their jaw dropped and staring at me like I parted the sea. "What?"

Right there Danny jumped on Pip's bed and made a weird squeak sound. "OH MY GOD! YOU TALKED TO COUNT DRACUL? WHAT DID HE SAY, WHAT DID YOU SAY? ARE YOU GUYS GOING TO SEE EACH OTHER AGAIN? WHAT WERE YOU GUYS EVENDOINGOUTLATEATNIGHT." She kept going faster and faster till…

"Wow, calm down Danny. My brain can't handle that much questions."

"Zat girl can really talk, huh Seraz?" Pip sat on the floor next to us. "Vhat Danny iz trying to zay…I think…iz vhat are you doing talking to him thiz late at night?" Danny nodded eagerly in agreement.

I sighed, "Well, I was just." Then I remembered the whole ghost like thing that looked like me. I was not going to tell them that part, not now at least. "Um I was just laying down on the bench looking up at the stars when-"

Danny got off the bed and did a dramatic pose, "And he swept you off your feet and carried you into the night with his black noble steed."

Pip had a sweat drop, "Danny if he carried her away wouldn't zhe be with him ztill and isn't the man engaged?"

She glared at him, "Your ruining my story pervert."

"Um...it's actually my story." But they didn't hear me.

"Damn it, I am not a pervert Danny!"

"Yes you are! You grabbed that girl's ass at dinner tonight and you didn't even know her!" She pointed out.

"Did not!"

"Did too!"

"DID NOT!"

"!"

"!"

"STOP!" I smacked both of them in the back of the head.

"Hey that wasn't nice." Danny rubbed her head.

"Yeah Seraz vhat vas zat for?"

I face palmed my forehead. I'm living with children.

"Do you wanna hear the story or not?" I sternly said.

They both nodded, "Good." From there I told them how I encountered Alucard and that when the crew men thought I was attempting to kill him that Alucard saved me and I was given the opportunity to dine with them the day after tomorrow. Of course I left out a lot of details, me shooting him, his wound healing at a great speed and him accidentally knocking me over the railing.

"Wow that's so amazing! Not the part of you falling off the railing but man you are a clumsy sometimes."

Pip had his worried face on, "Zo you backed up into ze railing."

"Yup."

"Becauze you were getting zcared of him."

"mm hmm."

"And you had no clue or thought zat you might have gone over board vhen you ver backing up?"

"Yes like I haven't just gone over this whole thing already." I sighed.

Pip tabbed his chin with his index finger, "Zat isn't like you Seraz. Uzually you are more aware of your zurroundingz."

"So are you really going to the dinner he invited you too?" Danny said completely ignoring Pip.

"He wasn't the one who invited me to dinner. It was some blonde woman in a suit." Now that I think about it, she was the same woman I saw when I snuck into the lobby earlier. She seemed pretty scary, sadly to say I was sort of glad she left right away. She just screams kneecap breaker. Then I remembered what Alucard called me right before he left…..Police girl.

"Seras..?" Danny asked.

I looked at her, "What?"

"Did this blonde woman have long hair, blue eyes and glasses. Sort of a I'll kill you if you touch me look on her face?"

"Well I would call it more of a kneecap breaking face."

Danny's eyes widened, "Seras! That's the Count's fiancé, Sir Integra Hellsing!"

Oh….crap. "I…." Yup nice vocabulary Seras.

Pip started laughing on the hysterically. "This is not funny Pip!" I yelled.

He wiped a tear falling alongside his cheek, "It iz pretty funny Seraz, I mean you got invited by ze Count'z fianzé and here iz Danny talking about him zweeping you off your feet into ve zunzet."

"Oh the Count is never really seen during the day. He's mostly out at night." Danny pointed out.

"Why's that?" I asked.

Danny tilted her head to the side in confusing, "huh, I don't know. You there's always going to be people who prefer sunny days and those who just prefer the night." Danny eyes widened and smiled, "Maybe he's a vampire!"

When Pip heard this he laughed even harder, "Vell if zat man iz a vampire then I muzt ve Frankenztien's monzter!" He crawled all creep like to Danny. She got mad and flicked his forehead. "Hey!" He rubbed the red spot where she flicked him.

"Ok, now I just think you guys are making fun of me." I knew I shouldn't have told them.

"No, no ve aren't making fun of you Seraz. I'm juzt humoring Danny over here vith her wild imagination." Pip stated.

"I'm just going to go to bed." I crawled up to my bunk and pulled the covers over my head.

"Way to go perv, you made her feel bad." I head Danny hiss at Pip.

"Oh like you were helping vith all your vampire ztuff." They made a few more mean comments then finally went to bed.

I laid under the covers thinking about what Pip said. I can't believe Integra would even agree to have someone like me dine with them. Even Alucard didn't have any opposes against it. I sighed loudly. What am I going to do… I don't even have anything to wear.

"Don't worry Seraz, I'm zure nothing bad will happen. Juzt be pozitive like you always are, and." I peeked out my head to see Pip staring right back. "I'll keep my eye on you if you get into any trouble." he pointed at his non patched eye.

"Oh yeah that's comforting to hear." Danny called out from across the room.

Pip cursed at her in French. "I'll be fine Pip, thanks for being there for me." I placed my hand on his cheek. Through the dark I could see slight shades of red forming under his face. Pip in response smiled, "Always." Then we could hear a whispered "Eeeww!" coming from across the room.

Alucard's POV

It was the middle of the night and I had absolutely nothing to do. I have checked the boat for any signs of a vampire or vampires but nothing. I bothered going down all the way to the boilers to see if the vampire was secretly working down there but again nothing. The wine bottle contained with mixture of blood that Walter placed on the table for me was empty and wouldn't get another one till two days from now.

I got up off my chair and walked into the living room. There, Integra was doing some paper work and Walter sipping some tea.

"I'm going to take a walk." I openly said, breaking the silence.

"Again?" Integra asked without looking up from her paper work.

"I have things to do."

She put down the papers that recently had her attention and said dumbfounded, "What things, you don't do 'things'?"

"Thank you that makes me feel so much better." I rolled my eyes. "Apparently the only thing to do on this damn ship is walk." I put my coat on and grabbed my hat from the hat rack.

"Would you like some company?" Walter asked.

I shook my head. "No thank you Walter, you need to rest."

"Since when did we 'sleep'?" He smirked.

I gave a short laugh and walked out. Might as well go the control room to see where the hell we were at. By now we should be close to Iceland by now. I took my time walking all the way to the control room and as I entered I only saw a few men at the steering wheel while the others sat around in conversation.

"Excuse me but do you know when we will be getting to Iceland anytime soon?" I asked one of the men. He looked up and shrugged, "Not too sure, mate. The Captain hasn't checked in awhile but I'm sure we will be there sometime tomorrow or the latest would be the day after." I thanked the man and walked out. These are the men who are suppose to be responsible for navigating this metal thing? Thank their God that I'm not human or I'll be very unhappy right now.

As I passed the control room I walked along the deck for awhile trying to think of where the vampire would be hiding. A bench was near me so I sat down and as I did something fell down. I turned to see what it was and there on the wooden floor was a booklet. I reached down to grave it but when I picked it up it had gotten a little wet from the small puddles as it landed on the floor.

I was about to throw it over bored until a piece of paper fell out. The paper floated right on my lap and it was a drawing of a landscape. I looked at it and saw that it was drawn professionally. The shading faded perfectly with each other, there were different textures for everything. This was really good. The beginning of the years of my imprisonment with Hellsing I had taken a habit of collecting paintings and reading about the artist's with their work. It all ended when Arthur accidentally burned the first mansion down while he was drunk. All the paintings burned and half of the house had to be remodeled. Integra was little at the time so she didn't remember most of it.

I opened the booklet to the first page and couldn't believe the name that was written on the bottom.

This Booklet belongs to:

Seras Victoria

I just stared at the name for a few more seconds. Then a wild grin formed. Now I just can't wait for the dinner party Police girl. This should entertain me a lot more.

Seras POV: The day of the dinner

Most of the day I was running around the room panicking what to do and what not to do at one of those dinner parties, what to wear or how to act.

"Ser!" Danny stopped me from my pacing. "You need to calm down, breath in and out in and out."

I slowly drew breath and exhaled it.

"Good, now on how to act in a dinner party is to just be polite, which you always are, and answer the questions not too short and not too long. They don't care about someone's sad long life story." My eye twitched, "I don't thing that last part helped at all."

"Well if I don't calm you down I'm going to get jittery too."

There was a knock on the door that made Danny and I screamed. "See I told you!"

"W-Who's there." I managed to say.

"It is Walter, Miss Victoria. From the other night?"

"Oh, I'm coming!" I jogged to the and opened it. Walter stood at the door in his butler suit. "Please come in, Walter" I motioned him.

He bowed a little, "Thank you, Miss Victoria." I offered him a sit by the small table Pip apparently 'found'.

I sat on Danny's bed, "What brings you to these neck of the woods, Walter?"

"I am here on orders of Sir Integra to inform you that the dinner this evening was moved from five o'clock to eight o' clock tonight." He said.

"May I ask why?" Danny spoke.

"Danny that's rude!" I half smiled at Walter, "Sorry about that, she's a bit curious."

Walter smiled back, "It is fine, in fact she reminds me of Alucard; his curiosity could drive one crazy."

"Hhehe..um I see." I scratched my head.

"The names Danielle Redfern but you can call me Danny, Walter." She stuck out her hand to greet Walter, "Nice to meet you, Miss Redfern."

"Ahahah, no miss stuff, it's just Danny."

Walter laughed, "My apologies, Mi- Danny."

"Now that were acquainted, why has the time been moved, Walt?"

Walter seemed confused and he looked at me, "She has the tendency to make weird nicknames for everyone." I smiled.

He nodded, "Well, the time was moved due to Alucard's, um, rather busy schedule. He sends his apologies, of course."

I waved him off, "No problem at all."

Danny in the background mouthed 'vampire'. I threw a pillow at her.

She immediately got up and sat next to me, "Hey Walt, you know about all this frew frew stuff, right?"

Again, he was confused, "I peg your pardon?"

"I mean like fancy people talk and the way to act all fancy, you know that stuff, right?" She rephrased herself.

He smiled, "Oh, well of course I do. I have been serving the Hellsing family as their butler for many years, so yes, I did pick up a lot of thing. I even taught Sir Integra of proper manners."

She clapped her hands, "Goodie! Then can you help me teach Seras that stuff? She's nervous about tonight and afraid she'll mess up."

"Danny we shouldn't bother Walter, his probably very busy," I warned her.

Astonishingly, Walter shook his head and smiled, "I'm actually not all that busy today. In fact, if it is alright with you Miss Victoria, I could come back within a few hours to help, but first I must attend to some busy involving tonight's dinner."

"Are you sure Walter? I don't want to seem like a bother?"

"Not at all Miss, it would be my pleasure."

The three of us agreed to meet back here once Walter was done with his business with tonight's arrangements to give me quick lessons about fine dinning.

"See you later Walt!" Danny shouted from the hall.

"Good day Miss Victoria, Danny" He semi-shouted back.

For the next few hours Danny and I went over what we knew about fancy stuff then went to go find Pip and tell him that Danny would be late for dinner. We found him already drunk and playing cards with some people. Either way we told him the best we could about the plans and Danny excused Pip's slurring as an OK.

Before Danny and I went back to the room I asked her if it was ok if we could go up deck to see if my booklet was still there. Danny agreed and we nearly ran there so we wouldn't waste time. I went by the bench I sat on the other day and nothing.

I punched the bench, "Damn it! It's not here!"

"Maybe someone found it and gave it to one of the crew men." Danny tried to assure me.

"Looking for this, Police girl?"

I turned around to see Alucard in a grey suit and black tie holding what appeared to be my booklet.

"How did you get that?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

"Now is that a way to treat someone who was nice enough to return this to you?" He smirked. Danny just stared idly at him.

"Ok, thank you for returning it, may I have it back now?"

"Hmm…nope."

"Just give it!" I got up to get it. When I was close to him he raised his arm that held my booklet in the air so I couldn't reach.

"I didn't hear a please." He continued to smirk at me. God, I wish I could just punch that face.

"Um, Ser, I'm going to go get something to eat, I'll meet you back at the room." Danny seemed uncomfortable, that was a first. As she walked off I looked back at Alucard.

I sighed, "May I PLEASE have my booklet back?" I said through my teeth.

Alucard glanced it, "Hmm…nope."

I looked at him and figured out what he was doing. Walter said he was so curious that it would drive someone crazy. That's it, he wanted to see what got me ticked and use them to entertain himself.

I shrugged and lifted my hands up in defeat, "Very well then, I clearly see I won't be getting it back."

That got his attention. Alucard looked down at me with a raised brow, "Your not going to try and get it?"

"Hmm….nope." I mimicked him.

He didn't like this. Right when he lowered his arm a bit I quickly jumped up to grave it but again he raised it just in time. It earned me another one of his smirks, "Nice try."

"AAAHHH, how can anybody stand you." I walked off.

I could here his heavy boots walk after me, "Don't be rude Police girl, don't you want your drawing book back?"

My eyes widened as I turned around, "You looked through it?"

His grin grew more, "Yes, must I saw I never, I knew you drew Police girl."

"That's because you don't know me." I growled.

Alucard made a tsk sound like the one Danny made one time, "Police girl, you shouldn't talk so aggressively, it isn't lady-like."

"Oh and tormenting a young woman in your free time is just fine?"

"In my book." He emphasized book.

If he wanted to play games, fine then, "That's pretty sad then, and pathetic."

His grin dropped and it was replaced by a frown, "Coming from a poor insignificant steerage girl?"

I gave him my own smirk," Well well well, now who's being rude."

His upper lip curled up, "Well, you deserved it."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "Yes, all steerage people deserve all the insults you RICH people say at us. You people think your all powerful just because you can through money into someone else's face and make them do what ever you see fit. No, you guys aren't powerful, you don't know anything about the real world."

"I don't know anything of the real world? Please Police girl, enlighten me on the subject." He spatted.

I started shacking with anger, "Because! People like me have to work and fight everyday of our lives if we want to survive! We live in the streets and see everything, we see people die everyday from sickness and murder!" I felt hot tears form in my eyes but I didn't stop, " People like YOU say we live in caves of lies and are blinded by the light of reality but it's YOU people who live in the caves! We are out in the sun of truth while you wither away in your safe comfort zone and follow what others see fit!" I took a deep breath after my long speech.

At this point Alucard's face has changed. Before it was filled with anger and disgust but now it actually softened to a sympathy look. My eyes were fixed on his red and orange ones. It looked like he understood what I said and agreed with me.

Then a soft smug look appeared on his face, "You have read Plato?"

I relaxed a bit, "Yes.."

He rested his arm next to his side, "I'm impressed, I never pictured you as a philosopher, Police girl." He was about to turn and walk away, "Wait, my book." He looked back at me and smiled again, "And I never pictured you as an artist." He fiddled with my booklet, "You are quiet good, in fact, your amazing at it."

I tried to hold back a blush, "Can I have it back?" It looked like he was thinking about it, "Hmm…nope." Before I can protest he lifted his index finger, "But I will give it back on one condition."

"What is it?" I hoped it wasn't anything to big.

He smirked, "Make sure you come to dinner and I'll give you back your booklet." And he turned back to walk away, "What makes you think I wasn't gonna go?" I called out.

"Because! I know you…Now!" He called back as he disappeared into the crowd of people.

I smiled to myself. Crap what time is it? I ran all the way to my room and saw Danny just making her way to the room. She asked how was my little talk with Alucard, but I just told her I'd inform her later.

I looked like we made it back in time just as Walter was coming down the hallway to our room. Then the next few minutes was stressful and confusing. Walter explained so many things that just seemed ridiculous. I had to use two spoons, three forks and two knifes for different things. After I got that somewhat down we moved on to applying a napkin nicely neaten on my lap. It took me four times to get it right while it only took Danny once. Next, how to make small talk. That was the only thing I was really good at. For a minute there we got off track due to Walter explaining to me his history with the Hellsing's. I found out that Walter really enjoyed his time as a butler for them and that they were all one family in ways. I did enjoy my time talking to him but we had to get one more thing down before we can leave to the dinner party. The one thing I dreaded the whole time. The dress.

"I'm not coming out." I stiffly said.

"Come on Seras, I bet you look drop dead sexy in it!" Danny said from the other side.

"That's what I'm worried about!" I wined.

"Where did you get such a dress, Danny?" Walter asked interestedly.

"I bought it off some merchant in Ireland." Danny said proudly, "Aren't you glad I bought it, Seras?"

I rolled my eyes, "Oh, yes I sure am."

"No rolling eyes, Ser!"

"Miss Victoria, I know you can do this." Walter said.

I sighed, "Ok….here I come." I slowly walked out of the bathroom and entered the room. Walter and Danny's mouths dropped.

The dress I had on was a blood red V-neck, with black lace tracing the neck line, it also went to about my ankles, and had black lace trimmed at the bottom too, it was silk and fit my body perfectly. And to finish off the look, I had on black gloves that went to my elbow.

I slowly shrugged my shoulders, "So, what do you guys think?"

'You…look…..AMAZING SER!" Danny did another one of her 'sexy' poses, "The men are going to drool all over you."

Walter smiled, "You look beautiful, Miss Victoria."

"Come on Walt, you know you want to say something else," Danny gently elbowed Walter's ribs.

He closed his eyes and coughed to his fist in what looked like he was covering the blush that was rising in his face, "Danny, I assure you I mean no other name describing Miss Victoria."

She smiled devilishly, 'Suuurreee."

Walter mumbled something that sounded like, "I thought Alucard was bad enough."

"Ok, what time is it?" I tried to move the awkwardness away.

Walter looked outside, "It must be around seven o'clock, I must go Miss Victoria. Sir Integra will be expecting me." He picked up his coat from the table and made a little bow, "You will be meeting us in the lobby, see you soon Miss Victoria."

I smiled and waved, "Bye Walter and thank you."

He smiled back and left.

I turned to Danny, "Let's get this show on the road or I'll never get my booklet back." Danny tilted her head to the side in confusion.

I said good-bye to Danny and went to go meet Walter and them in the lobby.

When I got there I saw that I was early. I looked at the small clock in the middle of the splited stair case. It was seven fifty five o' clock. My eye twitched. Either they like to be exactly on time or I'm going to look like a fool. To pass the time I watched as other dressed up people walked passed me. Some occasionally nodded there head as a hello, or just ignored me. I looked back at the clock and it hit eight o' clock. Well they should be arriving soon. Then the left corner stair case came Sir Integra with a nice dark olive green coat on, similar to the one she wore the other night, a dark green and a black coat hanging from both her shoulders. Walter was right next to her escorting her down the stairs. He saw me and informed Integra. She turned around and I swear her cigar almost fell. Guess she wasn't expecting a poor girl to dress like this.

They made there way to me and greeted me, Walter whispered in my ear, "Sir Integra had a bet whether or not you'd show, looks like Alucard won the bet."

"Where is Alucard anyways?" I whispered back.

Walter quickly told that he will escort me to the dinner table and that he will be arriving shortly then made his way back to Integra who was talking to some man.

I sighed, He better show up soon. Right on cue a man dressed in all black and a red tie cam walking down the stair well. It took him a few seconds to notice me and when he did I'm sure I thought he had double checked if it was really me. The face he had was in complete shock. I smirked to myself, think of the devil, and he will come.

Alucard's POV

As I descended down the stairs and I looked around to see if the Seras made it. If she didn't I would loose the bet with Integra and she wouldn't get her booklet back. I honestly didn't mind keeping it.

Then I noticed a woman in a deep crimson dress with a V-neck going down to her chest. The dress fitted her figure perfectly. My eyes swept from nice legs to her hips, upper body then face. Wait…is that the Police girl!

I doubled checked and saw that it was her. Her blond hair was brushed neatly, a light shape of red lip stick coloring her lips, and a hint of blush across her cheeks. I tried to hide astonishment until I heard her thought like she said it out loud.

/ _Think of the devil and he will come _/

It made me smirk, close Seras, your close. I walked up to her and arched a brow, "Police girl, you made it."

She made a pouting look and narrowed her eyes, "I wanted my booklet back."

I laughed, "Yes you will get it back, soon."

She glared at me which made me laugh again. I hooked my arm around hers and walked to the dinning room. It was filled with music and chatter.

"You hate going to these things huh?" Seras asked.

"What makes you think I don't like this sort of thing?"

She smirked, "Because, I know you…now."

"Point for you, Police girl."

We sat down at the table where the Round Table were and some of there friends. As they all talked during the meal I could sense Seras' discomfort. She kept thinking that she shouldn't have came.

"So, Seras is it?" Integra looked at her. I mentally sent Integra, _What are you doing_? She ignored it and continued to look at Seras.

"Um yes, Sir Integra."

"How is your stay on Titanic, nice I hope?" She smiled. Integra smiling….what? I looked at my glass filled with wine. This is wine, right?

_It is wine Alucard, I'm just as shocked as you are_. It was Walter. Guess he saw my expression.

"Yes, so far no rats." That made everyone laugh.

"So you are lower class, are you not Miss Victoria?" One of the Round Tables asked. I watched to see if Seras would react to this. It didn't. Seras stood her ground.

"Yes sir, I am." She smiled.

"So how do you get around due to your rather circumstances?" Another asked. I could sense Walter grow angry at them for secretly making fun of Seras and so was I.

But all she did was continue to smile, "Well, I have to say it's hard from time to time. Pip, my friend that I travel with, and I have to sleep under bridges sometimes to save money. We actually won these tickets to Titanic with a hand of poker." She smirked, "A very lucky hand of poker."

"Life is always a game of luck." Mr. Penwood smiled in agreement.

Seras nodded, "I never know where I'll end up next. I got all I need here, lungs, a heart and stubbornness that could beat a ox." Again the Round Table members laughed at her joke.

"I must agree with you Police girl, you are stubborn." I smirked at her.

"Police girl?" One of the members asked.

Seras turned her attention to him, "My father was a police officer back in London."

"Was?" Mr. Penwood asked. At this, Seras looked down and bit her lip.

I took a chance and answered for her, "Seras' father died in the line of duty." She looked up at me in shock.

Mr. Penwood's face saddened. "Oh I'm sorry. He died a very honorable man."

"To life." Integra raised her glass.

Seras face softened, "To luck."

Everyone saluted to different things and continued conversation. Seras got up from the table and walked next to me, "It's time for me to go."

"Bored already, Police girl?" I teased her.

She shook her head, "I need to get back before Pip and Danny kill each other." She grabbed my hand and shook it. Seras turned to Integra and the others to thank them for having her. Then she left.

In my hand was a crumpled piece of paper That said in neat hand writing:

Meet me at the clock in five minutes.

I smirked. Walter looked at me and I mentally told him that I was heading in for the night. Integra was to busy talking to one of the members so I asked Walter to tell her where I went if she asked. I walked out of the dinning room and saw Seras looking at the clock.

"Police girl?"

She turned around and smiled, "So, you wanna go to a real party?"

A/N: Yes we all know Alucard had a boner when he saw Seras XD

Thanks for the reviews and hoped you enjoyed the chapter! (longest one eevveerrrrr)


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry for the lateness, blame school XD

And thanks for the reviews.

Seras POV

"Come on."

"No."

"why not? You never know unless you try."

"Police girl, this isn't something I exactly do. In fact, I never do."

I was trying to convince Alucard to go and dance with there other people that were following the rhythm of the sensational music the musicians were creating.

Once he agreed to come down to the lower levels to the bar with me I hurried down here. Not only to have more fun but to see if Pip hasn't gotten killed from flirting with some other guy's woman. I was still wearing the silk red dress from the dinner party. There wasn't enough time to change or rather I didn't make time.

When we got down here I saw in the corner Pip and Danny hanging out with the two Spaniards that were our roommates, well ex-roommates. Alucard and I walked up to them and joined in on the conversation. The whole time Pip was talking to them he had no idea what they were saying but miraculously Alucard heard their language and started speaking with them in their foreign tongue. He sounded like he spoke it fluently. Danny wasn't too familiar with the language, only parts of it. I saw that Danny didn't act herself when Alucard was around. She seemed…tense and scared. I saw that when we entered the room her shoulders and body stiffened like the back of the hair of a cat. Then I heard the music that was playing and that's how we ended up fighting about dancing.

"If you want to dance so much." He motioned me to the stage. "Go dance, no one is holding you against your will."

I pouted, "Fine I will."

"Come one Ser, your probably better then any of us." Danny half smiled.

Before I walked away I could see from the corner of my eye Pip staring after me. I ignored it and walked on the stage with others dancing or what I saw tripping and swaying in chaotic movements. I flicked my heels off and they made a clack sound as they hit the wooden floor. My eyes averted back to Pip, Danny and Alucard, they motioned me to continue. I lifted my chin up and turned to dance. A new rhythm started up. It made the adrenaline in my body speed up. I wasn't the only one affected. Others felt it and danced more urgently then before.

The music took control of my body and moved it around like a marionette. Moving my legs in different actions, angles and speed then every one else's. I remembered this kind of music. It was played a few times in Cheddar, back in England. It was an Irish group. The band here was a bit different. The way they played the violin would make anyone wanna dance till their feet gave up. One of the players started singing a song.( A/N: Lyrics in italics)

_I'm a sailor pegAnd I lost my legClimbing up the top sailsI lost my leg!_

Not the best words but it will do. My feet tapped and scurried along the stage with everyone. No one had a partner or just traded with anyone who was next to them. A man grabbed both my arms and started to dance with me. Honestly it was fun. Sadly, our foot work was off.

_I'm shipping up to Boston ... wayy-yooo!_

_I'm shipping up to Boston ... wayyyyyy-yo!_

The crowd made a "way yo" like the words the singer said, Danny and Pip were some of them. As I was jumping around with my partner I could see Alucard staring at me. His bright red and orange eyes were fixed on me. He caught me staring at him and made a toothy grin cross his face. That idiot, thinks this is funny. It's fun to do, but it isn't necessarily funny.

_I'm shipping up to Boston ... wayy-yooo!I'm shipping off ... to find my wooden leg!_

With the more excitement the music brought the more people got wild. My partner danced away from me and I was about to get off, as more people started coming on the stage, a hand grabbed me towards it. Oh great, another drunk. I looked up and was shocked who I saw..

"Pip?" _I'm a sailor pegAnd I lost my legClimbing up the top sailsI lost my leg!_

He was laughing, "Expecting anyone else Seraz?" I smiled at him and shook my head. Both of us weren't as bad as the other dancing partners but it didn't mean we didn't accidentally step on each others foot a couple of times. With the body heat around us and the clothes that Pip was wearing was making me sweat. Didn't help with Pip hat poking my forehead repeatedly._I'm shipping up to Boston ... wayy-yooo!I'm shipping up to Boston ... wayyyyyy-yo!I'm shipping up to Boston ... wayy-yooo!I'm shipping off ... to find my wooden leg!_

Right when the music stopped I asked Pip if we could go sit down. We made our way off stage and walked towards the table. I could see Danny and Alucard staring daggers at each other. Well mostly Danny. The face that she had on was one I haven't seen on her.

Alucard seemed to have a crazy grin on, one that I too haven't seen on him before.

We were walking in on there conversation.

"Do your little friends know about your little secret, my child?"

"It's none of your business you-" She stopped when we came closer to them.

"Danny, you aren't cauzin truoblez to monsieur Dracul, are you?"

Alucard's grin grew, "No, we were just engaging some small talk."

Danny narrowed her eyes at him, "Sure…what he said."

"Vell, why don't ve get some zing to drink, Oui?" Pi called over for some drinks.

I sat down in between Alucard and Danny so they wouldn't fight or whatever they were doing, but it wasn't good.

"Police girl, must I say you danced rather, sloppy out there."

I stuck my tongue out at him, "Like you can do better? Plus, that's how you dance to that kind of music."

"Yeah, you can't do the Waltz here, fancy pants." Danny mumbled.

"Danny." I warned her. I didn't know what was going on with her tonight. She seemed fine before dinner but now…it's like a new person sitting next to me. "Is everything alright. You look sweaty." It was true. She seemed to be panting slowly.

"Maybe she needs a drink." Alucard says rather more in a statement then a question.

" aveţi nevoie pentru a învăţa să taci din gură, conta." Her face darkened.

"Danny, what language is that?" Pip asked.

"It's Romanian." Alucard said. Pip looked at him and said shocked, "You do get around." He nodded in response, not taking his eyes off Danny.

"It's your home land, isn't it, count?" Danny smirked.

Alucard did the same, "Why, yes it is. Uita-te-te, copilul meu, veţi obţine mine nebun."

"Ok, I don't know this language but I know you guys aren't saying nice things about each other. So you guys need to Stop. It." I made a popping sound at the end.

"I'm just testing her Romanian, she's quiet good at it. Must of taken her a lot of time to learn it." Alucard said again in a statement like way.

She shrugged, "Wasn't hard since it's coming from an insignificant country."

Alucard made a growling noise. "Ok, ok, zat iz enough." Pip shouted over the noise that was escalating. The band was starting a new song that seemed more vibrant.

Danny got up, "I'm leaving. See you guys back at the room." She turned to face Alucard, "Conta.." He gave her a wicked grin and she left.

"Vat waz zat about?" Pip asked.

I shrugged. Pip started downing his drinks fast, "Quite the drinker, Frenchman?" Alucard said.

Pip laughed, "Yup, no one can beat me, I basically run on ze booze."

I smiled, "It's true, I wasn't even able to beat him." Alucard raised his brows in an attempt to be surprised, "You drink, police girl? I'm shocked, you seemed so innocent."

Smartass. "One, vhat's with ze weird nickname and two truzt me monsieur, she isn't innocent once zat brooze runs down inzide her."

"Pip!"

"Vhat? Itz true pisoi." He said.

"Stop calling me that name!" I shouted.

"Don't like to be named kitten, Police girl?" Alucard laughed lightly.

"You know French?" Pip and I asked simultaneously.

He nodded, "And three other languages."

Pip mouthed "wow". Alucard graved a shot glass and handed it to me, "Well police girl what will it be? Your friend and I can't drink all of the alcohol."

"I can." Pip whispered.

I looked at him then Pip. They both were smirking at me. Great, his smirking is contagious. I finally sighed and graved the glass. It earned me a taunting grin from Alucard.

"Cheers." I raised my glass and they both followed.

Six shots later….

I hiccupped and moaned a little. My head felt dizzy.

Pip laughed, "Vat's wrong Seraz, had enough?" I looked down and nodded.

Alucard didn't seemed affected, "That was fast."

"Shut up…." I muttered. Nausea swept over me like a wave. In the background I could still hear the music playing but it was like a soft echo. The song stopped and a new one started up. It was different from the other ones we heard all night. It had a more….hmm how would Pip put it, exotic way. I forced my head up and saw some gypsy men playing flutes, violins and a drum like thing. The music was hypnotizing, making my body want to move with it.

The slow music got more deep and women in gypsy clothing got on stage and started dancing to it. I slowly got up off my chair. "Seraz, you ok?" Pip asked concerned. I could hear Alucard answering Pip but I wasn't playing close attention to them. I just watched as the women danced with pink, yellow and other multiple colors of clothes swaying around them in a spiritual way.

My body moved towards the women and I slowly made my way up the stage. The women weren't made that I was there, they seemed happy that someone enjoyed their music. One woman in red and purple clothes gave me a weird thin black and red shawl that matched my dress. I let my finger intertwine with the fabric, feeling its smooth surface and amaze at the designs on it.

The women started dancing slowly as if showing me how to move. The shawl hung from one arm to the other, lacing over my backside. I slowly moved with the woman, trying to keep up with them. I glanced back at the table where Alucard and Pip were. Pip had his mouth dropped wide open in bewilderment and Alucard…well he seemed focused on me like before but it look more like he was trying to look away. His eyes followed every sway my hips made and every twirl my body made. If I wasn't as drunk as I was, I'd probably blush in ultimate embarrassment.

I didn't notice the woman were in a circle dancing around me. They were making me have the spot light. I accepted eagerly. The music started to pick up and my body went along with it. It felt like I was one of the gypsies and it felt amazing.

I was so out of it I didn't notice someone right next to me, placing a hold on my hip slowly spinning me. I figured it would be Pip but this time I was wrong.

Alucard was right next to me, dancing with me.

I took in a deep breath. Either this was the booze or this was really happening.

He had taken off his black coat, revealing his white dress shirt, black suspenders and a loosened red tie. His black ravenous hair was on the side of his face, barely showing his right red and orange eye.

"Just go with it." He whispered.

I nodded and followed his lead. Apparently his was familiar with gypsy music because he as way better at it then me. Our bodies were moving with each other and the black and red shawl was surrounding us.

"I thought this wasn't your cup of tea." I whispered not even daring to look at his eyes.

"The music before didn't interest me." Was all he said.

Half way through the song we didn't notice that the gypsy women had left the stage and joined the crowd to observe us. Honestly, it felt right to dance with him. A few times I had looked up to see his face and every time I looked, he was staring back. Right before the song ended I did something I knew my sober self would have NEVER done.

I smoothly moved the shawl up, placed it behind Alucard's neck and moved it his head down so close to me that I could feel his cool breath near my lips. Our eyes were fixed only on each other. My ocean blue ones and his fiery red and orange ones. Ice and fire.

All around us roared whistles, howling and applause. I quickly realized what I did and let go, making distance between us. Our eyes never left each other. I couldn't tell what he was thinking but oh how I wanted to so bad. Just to have a glimpse in what he was thinking, just one second.

Stop! What the hell were you doing? .ENGAGED.

I started to feel sick to my stomach. Finally Alucard nodded his head back at the table, "Come on." I just followed obediently.

We sat back down in our seats, still getting applauses. Pip looked at both of us with a suspicious look, "Vell, I think we can call it a night, don't you think?"

We both nodded, got up and left.

We were close to our room and I knew I didn't want to turn around to tell Alucard goodnight but I had to. Pip didn't pay any attention to us as he just glided into the room shutting the door softly.

It was quiet as we stood in the hall.

After a few seconds of silence he spoke, "Thank you for the night, Police girl." I didn't look up, "Your welcome."

When I heard footsteps I thought he had left but he appeared in front of me. I could tell by the shinny shoes by my feet. Alucard lifted up my chin with his index finger and thumb so he can see my face, "It's very rude to not look at someone when they're talking to you." He gently said.

I bit my lip, "Um, sorry."

He smirked, "I'll let it pass…this time." His hand dropped from my chin, grabbed my hand and brought it to his lips laying a small peck on it. I shuddered at the impact and I could feel a smirk form on his face as he knew what he caused, "Goodnight, Police girl." With that he walked away without a second glance back at me. I put my hand over my cheek and felt heat on them. Oh god I was blushing. When Alucard left it felt like someone was watching me, I still feel like that. Slowly opening and closing the door I went to my bed with out making any noise. Pip was in bed with his clothes on and Danny was fast asleep. I took off the dress and put on my nightgown and went to bed with the night's images being replayed over and over again in my mind. I sank my head under the covers, I'm in serious trouble.

That's when it hit me….that fucker didn't give me back my booklet.

Damn it.

A/N: yes I know it was a short chapter but blame school. This mite be the last chapter till possibly Saturday. If I'm lucky I can update Friday. Thanks for the reviews and hoped you enjoyed the chapter! J

P.S. I don't really own Danny. She's my sister and she wanted to be in it hahaha, Danny is also I writer on fanfiction, check her story out if you heard of Night World. It's funny, and yes her personality fits her character in this story. Thanks!

And what Danny said before means: "You need to learn to shut your mouth count."

And what Alucard said before means: " Watch yourself, my child, you'll make me mad."


	8. Chapter 8

Again sorry for the lateness, and thanks for the reviews.

And, I don't own Hellsing.

Enjoy.

Walter's POV 

The small clock hanging from the wall hit four o'clock in the morning. I continued to fix the tubby gun that I created for Alucard.

The front door opened and closed. Speaking of the Devil.

I got up and walked the living quarters to find Alucard entering his room. I lightly knocked on his door. "Come in." In his room I saw Alucard sitting on his chair sipping some wine. His face looked frustrated and confused. Something I don't see often.

"How was your night out, son?" I always call him "son" to either let him know ahead of time I'm hear to talk personally or when I just felt like we were having a fatherly and son moment. Right now it was both.

"Well, FATHER, I did have an interesting night, since who knows when." He took a sip of his drink.

"I could tell."

He looked at me, "Oh really? Pray-tell, Walter."

I coughed nervously, "Well, once who disappeared after the dinner meeting, I had informed Sir Integra that you headed off to the room. When the meeting was over about a few hours ago we arrived in the room with you missing. Sir Integra feared you had caused some trouble so she sent me out to go recover you. I fathom you where possibly with Miss Victoria so I headed to the lower levels of the ship."

Alucard's face seemed to be sinking into deep thought, I bet he knows where this is leading. " I discovered the dinning or rather bar area and saw Miss Victoria, you and some other man sitting down having some drinks. I was considering whether or not to approach you, but then I saw Miss Victoria go dance with the gypsies and saw how you seemed, hmm how do I put it." His face darkened with the stalling, "Walter, if you have something to say, just say it."

I sighed, "I saw you and Miss Victoria dance."

"The whole thing?" He didn't have to ask, he could just read my mind.

"From the beginning to the end." I stated.

Alucard twirled the remaining wine in the glass slowly, staring off into it. Then finally said in a nonchalant manner, "So? It was simply dancing, no more."

I made my way to the seat next to him and crossed my legs, letting my arms rest on my lap. " How people ballroom dance is simply dancing, what you and Miss Victoria did was um….voluptuous." He tilted his head back a laughed maniacally

"Did I miss something that amuses you?" I said annoyed.

He calmed down and set the glass on the table, "That is how the dance goes, Walter, you know that."

"Yes, it would be fine if there wasn't one small problem."

"That is?"

"You're engaged, Alucard."

His smile faded away. All he did was stare absently at me, trying to find the right words to say or some excuse to give me. He came up with nothing. Alucard sighed tiredly and slouched back in his chair.

I never really see him like this, it saddens me but he can't help it. Honestly, I never would have thought he would get engaged with Integra…not after….

"Walter, if you please wouldn't dwell on THAT subject, if you don't mind." He nearly snarled.

"My apologizes, Sir." I got up and walked near the door, not expecting anything else from him.

"Walter?"

I turned around, this time his face did look very tired, some bag lines were hanging under his eyes, "You know I don't mean to harm her."

"Whom are you speaking of, exactly?"

He averted his eyes up at the ceiling, "Integra…"

I'm sorry for this predicament, Alucard. I really am but if things can be different, I hope for it. That's what I wanted to say though that would help. I pulled out something from his drawer, finding it while I went through his stuff to see if he found a note. I placed the booklet on the table.

"She is a nice girl, as nice as her drawings." I smiled.

If he looked up there would be a smile too on his face, "They aren't nice, there excellent."

"Alucard, do you care for Miss Victoria?" I just had to ask. Hoping it wouldn't come to the question but it had to be asked. It took him a few seconds to answer, then he said it as emotionless as possible, "No, I don't."

Don't lie, you wouldn't be acting like this if you didn't care for her just a little. Again I didn't say it. Oh, before I forget, "Alucard, how has the search been with the vampire that caused the incident a few nights ago?"

He placed his elbow on the table, supporting his head with his gloved hand. I could see the seal on it glow red and he smirked, "I might have a lead."

I raised a brow, "Oh really?"

He nodded.

I smirked back at him, "I'll leave you to it then." I walked out of his room.

Sir Integra would want to hear about this, the vampire I mean. I don't think I should tell her what happened with Alucard tonight. Not unless I want to cause more stress between them both.

I walked to Sir Integra's room to find her busy in her paper work.

"Would you like some tea, Sir Integra?" I polity asked.

She looked up at me with her stern blue eyes. The same blue eyes that have been passed down in the Hellsing family for generations. "Yes, Walter, that sounds nice."

I poured her from the pot that was in the corner table of the room, it was still warm from earlier, "Alucard has arrived back and has news of the vampire."

"I'm sure he can deal with it without my consent on the matter."

"Is everything alright, Sir?"

She pinched the bridge of her temples, "Why, Walter?"

"Sir." I was getting confused.

Sir Integra graved her cigar, lit it and inhaled and exhaled the smoke, "Why am I marrying him again?"

I sighed, "It is in your power to stop it all, Sir Integra."

She stared at the smoke that exited her mouth for a few moments, " Find out if that Iscariot bastard knows anything about the vampire hiding on this ship, Walter."

I bowed, "Yes, ma'am." And I left it at that.

Seras POV

It has been two days since I had see Alucard or even heard from him. During that time the ship made it's last stop at Iceland to drop off passengers or board them. Danny, Pip and I didn't get off this time because Danny wasn't feeling to well. She must have caught something from what she was eating. Actually, Pip and I never really saw Danny eat anything so we didn't know how she got sick.

Today marked the fifth day of our voyage and I was stuck inside taking care of Danny.

"You sure there's nothing you need? I could go run down to get some food for you."

The mention of food made Danny look greener, " No Ser, I'm ok just probably sea sick or something." She tugged the covers over her head.

"You weren't sick when we were sailing days ago." I don't think she's being honest with me.

"Because I didn't fully take in the thought of me being on sea, after that last stop I finally noticed that from here on out it will only be water and no land." She mumbled through the covers.

I sighed and sat back down the chair I pulled close to her bed. It was my shift to watch her while Pip went to go find a doctor, we didn't tell Danny we were looking for one. The mention of doctor freaks her out.

"Don't worry, Pip will be back with some medicine." I assured her.

"Hmm."

I grabbed a piece of paper, a pencil and started doodling. I still haven't gotten back my booklet, that lying bastard. 'I'll give it back to you if you come tonight police girl' pssh, freaking liar. I got robbed is more like it. I bit my lip. Or…he was avoiding me because of the dare devil move I pulled the other night. Yeah, that has to be it. Great, now I look like some man stealer. That is not me but surly he figured out that it was the booze controlling me….and the music…..and his eyes…..

"Ser?"

I exited my thoughts, "Yeah, Danny?"

She peeked her eyes out of the covers looking right at me. "Can you not stand over me and breath down my neck, I know I'm irresistible but this is just to much for me to handle."

I grunted, "I'm like two feet away from you."

"Two foot steps to be exact."

I sighed and got up, "Fine, I'm sure Pip will be back in time with the doctor, I'm going to the book store." Before I shut the door I could hear Danny squeak in horror, "DOCTOR?"

While my little adventure to find the bookstore I ran into Pip. He was walking up with some blonde hair man. Wait, that isn't just some blonde hair guy!

"Father Anderson, it's great to see you." I smiled and waved at him.

Pip and Father Anderson stopped talking to look at me. Father Anderson recognized me quick, "Ah, Miss Victoria, how are ye this evening?"

"Oh just on my way to the bookstore, are you going to go check up on my friend?" I asked.

Pip and him nodded. "Father Anderson iz ze only doctor zat vill come done 'ere to zee Danny for free."

I looked back at Father Anderson, "I thought you were a priest?"

He laughed a little, "Aye, but 'am also good with medicines as well so I figured 'hat I should check on ye friend."

I bowed my head in a thank you, "Please take good care of her, Father."

"Of course, my dear." Him and Pip continued their way to the room and I continued my search for the bookstore. It took me awhile to find it but I was glad I did because I was just about to give up.

I entered the small store to find five rows of shelves filled with books. The cashier saw me and asked, "How may I help you today, ma'am?"

"Oh I'm just looking around, you know see if I haven't read any of these." I laughed. He smiled and nodded heading back to what ever he was doing.

I looked among the first three rows of shelves. They were filled with philosophy, atheism, Christianity, Muslim, evolution and fictional books. I picked out three books so far and they rested in my arms waiting to be read. Now to see how much they cost. I placed my three books on the table and the cashier looked at them, "hmm, nice choosing. That will be two dollars and fifty cents please."

I took out the coins in my pocket, I only had a dollar and five cents. Crap.

"Um it looks like I'll be putting back the other one." He nodded and handed me the books so I'd chose which to put back. I walked back to the third aisle to put back the book about Ancient Civilization. I glanced back at the other two in my hand. _The Divine Comedy _and Avicenna's book _The book of Healing_ were the ones I'd chose to buy. Once I entered the four aisle something caught my eye as I skimmed through the names of the books. A old brown book that had it's name faded from the spine. I pulled it out and turned it around to see the cover. It read, _Dracula_ by Bram Stoker. I smiled a bit, I read the book before, it was very good and it scared me for days. Afraid that Dracula would bite me at night. As I stared more at it the more of a tickle I get from my brain. Sure I know the name but…something seemed more familiar about the name.

"Really, Police girl?"

I jumped in shock and dropping my books on the floor. I looked up and saw two orange and red eyes staring right back at me. Oh god, not now.

Alucard grinned as if he read my mind, "Interested in vampires are you now?"

I picked up my books quickly, "No, I was just looking at it."

I pushed past him to the cashier but he was no where to be seen. Damn it.

Alucard walked up right next to me. From the corner of my eye I could see him in his usual black suit with a red neck tie but his hair seemed more straight and long today, it brushed a little past his shoulders. Alucard grinned as he saw me staring, "Like what you see, police girl?"

I blushed and looked away, "Not even." I felt his presence drift closer to me. My heart started to pick up.

"_The Divine Comedy_?" He seemed shocked.

"Yeah, what is it too you?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He laughed at my annoyance, "You continue to amaze me, Seras Victoria."

He actually said my name? My full name. I always was police girt to him. Hmm, he could be sucking up to something. That's right!

"Where's my booklet you bastard!" I practically yelled.

He smirked, "Oh yes that, I have it right here." Out of nowhere my booklet appeared when he moved his arm from behind his back. "Well, give it back!"

Alucard moved his hand back behind his back again, "One condition."

This guy is really getting on my nerves now. "What is it this time?"

"Let me buy you these books." He plainly said as if it was so ordinary to say.

I gave him a your-kidding-right?, look.

"But.." He picked up the book Dracula, "Not this one."

"I wasn't going to get that one anyways, I picked it up when you made me drop it."

"You mean when you made yourself drop it, you should learn to be more alert of your surroundings so this sort of things won't happen, Police girl."

I gritted my teeth, "I am alert of my surroundings, it's just that every time your around I loose focus."

Alucard grinned wider, "Why? Is it because my dashingly good looks?"

"Pssh, not even."

"How cruel, Police girl, my ego is now tarnished and is hurting in deep malicious agony." He placed his gloved hand over his heart. Then, for the first time I noticed his gloves. There was a pentagram enclosed by a circle with inscriptions on them. He saw me notice it and put his hand in his pants pocket.

The cashier man finally returned and Alucard paid for my books. I thanked him and he gave me my booklet back, finally. Right as I turned around to go back to the room he asked me to take a walk with him on deck. "Why should I?"

"Well, it will repay for my kindness for paying for your books."

"But but you volunteered to pay for them." I said.

He smirked, "Yes and it's common courtesy to repay for one's good deed."

"By torturing them for the whole night?" I mumbled.

At last, I agreed to take the walk with him. When we got outside on deck it was just reaching sun set. Danny was right, he only went out right before or after dark. Speaking of her, I wonder if she was ok?

Pip's POV

Ugh, my head. I got off ze floor with a big headache zat could pozzibly kill a horse. Vhat vas I doing before? I looked around to find myself in ze room. Zat's right, Danny.

I turn to zee Danny zitting on ze table sipping some stuff that looked like wine.

"Danny? Vhat 'appened? Where did zat wine come from?" I slowly got up off ze floor and sat down on ze opposite zide of her.

Zhe looked at me, "You came in the room all tried and passed out on the floor, and this is your wine I found under your bed." Ze lazt part zhe said all happy.

"Really? I don't remember much of vhat 'appened after I….." Vhat did I remember lazt? I woke up zis morning with Seraz buggin me 'bout Danny being sick and me going out to find some medicine and…something else.

"Want some?" Danny handed me ze wine.

"Sure." I took it and gulped ze rest zat was in ze glass.

Danny widened her eyes, "You French people drink weird."

"Zorry, I really needed it." I looked around for Seraz. "Vhere's Seraz?"

Danny shrugged, "I'm guessing she's at the bookstore or walking on deck."

Outside I could zee ze stars covering ze night sky. Seraz would be out zhis late at night. Vhen ve were kids ve always went out and stared out at ze sky and try to count ze stars. Zat was right before her parents were killed.

"Pip?"

"Oui?"

"Do you have feelings for Ser?" Danny asked.

"Vhat? Vhat makes you say zat?" I couldn't believe zhe ask zat.

Danny shrugged, "Just asking, you always seemed protective over her."

"Vell, ve known each other since ve were kids, basically ve see each other as brother and sister."

"But that's how she sees it, huh?"

I sighed, "Let it go Danny, vhat ever zhe chooses I'm happy with." I took out at a cigarette and lit it. I tried to remember vhat I waz doing, I zink I waz walking with someone, but who? Hmm, I do remember seeing Seraz az I waz gong back to ze room. Then, yeah then monsieur Dracul caught up with me asking for Seraz, zat he found her booklet.

"He must be with her right now." I said.

"Who?" Danny sounded concerned.

"I remember on my way down 'ere I ran into monsieur Dracul and zat he needed to zee Seraz. They are probably with each other right now az ve speak."

Danny got up off her seat fast, "I got to go, I'll be back in awhile." She got to the door and stopped, "It was nice meeting you Pip, really, I consider Seras and you good friends." And with zat zhe left. Vhat waz zat about?

Seras POV

We talked for awhile as we walked along the deck. Most of the conversation revolved around me. He asked where was I born, favorite things to do, what I wanted to be when I grew up, and why I wanted to go to America. With each answer I gave him he immediately asked another, like he wasn't satisfied with my short answers. Then he started to get more information about the things I'm interested in like books and paintings.

"So you read books about Hell and divinity with a mixture of philosophic views?" He asked or rather interrogated.

"With a sprinkle of fictional stories." I joked.

"And does Dracula fall in that category?" I nodded. "When did you read that?" He asked.

"I believe I was eight years old when I read it, I had to read it a few times to fully understand what was happening though. Hahaha, I was scared for days thinking Dracula would bite me in my sleep." Both of us laughed.

"Who is your favorite character?"

I took a second, "It's between Mina Harker and Abraham Van Hellsing." Speaking of that, Sir Integra has the same last name as him, I should ask that when it's my turn to ask the questions.

"And your least?" He continued.

"Dracula."

Alucard rolled his eyes and mumbled something that sounded like, "Thanks, Police girl."

"Have you read it before?" I asked.

"You can say that." He didn't look at me as I asked.

"Who's your favorite and your least?"

He too took a second to answer, "The exact opposite of yours…"

When he said that he sounded unsure about he's answer, "So, when were you born?" He didn't answer. Damn it, um what now?

I took advantage of the silent moment to stare at the sky. It was filled with tiny stars and a crescent moon shining down on us. Pip and I use to try and count the stars when we were little, we failed at one thousand and fifty since we fell asleep. One of those nights, after I was done reading Dracula, I found a book in town filled with poems about other books. One of the poems was about the book Dracula, it was called, _The Vampire_. I would sing it to myself and sometimes to Pip before we went to bed. To this day I still remembered the words to it.

"_A fool there was and he made his prayer_

_(even as you or I)_

_To rag and a bone and a hank of hair_

_(we called her the woman who did not care),_

_But the fool he called her his lady fair-"_

"Even as you or I.." Alucard gently whispered in a non singing voice. I turned to see him staring at the sky. His crazy black hair flowing around his face. Then he said in a small whisper again, "Continue." (A/N: italic's are still Seras singing and normal font will be Alucard just saying, Alucard doesn't sing! Lol)

"_Oh, the years we waste and the tears we waste,_

_And the work of our head and hand _

_Belong to the woman who did not know"_

(And now we know that she never could know)

_And did not understand_..

_A fool there was and his goods he spent,_

(Even as you and I)

_Honour and faith and a sure intent_

(And it wasn't the least what the lady meant),

_But a fool must follow his natural bent_

(Even as you or I)

_Oh, the toil we lost and the spoil we lost_

_And the excellent things we planned_

_Belong to the woman who didn't know why_

(And now we know that she never knew why)

_And did not understand_

_The fool was stripped to his foolish hide,_

(Even as you and I)

_Which she might have seen when she threw-_

_Him aside_

(But it isn't on record the lady tried)

_So some of him lived but the most of him died-_

(Even as you and I)

_And it isn't the shame and it isn't the blame_

_That stings like a white-hot brand_

_It's coming to know that she never knew why_

(Seeing, at last, she could never know why)

_And never could understand….._

I looked at him and he was looking back. He didn't seem to be here, mentally. His eyes showed that he was far from here, like he was stuck in the past. I couldn't stand his gaze so I walked up to the railing and stared out to the sea. A cold chill went down my back. The coat I had on wasn't helping much with the wind and my hat wasn't keeping my ears warm like I thought it would. I should leave, I have my booklet and I went on his walk. I deserve to leave now.

Alucard appeared right by me before I moved. Damn it.

"I didn't know you knew that poem." He gently said, obviously still not fully here.

I sighed, "I use to sing it to Pip and myself before we went to bed when we were kids."

"You known him since you were kids?"

I nodded, "Yeah, since we were five years old. My parents knew his and we watched him as his family went out to do there jobs. They were mercenaries."

"He didn't want to follow there foot steps?" He asked curiously.

"Pip was planning to until…" I couldn't finish.

Alucard waited a few second to see if I would say anything, when I didn't he asked, "Until what?"

I could feel my bottom lip quivering and my eyes watering. I didn't want to tell him, I barley knew him but…I just can't hold it in. I've been quiet about it for years, not bringing it up to Pip or anybody else. Having to tell someone would make me feel better, even if it is to Alucard.

"When I was seven years old….my parents were killed.." I struggled to say.

"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to."

I shook my head, "I have to say it, it's killing me just by holding it in…" I took a deep breath. " One night, when my parents and I dropped off Pip at his grandfathers, since his parents passed away a year before, we came home and my mother tucked me in to bed. As she was singing me to sleep we heard a crash coming from the living room. My mother told me to stay while she checked to see if my father was fine.." I kept taking deep breaths. " I disobeyed her and followed her, as we entered the living you we saw everything tossed around and glass broken. My mother hid me in the closet, ordering me not to come out no matter what. Then, two men came in the room, throwing my father to the ground and pointing a gun at him."

My hand squeezed the railing till my knuckles were white, "They shot my father five times and they started shooting my mother till she collapsed on the floor in front of me. One of the men started to…defile her corpse, the other man just laughed and made jokes. I was practically shaking with terror….wanting to scream for them to stop. As I was witnessing this, something clicked in my head…. or rather broke, I walked out of the closet grabbed a fork that was on the floor, ran up to the man who was defiling my mother and stabbed him in the eye. His partner got out his gun and shot me in the stomach. I laid there dying, soon after they left and I heard more men come into the house. It was Pip's grandfather with some police, they heard the gun shots and went for help. Then they saw me and helped remove the bullet, I barley remembered what was happening around me. After that I wasn't the same, I was emotionless and filled with hate. Pip was the only I was nice to. Once Pip's grandfather died we were one our on, stealing for food, Pip said from then on out he would watch over me, giving up his dream of becoming like his parents…"

By that point I was crying my heart out. The memory was fresh in my mind, burning into my skull. For the first time, Alucard wrapped his arms around me and brought me to his chest. He was didn't say anything to me as I cried in his arms. The middle of his suit was damp with my tears.

I coughed and sniffed the last of my tears. "Are you done?" He lightly.

I nodded and wiping the left over tears going down my cheeks, "I'm sorry."

Alucard seemed a bit confused, "About what?"

I chuckled, "For ruining your suit."

He looked down and saw the dampness. He looked back at me with a smirk, "I'll put that on your tab."

I couldn't help but laugh and him the same. His laugh was different, it was a casual laugh, not one of his maniacal or cocky ones.

Alucard was about to say something till a bullet went past us.

"What the?" I didn't finish. Alucard pulled me aside behind a wall. "Stay down." He hushed.

I peaked from behind the wall and I saw a person dressed in all black with a gun in it's hand. "Come on out, you bastard."

The voice sounded like it was feminine. "Is that person talking to you?" I asked

I saw Alucard's grin widen, "Seras, I want you to go back to your room and stay there. I have things covered."

"But Alucard-"

"I said, ." I frowned at me.

Now isn't the time to be stubborn Seras, just listen to him. "Fine, but be careful." I ran in the other direction without looking back. I need to find help, there has to be some crew men out there somewhere. I ran past the lobby building and again like the other night I heard Danny's voice call out my name.

"Seras!" Danny's faint voice yelled.

I turned around to see nobody there…again. But what was different was that the lobby door was open. No don't, Alucard told you to go back to the room. Just….step back….and..

"Stop! What are you doing!" That time it was my voice. Fuck it. I ran inside the room, I was in the dark room that had the other door on the other side. I walked to it and opened it without hesitation. The lobby was empty with some lights on. The little clock in the middle of the stair well showed it was midnight. Why was it empty this early? Usually people left around three in the morning. I slowly walked to the edge and glimpsed down to the bottom floor. No one.

Suddenly faint gun shots was heard through out the room. There were some people dressed in soldiers uniform on the other side of the stairs, I could see right through them. It's part of my memory…

The soldiers were shooting at the people that were down the stairs, which I could see right through them as well. The people getting shot at didn't seem…normal. They were moving slowly and their skin looked like a different color, maybe bluish and whitish.

A solider looked like he was talking to someone but when I tried to get a better look something or someone came crashing from the glass ceiling. Their body came crashing down with the fallen glass surrounding them.

I ran down the stairs to see the person struggling to get up. The person had a black cloth covering it's face, making it hard to see.

It saw me and flinched, "Get…ugh….away." The person had bullet wounds in their arms, stomach and leg. "Are…you alright?"

It tried to get away from me but it kept stopping from the pain it was feeling. Just help the person Seras. I walked up to it and bended to it's level. "Here let me help you." I tried to take off the cloth.

"No…don't." Now, I knew it was a girl's voice.

"Please, the clothe can help cover-.." I grabbed the clothe and pulled it off her face…..I couldn't believe who it was covering…

"Danny?…" I gasped.

Danny coughed up blood, "Seras…run."

"Oh god Danny, hold on I'll get some one."

"I wouldn't do that if I was you." Another female voice entered the room.

I looked up to see a small girl dressed in all white standing on the stair railing and she was smirking down at us. The girl had dark black hair that looked a little purple in the moonlight and her red eyes was filled with excitement.

"Why are you doing this!" I yelled at her. The girl just laughed, "It's my job to kill low lives like your little friend down there."

"Seras, you need…to run." Danny continued to cough up blood.

The girl point the gun at Danny, "Now to finish this so I can be in time for dinner."

I stood in between the gun and Danny, "No your not."

The excitement in the little girl's eyes faded and was replaced with anger, "Move, girl, or I will shoot you."

"No you…won't" Danny managed to whisper.

I stood my ground, "Let Danny go, she hasn't done anything wrong."

She seemed amused by my effort, "Are you that naïve girl? ALL vampires have done something wrong!"

"Vampires? Danny, what is she talking about?" I turned to see Danny looking at the ground.

"Check the bullets, girl! Are they silver?" I did as she said and checked. She was right, one of the bullets that Danny just pulled out was dressed in silver and the bullet whole in her was releasing some small lines of steam in the air, as if it was burning her.

"Danny…..are you a..?" The sound of a gun being reloaded filled the air. I turned to see the girl again pointing it Danny, "Last chance, move!"

I clenched my fists. What am I going to do? I can't just leave Danny like this, especially get her killed. "NO!" I yelled.

The girl shot a warning bullet that hit the floor in front of me, "I mean it." Her face darkened.

That's it…why didn't I notice it before. "Your…that girl. The one with that weird big gun."

The girl seemed shocked, "Your remembering….your not suppose to remember.."

Everything came back like a wave hit me clear in the face. The girl, the zombies, the soldiers…the child… "You killed that child….HE WAS JUST A KID, YOU MONSTER!" I screamed at her.

That hit the girl like one of her own bullets. She regained herself and snarled at me, "You have interfered long enough, girl." I glared back at her.

Danny managed to sit up, "Face it, you won't shoot her conta-" A bullet shot through Danny's rib cage and she creamed in agony.

"Danny!" I ran towards her, "Danny, come on get up."

"In here!" Men were shouting.

"Shit!" The girl swore. While she was distracted with the men coming our way I helped Danny up and quickly walked her out of there. The whole way we had to stop a few times so she could catch her breath. We finally made it back to the room and Pip was there for once.

"Vhat ze fuck 'appened!"

"Help now, questions later." We both put her on her bed. Her blood was slowly stopping, "I'll go get a doctor!" Pip was going to leave but Danny grabbed his hand and pulled him back.

"NO! I'll heal within a few minutes." She sounded a bit better than earlier.

"You've been shot, a lot!" He protested.

I shook my head, "Just listen to her."

Pip sighed, "I'll get more towels then." He slammed the door as he left.

I turned to Danny, "You have a lot of explaining to do." She nodded weakly, "I'll explain…once I get some rest…"

After awhile Pip came back with towels, still pist off for not knowing what was going on, and we cleaned Danny's wounds as she fell asleep.

"Seras, her wounds…there healing on there own." Pip said amazed.

I walked to my bed, laid down and answered in shaky voice, "That's because she's a vampire, Pip." And I went to sleep that was filled with cries and gun shots.

A/N: This is THE longest chapter, I wrote it since it took me awhile to update. So UR WELCOME! Hahaha jk, but ya hoped you guys liked it and please view, also if you have any ideas please feel free to give them. Thanks!


	9. Chapter 9

**I have noticed that I have turned away from the original story line from Titanic and got caught up with the characters. Please forgive me for this is my first story and had made a noob mistake. From here on out it will consist of the good parts of Titanic, if you have seen the movie you will get some of the parts or the scenario. Also there will be parts from the Hellsing OVA, hint. Thanks and please enjoy! **

**P.S: Action will be coming in after this chapter! Finally! lol**

**Third Person POV**

**A long blonde hair man watched as his idiotic brother stood at the front of the ship screaming his un-dead lungs out.**

"**I'm the fucking king of the world! YEAH MOTHER FUCKER! WOOOHHHH!" The dark haired brother yelled.**

"**Jan, would you please get down from there, you will blow our cover." The blonde brother said.**

"**Come on bro, fucking lighten up, enjoy the fucking view because this time tomorrow this ship will be bathed fucking redder then Satan's asshole!" Jan yelled.**

**He walked up to Jan and hit him across the back of the head, "Don't just announce our plans you mindless moron." **

"**Luke, dude, you almost knocked me over the fucking railing. I could have died." He tried to punch his brother.**

**Luke dodged it with ease, "Now back to the matter at hand, we need to find away to distract the Hellsing group while we set the plan in motion. We can't let them figure us out till then. So far we were able to which some of the blood they had for him to just regular wine so his powers shouldn't work as well as they usually do."**

"**Hahahaha, look bro I'm flying!" Jan stretched out his arms in the sky.**

"**And now your falling." Luke pushed his brother over. He cursed and caught the edge, "What the fuck!"**

**Luke looked down at Jan and smiled at his reaction, "Are you quit down yet?"**

**Jan cursed again, "Yeah, yeah I'm done." Luke helped his brother up.**

"**So when can we kill the Hellsing bitch?" Jan asked intently.**

"**Patience little brother, to get close to Sir Hellsing we need to pass through her guard dog, Alucard." **

"**fucking how? That dude follows her around like some stupid lost dog, pretty fucking pathetic if you ask me." Jan walked off the railing towards his brother.**

"**Ah, but unlike you I do some research, lately he hasn't been around her as often." Luke sat down by a near bench, followed by his brother.**

"**Oh yeah huh? He's been hanging around that big tits girl right?" Jan started to laugh. "Man that guy has some taste after all."**

"**Well, all we have to do now is use her to get passed Alucard and Hellsing is ours for the killing." This caused Jan to laugh harder, "Fuck yeah! No one messes with the Valentine brothers!"**

"**You know maybe once were fucking done with that little Hellsing bitch I could have some fun with Alucard's new bitch-" **

**They were interrupted with some people yelling. "What the fuck?" The Valentine brothers turned their attention to the right side of them. They walked passed the control room that was near the lobby and noticed a tall man dressed in black arguing with and small strawberry blonde girl dressed in men's clothes.**

"**What do we have here?" Luke purred.**

**The small strawberry blonde girl was pushing the tall man away as he tried to approach her and she begged him to stop, "Alucard please! Just go away, I don't ever want to see you again!"**

"**This is fucking pure entertainment right here.' Jan laughed quietly.**

**Luke nodded and smiled wickedly, "We are just…researching." And they continued to watch the two fight and yell at each other.**

**Seras POV **

**Vampires. I just can't grasp the idea that they are real. Even if they are real, how could Danny be one? She's just a kid, barley fifteen years old and she was one. Take a deep breath Seras, once she wakes up you'll know everything. I hope.**

**My stomach started to turn around in my body, the feeling of anxiety and fear fueled me right now. What if that girl came back to try and kill Danny? Maybe it was a bad idea to come back out here, but I just couldn't stay in my room anymore. The nightmares were to vivid, too real. Ever since I got my memories back about that incident that was all I could think about. That girl shooting the child. He didn't even look more than five years old.**

**I watched as the restless waves hit the sides of the boat. The early cold morning wind slowly cooled me down from my adrenaline rush I had two hours ago. **

**If vampires do exist, have I ever ran into one before in my life, besides Danny? That girl, I saw her get shot right in the forehead when she was killing those zombie like people, yet there she was, beating up Danny. That's another vampire to add. What did Danny do to piss her off? Wait, wasn't Danny trying to shoot Alucard? Holy crap, Alucard! I forgot about him. Shit I hope he's ok. There isn't any soldiers patrolling the area or sirens going off so that must mean everything is fine….right? **

**I shouldn't even bother worrying about him, what is he to me? He's not even a friend. Just some prick who steals stuff to get girls attention. Sadly, no matter how many times I tell myself that or think it, the dance we shared keeps popping in my head. His arms around me, in a protective manner. His magma eyes only staring at me. I was good at blocking feelings but this feeling I get when I think of him or even be around him explodes and destroys my barriers. Sometimes I just want to lay down and enjoy this feeling. Its warm, makes my stomach fell mushy and fuzzy. Oh god, especially that dance. We were so close to each other I thought for a second we would kiss. His body heat right next to me warming me up. His lips looked smooth and soft…**

**I wrapped my arms around me, NO… I don't want to feel this. I know it feels wonderful but, he's engaged and has no interest in me what so ever. When I first met him I hated him. He looked cocky and snobby. Act like he could do anything he wanted and get away with it. Once I saw him by the railing, what looked like he was going to kill himself, there was something in his eyes. Torment and depression overflowed his captivating eyes. Even when he was threatening me with the gun I just couldn't walk away. It felt like he wanted to be comforted, as if he was child left alone in this world who didn't know what to do. Just like I did.**

**I bottled the feeling back up. No, this has to stop. Next time I see him...it will be the last.**

**I released the breath I was holding, just relax. I rubbed both my arms to keep me warm.**

**A hand grabbed my shoulder. My instincts kicked in and I grabbed hold of the arm, went out of it's reach and twisted it in front of me. The sound of a cracked bone hung around my ears. The person stood there very still, not affected at all by my attempts. Now I got a full view of who's arm I probably just broken. It was Alucard's.**

**I released my hold and covered my mouth in horror, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry!"**

**He smirked at me, "Note to self, don't to sneak up on police girl."**

**I looked back at his arm, it still looked twisted, "Are you badly hurt?"**

**Alucard just laughed, "Please, it takes more than that to hurt me." He took hold of his arm and gave it a twist clockwise making the bone snap back into place. The sound made me sick. Alucard saw my disgust and gave me a wicked smirk. "The question is, are you ok, police girl?" I shakily nodded at him.**

"**I thought I told you to go back to your room?" He asked as if we were talking about another topic I missed.**

"**What?"**

"**Earlier, I told you to go back to your room, you disobeyed." He said sternly.**

"**How can you be so nonchalant about this! Your arm is broken!" I started to panic, doctor, I need a doctor. Maybe Father Anderson is near by.**

"**Police girl!" He hollered.**

"**What?" I yelped.**

"**I am fine. I just put it back to place so as long as I don't move it too much I'll be fine and it will heal." His annoyance was rising.**

**I kept staring at his arm. He lying, it has to hurt. I BROKE IT!**

"**I'll ask again, earlier I told you to go back to your room, why are you out here again?"**

**I narrowed my eyes at him, "I did but after what had happened I believe I deserve nice fresh air to clear my head." Then I raised an eyebrow, "What even happened to you? You disappeared once that girl showed up."**

**It looked like he didn't like what I was asking, too bad. "That isn't important at the moment, there's high security lurking around here now, checking everyone so you need to go back to your room right now." He was very serious now.**

"**Look, I don't know what is happening, but all I know is that you are involved in it somehow." I sneered. **

**Alucard raised a brow but still tried to hide his amusement, "Oh really? What in your God's name makes you think that?"**

**I hesitated, "I..I don't know but it just feels like everywhere you go bad things start happening."**

**He stared at me with his eyes now slowly turning redder, "Yes….I guess your right. Death and chaos does have it's way in appearing with every footstep I take."**

"**Not exactly what I meant, but in a way yes."**

**His face formed in a sneer, "Just trust me and go back to your room like a good little girl."**

**I chuckled, "Trust you? That's the last thing I would do because I barely even KNOW you!" I thought a second, "But I think I can guess what your are."**

**He narrowed his eyes at the statement. "Your just some sad man who can't except that he's not better than everybody else. You believe your strong, thinking everyone around you is inferior to you. Guess what, your wrong. A lot of people are stronger than you, mentally at least!" His face got darker with every word I was practically shouting, " What's even more sad is I believe you just woke up from your comfort zone to realize the world isn't afraid of you like you thought it did. That probably what you fed off, fear. Well guess what ALUCARD, no matter how you see the world, people will still grow stronger no matter how much shit goes their way. At least they're doing something about it and not whimpering at your feet!" **

"**You just think you know me but your not even close, but I KNOW you, and it takes a good yell to get you to do anything reasonable!" He countered, still pist off at what I said.**

"**You don't know anything thing about me!" I spat. **

**His traditional manically grin rose on his face, "I believe I do, police girl. Your just a little girl lost and scared of the big world who needs help but doesn't admit it. The slightest change frightens you to no end and you believe hiding in your pitiful corner in your room will help things. Maybe there is the slightest bit of 'strong' people you speak of, but YOU are NOT one of them. Ignoring every bad thing that comes your way won't make things any better. Why? Is it because you don't want to grow up? Afraid of the big world Police girl?"**

**I flinched at his words, but he wasn't even close to done. "Well listen close police girl, no matter where you go. No matter where you hide. No matter how much you ignore it, it will catch up to you and nothing will protect you from the grasp of reality. So do us and yourself a favor and burst YOUR little happy bubble of COMFORT and grow up because mommy and daddy aren't here to protect you anymore!" He finished his tantrum.**

**He…did not just say that…**

**Alucard then realized what he just said, well that last part. The anger he just had flushed away as he saw my reaction. His mouth opened to say something but nothing came out. My heart felt like it was stabbed. Even if he didn't mean to offend me or wasn't meant like it, I took it that exact opposite.**

"**You…bastard." Tears escaped the corners of my eyes.**

**Alucard took a step forward, "Seras….I'm..sorry."**

**Someone started to slowly clapped behind us. We turned to see someone standing against the wall. The person stepped out into view and it was Danny. She had a frown and dagger eyes glaring right at Alucard. "Nice Conta, you truly are one fucked up asshole."**

**I wiped my tears away, "Danny, what are you doing here? Are you alright?"**

**She nodded in response, not taking her eyes off Alucard. "I woke up and saw you missing, figured you'd be up here." She approached me and stood by me and not bothering to acknowledge him. " Seras, go back to the room. I have some trash to take out." **

"**What are you talking about?" **

**The sound of a gun being loaded caught our attention. Alucard had a gun pointed at Danny, "For once, listen to your little friend, Police girl."**

**Danny gave Alucard one of her own insane smirks. "Wait, you guys what's going on? Danny what did you do?" I shook her shoulders for her to look at me.**

"**I didn't do anything, Seras, it's what HE did!"**

**Alucard chuckled, "I don't know what your talking about, FREAK."**

**I stared at him, "Alucard!"**

"**Speak for yourself, Dracul." Danny opposed. **

**Alucard gave off a growl that sounded inhuman, "I warned you, my child, not to anger me." He was about to pull the trigger but Danny was faster. She pulled out her a small knife and throw it at his head, sending him backwards.**

"**DANNY!" I covered my mouth from further screaming. Alucard's body laid there lifeless. I was running to go check on him. He did say fucked up stuff to me but that didn't matter right now. Danny stook out her arm and stopped me then whispered, "Watch."**

**I stared at his body not knowing what to watch for. Then his body twitched. I stared in amazement and horror as he slowly got up and pulled the knife out of his head causing small steams to come out of the wound. Just like Danny….**

"**But…"**

"**You fucking piece of garbage." He scorned.**

"**He's a vampire, Seras. The knife is made of silver." She turned at me. My hands still covered my mouth. "But he is no ordinary one, no…" She looked down looking for words. "He's the king of vampires.." She looked back up at me with her blue eyes replaced with pure red ones, "HE is the No-Life-King."**

"**No..Life..King?" My mind was spinning with what she was telling me. I wished this was some nightmare I was still in. Laying in my bed having this.**

**She smiled, "He has many names but humans know him by one."**

**Before she could finish Danny's body was thrown aside by Alucard. Her fell to the floor hard.**

**Alucard bared his fangs at her, "And you will refer me as your death!" Danny quickly jumped to her feet getting her gun out and about to shoot him. My body acted as I moved in between them. I can't handle to see him get hurt again. God help me but…the feeling is forcing it's way out of the bottle. It wants to protect him…**

**Danny's eyes widened, "Seras?…"**

**I shook my head, "That's enough." I could hear Alucard curse behind me.**

"**Seras, this monster-!" I cutted her off, "I know…"**

**She was shaking in rage, "So he has you too?"**

"**My child, it will be wise to SHUT you MOUTH, right now." He growled.**

**I turned my head half way, "Why do you call her that?"**

**Alucard straightened himself up, "Forget about it."**

**That's it, "NO I WILL NOT! I NEED TO KNOW WHAT'S HAPPENING. I'M TIRED OF BEING TOLD TO FORGET ABOUT IT OR IGNORE IT!" I clenched my fist, "Wasn't that what you were telling me?"**

**Again he was speechless. "Since he won't say it, I will." Danny said. **

"**Go on" I assured her**

"**Police girl." He warned. I shushed him.**

"**He calls me that because all vampires are basically his children of the night, we all had to start out somewhere."**

"**He turned you?" I asked.**

**She shook her head, "I'll shorten it for now, I was turned by another which that person was turned by another. It's like a family branch connecting all the way to the first." She pointed at Alucard, "All the people he turned also created vampires and so on so forth."**

**I was afraid to answer the next question. "How..long have you been a vampire?"**

"**One hundred and sixteen years."**

"**Sixteen?"**

"**I'm really sixteen, not fifteen."**

"**Oh…" By this point Alucard was fuming.**

"**That's not all he wants to hide from you." Danny smirked.**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" He yelled.**

"**I'll stop when she says so."**

"**Alucard!"**

**He didn't listen, he pushed me aside walking towards Danny. He picked her up by the collar and growled, "You want to fight me? Very well, LET'S BEGIN!" He raised his fist back ready to punch her in the face.**

"**ALUCARD STOP!" I screamed.**

**He stopped right in front of her nose. "If you want to make up what you told me earlier…you'll let her finish." **

**Danny took the chance to slip out of his grasp and appeared behind me with her hidden power. Something cold touched my neck.**

"**If you move, she dies." Danny said emotionless.**

'**Danny, how could you.." Betray swept over me. Alucard didn't like what she was doing.**

"**Don't worry I'm not going to do it, it was the only way for him to stop." She whispered.**

"**Is it really necessary!" I hissed. She nodded.**

"**Seras." She said out loud, "Would you like to know why he was out here tonight?"**

"**Bitch…" He growled.**

"**Go on…" Truthfully I didn't want her too, I can't take much more of this.**

**She looked at him as she said, "He was sent to erase your memories of tonight's fight between him and I. Just like he did the day of the out break in the lobby."**

**I stopped breathing. He was the one who messed with my mind?…**

"**He can't blow his cover or the Hellsing Organization's either. So he disguised himself as a little girl. It's easy for someone of his power to do it even if we are in the middle of the ocean."**

"**That's enough out of your mouth!" He made his way to us.**

**I turned to Danny, "Leave, before he kills you." She was going to protest but I shook my head, "Please.." I needed to talk to him alone. With the information I was just given…there was to many questions to ask. Especially, with her around. She finally understood and walked away.**

"**Get back here!" He yelled.**

**Right when he past me I said emotionless as possible, "Dracula…."**

**His footsteps came to a stop. We stood there in silence, our backs facing each other.**

"**Your name backwards, it spells Dracula." I whispered.**

**I waited for his reply and got nothing, so I continued, " You real name is Vlad Tepes Dracul, isn't it?" The answer I got was his low growling, point for me.**

**I turned to him not showing any emotion, " You killed the little boy in the lobby, you erased my memory causing me to have dreams and illusions about it, you've killed thousands of people in your life time."**

**He slowly turned to face me and also had no emotion, "You weren't suppose to remember."**

**My feet felt like boiled noodles, it was hard for me to stand up to face him, "Do you feel any remorse for killing that child or for any victim that fell at your hand?"**

**He stood there not answering. I bit my lip, "ANSWER ME!"**

"**No, none at all."**

**I backed away a little. "Were you here to erase my memories?"**

"**Yes."**

**Anger and confusion took control of me, "You bastard…"**

**He made a small flinch at the word but still held his composure.**

"**So everything was a lie? You actually wanting to know me? Pretending to actually give a crap about what I think or feel? Just amusing yourself by making me a toy at your disposal!"**

**He muttered something. "Say it." I glared at him with hot tears flowing down my cheek.**

"**You...were never a toy." He sternly said.**

"**Your lying!" More tears came rushing down. Some reason my heart was slowly breaking into pieces. I couldn't admit before that I really enjoyed his company. Telling him things about myself that I haven't even told Pip. Just him listening to me and telling me some of his interest. I couldn't admit that…I had feelings for him.**

**When I didn't say anything he made his move to talk, "At first, I did think of you as merely another human, weak, unimportant and nothing." He slowly walked to me not caring if I back away with each step he took, "At first when I saw you, fighting in that bar, I admit, I thought you were strong but when you practically spat in my face I marked you as another low life human without a care in the world." If he was trying to get on my good side…he was failing miserably. He laughed like he could read my mind, "Yes, I can read your mind." **

**I can't even escape him in my thoughts. "But I don't enter your mind all the time."**

"**Yeah right…" I mumbled.**

**He smiled gently and shook his head, "It would take away the fun in guessing what you would do next." I stared at him confused but he continued on, "That night, over at the end of the ship, when you stood up against me. I saw something in your eyes that confused me, they had strength, bravery and oh I can't forget your stubbornness." He chuckled at the last one. "You were interesting, I didn't dare to peak in your mind too much other wise I would ruin the fun."**

"**So basically I was your toy, for amusement." I should of known.**

**He sighed annoyed, "No you weren't, not really, it's hard to explain."**

"**Then make sense! Basically all you told me was I amused you this whole time! Entertaining you whenever you got bored or needed a good laugh!"**

"**Your not understanding what I'm trying to tell you!" He yelled.**

"**I do! Your just not understanding yourself!" I started to choke on my tears.**

**His jaw locked, "Please, stop crying."**

**I shook my head and let the tears continue to fall. He chuckled, "Stubborn woman."**

"**I rather be stubborn than an idiot."**

"**Your right…" I looked at him with confusion and he saw it, "With me not understanding myself. I don't really know what I'm trying to say."**

"**Then there's nothing left to say." I turned and walked away. I tried to walk as fast as I can but once I was close to the lobby he pulled me backwards to face him. His face was aggravated and confused. "Can you stop for one fucking second and hear me damn it!"**

**I tried to move away from him his grasp, "Seras just listen."**

**I broke free and back away from him, once he was in reach of me I closed my eyes tightly and yelled, "Alucard please! Just go away, I don't ever want to see you again!" He stopped dead in his tracks and stared at me with an unknown emotion.**

**I didn't open my eyes as he spoke, " Your so confusing…" I peaked a little to see him with a depressed look, "You confused me and I hated you for it." He was growling lowly, "It pissed me of to no end, I couldn't understand you at all like you were some kind of cryptic. A puzzle that God sent to mess with my head, enjoying himself as I ran around trying to solve you."**

**My eyes were open and staring blankly at him, taking in ever word he said, " The night of the dinner, when you were out looking for your booklet I hoped that you wouldn't show up to dinner. I prayed to a God I didn't believe in, to not let you show up. Not out of fear, not out of resentment but…" He was clenching his fist so hard.**

"**But what…?" I asked nervously.**

**He looked away not answering, "When we were dancing…" God, not this part. Part of me wanted to close my ears and not listen. As if it was sinful.**

**He turned his gaze back at me, "If you close your ears I'll tell you in your mind, you wanted to know so damn right I'm going to tell you." Alucard walked up to me and grabbed me wrist and placed my hand over his heart. I was surprised with his action.**

"**What do you feel?" I stopped my protest and listened or rather felt. Nothing, there wasn't a beat.**

"**My heart has been motionless for almost five hundred years, it feels nothing. Through the years no woman's touch has made it feel anything except for hatred."**

**I didn't notice he let go of my wrist. My hand still rested on his chest, resisting the urge to trail along his chest and down to his stomach. It was covered by his suit but I could tell he was fit underneath it. **

"**But when we held each other when we were dancing I felt something different." I looked up at him. His eyes turned back to there natural colors of red and orange. I could see my reflection in them, seeing what he sees. The moon was giving my blonde hair shine to it a long with my blue eyes. I could see the tears had slowly stopped running down my face and my skin looked more porcelain than ever.**

"**Right as our faces were almost touching, I finally admitted to myself I couldn't just let you walk away."**

**I began to shake my head, no….he can't feel this way. This can't be, he's engaged. This is so wrong. Whatever was left of my breaking heart, it completely fell into pieces with the word that exited my parted lips. "No…"**

**I had stopped him as he was in mid-sentence. He looked at me confused, "What?"**

**My bottom lip was shacking, "You can't feel like that."**

"**And why can't I? Do I disgust you so much that it makes you think I don't deserve to feel anything?"**

"**No, it's not what you are…"**

**I removed my hand from his chest and looked him dead in the eye with the fakest serious face I ever pulled, "Your Dracula, king of all vampires, Vlad The Impaler. You kill without mercy or hesitation, that's who you are, I can't change that but…you are suppose to marrying Sir Integra Hellsing and you know that what you are doing is wrong."**

**He waited till I finished, then he growled and this time at me, "Don't you think I know that? I know I have to marry her!"**

"**Then why are you bothering to say this to me!" **

"**Because I fucking love you, you stubborn ass woman!" He shouted.**

**All of a sudden, he stretched out his hands, cupped my face and joined our lips together. The movement was so fast I didn't have time to respond. The kiss was hard and filled with passion with a whole lot of stuff that I couldn't even describe. When I didn't respond he opened my lips with his and deepened the kiss. No, I can't!**

**He paused between the kisses and whispered, "Even this moment I hate you for what you did to me." He kissed me again, "But, that just fuels the fire of how I feel for you." I was shaking in the kisses, I wanted to respond back more then life itself.**

_**Then do it…**_

**It was Alucard.**

_**Please, Seras Victoria…**_

**I…can't….**

**I forced my way out of his grasp and back away with more tears in my eyes. "You can't feel this way for me, You can't show me affection like this…no matter." Just let it out…then leave, "NO MATTER HOW MUCH I LOVE YOU, I CAN'T ALLOW THIS!" **

**I turned around and ran. Again he grabbed my arm to pull me back to him but I turned around and said something I knew would make him leave me alone even if it hurt me to say it, "I will never be your, Count!" **

**I would never forget what he looked like when he heard those words. His face was painted with pain and disbelief. Like the words I said to him staked him right in his undead heart. He let go of me and I ran for it. **

**A/N: Wow, I really did that. I watched episode 2 of Hellsing OVA the other day and heard Abraham say that and I thought hey! Seras should say that. So I slapped it in there. Yes it was mean because it made him think of Abraham and Mina but I just had to. I thank my sister (Danny) for helping me with the idea, so thank her too! It's probably not my best chapter but I hope you guys liked it. Thanks and review please!**


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: Wow, thanks for the reviews guys. I'm glad you guys like it. I noticed some of you had questions about if I'm going to add some other characters in the story and the part where Rose and Jack do there alone time in, you lil pervs hahaha jk, and I'm just going to tell you this once….wait and find out! Mwhahahahahahaha, I'm evil XD (jk). Hope you enjoy the chapter!

**Integra's POV**

"**Walter, where is Alucard? Has he not return from the task yet?" I asked.**

"**No, Sir Integra he has not." Walter was serving my tea to me as we waited for Alucard to return from erasing the girl's mind, yet again.**

"**How long has it been since I sent him?"**

"**About over an hour ma'am." Walter placed the cup of tea next to my paper. I lit a cigar and took my usual routine of breathing in the smoke and exhaling it. Alucard came back from his little brawl with a vampire over an hour ago, before he was caught by the crew men. He stated that it could be the vampire we have been looking for but needs to catch her before assuming anything. Once he told me the report I was not pleased that the girl, what's her name, Seras Victoria was yet again at the scene. There was no choice but to erase her memories of the incident, we couldn't afford any witnesses. **

"**Sir Integra, I don't mean to be rude but I do have a message for you from Sir Penwood." Walter said uneasy.**

**I nodded, "Go on, Walter."**

"**Right." He cleared his voice, "Sir Penwood sent this message earlier today, I haven't been able to read it to you due to the meetings you were attending too, he has asked when shall Alucard's and your wedding date be so he knows when to help set it up with the necessities." Walter finished as he folded back up the paper.**

"**Bloody hell…" I whispered. **

"**Sir?" **

"**Walter, I will appreciate it if I may have a moment alone to gather up my thoughts." I said while gently nibbling on the tip of my cigar.**

**He bowed, "Of course, Sir Integra." **

**Walter closed the door as he left the room.**

**The wedding. I had nearly forgotten about the whole thing, no one has mentioned it in a few days. Even if I am allowed to keep my last name it still wouldn't feel right. I would be Dracul, not Hellsing. That's not the only reason I'd been moody lately, ok for months now. The thought of marriage never passed my mind while I was a girl or a teenager, not even as a young woman. Here I am, twenty three years old and I still don't want to get married. Even in some miraculous way I did plan one day getting married, Alucard wouldn't be my first choice. I did care for him, I think at some small point in time I loved him but that was until I saw who he really was. A monster, that's all. A man damned to wonder the pit of Hell for all time. Not feeling for anyone except himself.**

**At times, he does seem like he cares but I have no clue if that's a lie or not. He never is open with me and nor I bothered to open up to him. We are just two different people.**

**My father wanted me to marry Alucard so he knew I'd be safe and Alucard would have more of a reason to protect me. Honestly, it wasn't right, but it was my father's last wish and I must bide by it. Though…is it worth it? Spending the rest of my life with him? Of course I would since I'm his master but be with him like that? I will become an old woman while he remains as he is now. I just don't like the idea all too well. **

**No, I simply can't follow those orders. No matter how much my father wanted me too. **

**Walter had nearly busted the door down as he rushed into my office, "Sir Integra, you most come immediately!"**

**I quickly got up, put on my coat and ran with Walter to where he was taking me, "What is it? What happened?"**

**Walter looked grim, "Alucard is fighting with Father Anderson."**

"**Bloody hell!" Walter and I ran as fast as we could. We reached the end of two hallways leading up to a room that was surrounded by the Round Table and there guards. The room was used for our meetings, how in the hell did they get in there?**

"**Sir Integra, we tried to stop them but there was nothing we could do, they just started to fight each other till they pushed one another into the room for more space." One of the soldiers said.**

**I nodded and entered the room. The sight was hectic.**

**The room was completely trashed, the long wooden table we use was smashed in half and in pieces. The wall's paint was chipped and cracked everywhere. Even the bloody windows were all broken with glass everywhere, of course, there was blood spread across the floor as well.**

**Anderson was in a fighting position, ready to charge at Alucard. The bayonets he held firmly in his hands were dripping of blood, which was most likely Alucard's. His left lens in his glasses was cracked and his face was troubled with rage. **

**Alucard was completely different. I did feel sorry for the fool who had pissed him off because the look that he had was demented with blood lust. His eyes were widened, showing off his dark red eyes, with a psychotic grin stretched over his face and a revolver in his hand. **

"**Ye bloody heathen, today shall be the day I sent ye to the pits of Hell for all eternity!" Anderson charged towards Alucard.**

"**THEN YOU BETTER HURRY, JUDAS PRIEST!" Alucard roared as he charged to Anderson as well.**

**Anderson pulled out five bayonets in each hand throwing them simultaneously at Alucard. He raised his guns and shot each one into pieces.**

"**Sir Integra do you plan on stopping this?' Walter asked.**

"**No, lets see how the Iscariot deals with Alucard." I lit a cigar, "Also, we should let Alucard have his fun, I'm sure he's been deathly bored."**

**Anderson failed to get to close to Alucard. **

"**Is that all you got, Paladin?" Alucard laughed.**

**Anderson grinned and charged him again with more bayonets ready in his hands. The two clashed, Anderson trying to stab him through the heart or slash his body away. One of the bayonets stabbed into Alucard's arm and it looked like it actually stung him.**

"**Blessed blades?" Alucard said displeased.**

"**Aye, to deal with the likes of your kind!" Anderson spat.**

**Alucard dodged his attacks effortlessly. Quickly, Anderson pulled out another blade and stabbed Alucard in the jugular making blood gush out.**

**He grunted at the impact. Anderson raised his other hand and aimed for Alucard's head. It was blocked by Alucard's gun as both metal clattered together shoving the other aside. This left Alucard open for a brief moment. Anderson took the advantage. He pulled out countless of blades from his sleeve and threw them at Alucard. The impact sent him flying to the next wall as the blades sunk into his body and got stuck in the wall once his body touched it.**

"**Amen." Anderson said.**

**He grinned at his opening. He twirled the other blade in his hand and cut off Alucard's head. The disembodied head rolled across the floor with eyes staring at the ceiling.**

**Anderson lifted his head back and laughed hysterically, "That was all Hellsing's pet had? What a sad disappointment." **

**He put away his blades and walked towards us. The sounds of gasps was heard among the Round Table.**

"**My, my, what have you done to him." I said nonchalant.**

"**Isn't is quite obvious? I just decapitated your pet vampire, Protestant!" He chuckled.**

"**Cut off his head?" I gave him my own chuckle, "Well, that's step one, what about two through ten?"**

"**What?"**

"**You see, I would start running if I was you Iscariot because that vampire will come back any second now." I pointed at the decapitated head that was slowly melting onto the wooden floor.**

"**Have you gone completely insane?" He laughed.**

"**No…that's my job." A voice filled the air.**

**I tsked at Anderson, "Too late."**

**Black bats came from the window surrounding Alucard's body. Some of them screeched as they flew around us.**

"**Cut off his head? pierced his heart? He is not like any vampire you've ever known, your tricks won't kill him. A hundred years of the Hellsing family's knowledge created this achievement. The vampire, Alucard!" I smirked.**

**In front of us the bats formed a body and with it a head that stared at us with blood red eyes.**

"**How the hell did ye do that?" Anderson was now infuriated.**

**Alucard smirked as his wild black hair flowed around him, "Fuck you, that's how."**

**Alucard raised his gun and started firing. Anderson tried to dodge them but in the effort got hit in the arms and legs.**

**Alucard's eyes widened in excitement, his eyes turning more and more blood red as the Paladin ran to him. Anderson took out two more bayonets and stabbed them into Alucard's chest. He spat out blood and laughed. He raised his gun to Anderson's forehead and pulled the trigger. Anderson's body fell to the ground.**

**Alucard walked up to the corpse with not letting his face change from the psychotic grin, "Facing head on against a vampire, very foolish father."**

"**Alucard, what the hell gave you the right to attack the Iscariot." I asked him, not wanting to cause another scene in front of the Round Table members.**

**Before he could answer the corpse moved. "What the hell?" I heard people mumble from behind me.**

**Anderson's body slowly got up and attacked him. I didn't think Alucard's grin could grow any more than it had but I was proven wrong. At this point Alucard had passed the line of insanity.**

"**A regenerator." I heard Walter state.**

"**A what?" I asked dumbfounded, "Tell me once I calmed them both down." Walter nodded.**

"**Alucard I order you to stop!" I commanded.**

**Finally, before he shot Anderson in the head, he stopped. He looked at me with a distasteful look and slowly put his gun away. On the other hand, Anderson kept out his bayonets, ready incase he'd strike again.**

"**I'm sorry Anderson if he had started something with you." I said.**

"**He's the one that started it." Alucard said bluntly.**

"**I didn't ask for you to talk servant!" Anderson chuckled at what I said.**

"**What is it?" I ordered.**

"**He's just a damn dog." He mumbled. "I saw ye pet outside on the deck with a woman."**

"**It seems like Anderson has a little feelings for her possibly?" Alucard smirked.**

"**I do not, she is an innocent girl that cannot be tainted by the likes of ye!" Anderson raised his weapons.**

"**Hold on!" I intervened. "Alucard, was the girl the one I sent you for your mission."**

**He hesitated, "Yes."**

**I nodded and turned to Anderson, "The girl wasn't in danger, we sent Alucard to erase her memories because of her witnessing a fight that occurred earlier." Apparently, that is happening a lot lately.**

**Something I said amused Anderson, "Oh, I think he did a little bit more than what ye ordered."**

**Alucard raised his gun and aimed it at his head, "Watch what you say!"**

"**THAT'S ENOUGH!" I yelled.**

**They both looked at me, "Alucard I want you to go back to the room and wait for me there, now!" He slowly walked away and as he passed through the door the crowed moved out of his why with looks as if they'd soiled themselves. "Now Anderson, I apologize for the rudeness my servant has done, one of the soldiers will escort you back to your room." I turned and walked away.**

**Before I left through the door he called out with laughter, "Watch out for ye pet, Protestant, he has some secrets he's keeping from ye." **

**Walter's POV**

**Integra nearly yelled at Alucard for more then ten minutes once we entered our room. Saying that he was an idiot for attacking the Iscariot, specially when we were in the middle of a treaty between them. Also, other things concerning his attitude lately .**

"**Just hope that you haven't damaged what chance we had for a treaty! If it's all ruined the Round Table will have my head!" Integra said violently.**

**Alucard just sat there on the chair listening to Integra's lecture.**

"**Are you even listening?" She asked.**

**He looked up at her with emotionless eyes, "Yes, my master." The way Alucard said that made her anger rise through the roof. It dripped with hate and resentment, nothing like he ever said before. **

"**What is with you? How dare you talk to me in that tone!" She slammed her fist on the table.**

**Shockingly, Alucard rose from his chair, "Instead of pestering me of my attitude INTEGRA, check your's first. Walter and I had to put up with this nonsense for months now and to be honest I'm at a point where I just might fucking loose what plain sanity I have left!"**

**Please Alucard, don't bring me in this. The last thing I want is to end the night like this. I believe this old man has had enough dispute from these two in his life time.**

"**I am your master and you are my servant that's how it will remain!" She yelled back.**

**Alucard broke into an insane laughter, "Yes! You are right! I have no freedom, I am merely a servant being forced to obey his master's every whim even if I detest it to my very core! Your ancestor, my past master, Abraham Van Hellsing, made sure of that, always lecturing me as if it was a promise that even in his death he will always lurk around me, not resting till he knows I am in Hell burning and dancing for the Devil! And tonight I finally believed the senile old man, for he does haunt me where I go! For he had made sure that a monster like me could never gain anything for the rest of his damned unlife!"**

**Sir Integra and I just stood there in shock. Alucard never brought up HIS name, because the sound of that name set him of like a firework. Clearly we were witnessing was one of his, what we call, "episodes" of insanity. **

"**Are you happy, my master? Does my pain satisfy you? My grief? My utter loyalty to you? Do they set off that pleasure you get for making one beneath you, making yourself on top of the pyramid?" Alucard leaned in closely to her face, "Do you really believe your doing God's work? Thinking he is pleased with what you are doing. Have you ever felt like you were abandoned by HIM, my master?"**

**Sir Integra was furious with his accusations, but shockingly she let him continue.**

"**Oh, I have felt that, my master! In my human life I lead my army to their deaths! They fought for their GOD and sacrificed their lives for their GOD! And what do they get? Horrible deaths in which you can never imagine. You didn't watch as your men fell to the ground chocking to death in their own blood, them crying, no SCREAMING in agony as they prayed for their GOD to help them. We received nothing from HIM. They were, like I am now, a pawn used by their masters, obeying every order, believing every word that exit out of their mouths and never have what they want."**

**Alucard finally calmed down as he finished his speech. Bringing up his past wasn't his favorite topics to speak of, only if he was truly serious and troubled did he rarely speak it. Only to us of course… **

**Integra watched as he lowered his self back down on the chair and gazed absently at the ceiling. **

"**Then maybe, it should just be a master and servant relationship" She stated.**

**That got Alucard's head and mine to snap towards our master. "Sir Integra?" I asked confused.**

**She looked down at the mildly confused Alucard, "Raise, servant." Alucard didn't hesitate as he rose from his chair, "I, your master, Sir Integra Fairbrook Wingates Hellsing, allow you, Alucard, the No-Life-King, to be released."**

**WHAT! Alucard and I stared at her with stunned eyes.**

**Then she gently smiled, "From the marriage." **

**I fell to the ground.**

**Alucard looked at her blankly, gave a depressed smile and said, "Thank you, my master…" **

**I got up with support from another chair, wiping the nervous perspiration from my forehead with a handkerchief, "My god, Sir Integra, don't give this old man a heart attack, what a nasty trick."**

**She gently laughed, "Do you honestly believe I would have given this monster his total freedom?"**

**A moment their…yeah basically. "Well you did sound very, um, convincing." I laughed nervously. **

**Alucard just stared out into space the whole time Sir Integra joked a bit with me about my reaction. Not once did he look happy or, in the matter of fact, sad. Not the sadness of one learning there marriage was canceled but as if they had lost something entirely. For awhile I've known Alucard had no desire to marry his master so I know it wasn't that.**

"**Alucard, what is troubling you?" I had to ask.**

**He didn't answer.**

"**Isn't this want you wanted, vampire? I assumed we weren't on board with this marriage agreement yet you look like that?" She asked as she lit her cigar.**

**He got up, "It is nothing, my master." As he walked off I can hear a faint whisper escape under his breath, "It's just too late to care anymore…"**

"**What has gotten into him?" She wondered.**

"**I'll check." I insisted. Sir Integra nodded and added, "When you are Walter can you send Sir Penwood a message about the further information of my decision also about that Iscariot regenerator." I nodded and went to Alucard's room.**

**Usually I would find him sitting in his chair or laying in his last domain, but this time he just sat on top of the domain with slumped shoulders, and his black hair covering the right side of his face. His left eye was fixed on the floor, staring at the horrible patterned carpet. Not once have I seen him like this, I wasn't use to it.**

**I walked up to him and sat quietly next to him. Probably wasn't the best idea to sit right here, well on this but when I got no protest from it I relaxed. For minutes we didn't say anything, just sat in each other's company. **

**Finally I couldn't take the weird silence anymore and asked, "Usually, when someone finds out that their wedding has been canceled they sulk about it, but I'm not sure why it's different in your case."**

**He just gave me a hmm reply.**

**Ok, this isn't working out as I hoped. "What did you mean by it's just too late to care anymore?"**

**Again, I got nothing. I'm not getting anything out of him I guess. I got up to leave but then felt a grip tighten my forearm. Alucard didn't look up but just continued to stare at the floor, "She knows…"**

"**Who?"**

**He narrowed his eyes a bit, "Seras…she knows what I am."**

**I couldn't help but jump a little, "Didn't you erase her memory?"**

**He shook his head, "I was never planning on it."**

"**But Sir Integra."**

"**Didn't give pacific orders on what to exactly do with her." I stared at him, not understanding what he was getting at. He said in annoyance, "She simply said to take care of the problem, she meant to erase her mind, I just simply took it as something else."**

"**A lupole?" I raised a brow.**

**He chuckled darkly, "Yeah, you can say that. When I went to her I wasn't thinking, all I wanted was to be…I just wanted to be near her."**

"**Alucard, forgive me for bringing it up but…after Willhelmina." He stopped me mid-sentence and added, "Mina…it's Mina."**

**I nodded, "After Mina…I figured you wouldn't feel anything of this ever again, I thought your heart was hardened and blocked with ice. I was shocked you were engaged at all with Sir Integra, but I figured it was rather an order from Sir Arthur."**

"**It was, and I also thought I wouldn't feel like this again like what I felt for Mina. She too intrigued me greatly with her personality, her beauty, everything about her captivated me. It was like she bewitched me."**

**I sighed, "I don't know too much of the story, only what I've read an Sir Abraham's journal's."**

"**And of course the blasted book." He said.**

"**Yes, but so you do feel attached to Miss Victoria like you were with Mina?" I asked**

**He smirked, "Of all my luck, I have to be attracted to complicated women."**

"**I must say, I do agree with you, son." He chuckled.**

"**I kissed her…" He randomly said.**

**I coughed from my laugh, "You what?"**

**Alucard raised his eyebrow and smirked, "Too straight forward, huh?"**

**I smacked my hand to my forehead, "Really Alucard, you do this when you were still engaged with Sir Integra and you also managed to frighten the poor girl, really messed up."**

"**You sound like that pest that hangs around her." He said annoyed.**

"**Pardon?" I asked**

**He saw my expression and chuckled completely ignoring my question, "She didn't react due to the shock."**

"**Um…" We sat quietly, waiting for one of us to say something.**

**Alucard slowly frowned and looked once again at the floor, "I hate her, with every fiber of my body but then…" He didn't finish what he was going to say, instead just sat there and thought to himself. **

**On the other side of the door I could hear Integra calling for me. "You better go send that message to Penwood or Integra will get in one of her moods." He blankly said. Alucard got up and served himself the wine that rested on the table. **

"**How did…never mind that was a redundant question." My answer from him was him taping the side of his head with his finger.**

"**Very well, I'll shall take my leave."**

"**Walter?" He asked.**

"**Yes, Sir?"**

"**Have you changed my wine supply to ordinary wine?' He asked suspiciously.**

"**No, we made sure they were mixed with blood as well, there should be blood in there."**

**He smirked, "Someone got to them, that explains how Seras regained her memories..."**

"**The vampire messed with your wine?"**

"**Good-bye, Walter." He said as he took his sip and shooed me away with his hand.**

**A/N: Sorry, but not Seras in this chapter. Hoped you guys enjoyed it. Sadly, the next few days I'll be busy with projects so I won't have time for this till possibly later next week, but hopefully I do get sometimes during the week. R&R **


	11. Chapter 11

**Author's Note:** I am truly sorry for my lack of updating this passed week. I have been swamped with projects, tests and homework, I even took the SAT today around seven in the morning so please feel special that I'm typing even after I've been up for hours…feel the LOVE! Hahahaha just kidding. Enjoy!

Seras POV

My hours of crying had knocked me unconscious into a blissful sleep, but it didn't last long. I was plagued with dreams of my parents, then when I assumed it wouldn't get any worse, I had a dream of Alucard. It was like my mind had rebelled against me, playing the scenes of our discussion we had. All the more so, hearing his alluring voice was melodious as the words were gently brushed by my ear, softly moaning "I love you" in a way that triggered my heart rate to increase rapidly. I couldn't really see anything, only hear and feel things, the feeling of his arms encircled protectively around me.

The pain in my heart resurfaced from inside me. Even as I was in my dream like state I could feel hot tears roll down my cheeks. Alucard's voiced whispered seductively in my ear, _Why do you cry, Seras? _What felt like lips pressed softly on my cheek and his voice was heard again, _I want to make you happy…_

I sprang upright on my bed. The room was colder than it usually was. As I tried to regain my breath I glanced down to see a overly-sized blanket laying right on top of me. It wasn't there when I had fallen asleep and I don't believe Pip or Danny owned it because I would have seen it before. I seized the blanket and pulled it over my body, preparing myself for another round of aggravating tears. I wrapped my arms around my body in attempt to calm myself. Why did I have to tell him I loved him, in fact, why did he have to tell me he loved me. It would make both our lives easier if we just forget we had even met each other. Nevertheless, I could never wish that. I had unconsciously fallen in love with an engaged man, who in fact, was to marry a beautiful woman months from now. It wasn't fair for any of us; how life heartlessly played with our emotions as if we were their marionettes.

I closed my eyes and pictured his face with one of his trademark grins, the ones that loved to tease me to no end. Then, his face was overcome by anguish features. That was close to what I had saw with what I had told him right before I left abruptly. This caused more tears, Damn it! Why must I love him! Why must I suffer for this? This was the worst day of my life; I couldn't tell which pain was worse, the lose of my parents or having my heart ripped out of my body as I watched someone I love move away from my grasp. Having it close around you, reaching out to it and in the end it slips through your fingers.

Suddenly, there was pressure on the left side of the bed. I removed the blanket from my head and I could see big blue eyes staring right back at me.

"Hey." Danny said bluntly.

"Hi…" I muttered.

Danny was using her arm as a pillow. Her hair was not in it's usual perfect curls, but in a rather messy fashion. "Have you been crying this whole time?" She asked.

I simply nodded. She sighed heavily, "You shouldn't cry, at least not for somebody like him."

I ignored statement, "What time is it?"

She looked at the small window, "Almost sunset. You've been sleeping all day."

I nodded, not caring.

"I suppose it's time to tell my story, am I correct?" She said gloomily. I took a second to think about it. She was a vampire, do I really want to know anything else? If I do find out more, I just hope it doesn't ruin my friendship with her. "Yes…"

She closed her eyes and sighed, " I was born in the year 1796, in my home land of France. My parents had died of a disease when I was merely a little girl and my baby brother followed them just a few days after, so the only person who could take care of me was my cousin Ash. Not really a French name but it didn't matter, anyways, he took care of me while I was a child, teaching me many things about the world."

Danny's eyes were slowly turning darker as she kept on telling her story, "After a few years we moved to Transylvania, you know, try different scenery, and I was sixteen at the time. The country was literally surrounded by forests, completely beautiful. Well, one day my cousin went out to fetch some food in town, we lived in a small cabin in the woods about maybe half an hour away from town."

I was getting nervous by the second, something is telling me I am not going to like the next few minutes. "Sunset came and went, still no sign of Ash. I started getting worried. Wolves were out this time of night and I feared that he was attacked by one or even mugged by someone. All that disappeared once I heard footsteps on the porch, I ran to the door and found something that still gives me nightmares to this day." She took a deep breath then resumed, "My cousin was covered in blood and someone was holding him by the neck. It was a woman who had platinum blood hair and red eyes. Her mouth was covered in blood, my cousins I quickly guessed. She tossed his motionless body inside and made her way towards me. Fear took over me as my body trembled."

Danny turned her eyes back at me, seeing my fear. She chuckled, "Let me skip the details. Well, blondie wasn't alone, her master was right outside watching her. I tried to fight her off but no luck. When she got the chance she bit me and drank my blood, laying there I recapped everything in my life. She didn't know I was still alive when she got down with me. I quietly laid there, listening to the two talk. Then…I saw him. Her master came out into the light and I saw him. I will never forget how he looked, black ravenous hair and red orange eyes."

At the last part she looked up at me. I believe my eyes showed my astonishment. She continued, "He was scolding her for making a mess. I tried to say something but it only caused me to choke on the remaining blood that was in my throat. He heard me and smirked, asking his fledgling why hadn't she finished me off. Then, in the distance I could hear men shouting and dogs barking. The two were about to leave so I made one last attempt to talk, I screamed at him "bastard", he merely laughed at me and left with his fledgling. And you can guess what happened next, next night poof, I'm a vampire, went on my own trying to find the bastard that killed my cousin."

I just stared at her in bewilderment, "It was Alucard's fledgling."

She nodded, "I spent a hundred years trying to find him, but nothing. There were rumors saying he went to England so I followed."

"Danny…I'm so sorry." That was all I could say.

She shrugged, "Not your fault, you can't help what you feel for him."

"But-"

She stopped me mid-sentence, "I could here your thoughts before I came in, I didn't mean to, but you gave me no choice, you were practically screaming them in your head." She chuckled at the last part.

"I was saying sorry about your cousin."

"I know, but you also meant the other thing as well."

I narrowed my eyes at her, "Are you going to be reading my mind all the time now?"

"Hmm, naw, but I'm going to read Pip's mind a lot. He actually thinks about really interesting stuff." She tried to sound astonished. I laughed a little. Talking to her made me forget about Alucard, ah crap there we go I'm thinking of him again!

"So, um, what's it like to be a vampire?" I asked.

"It's ok I guess, I couldn't go out in the sun in the beginning, I was too weak."

"How did your even learn all this stuff if you never had a master?"

She thought for a moment, "I came across a few other vampires and they happily helped me with a few things."

"Hmm…"

She was going to answer me till Pip walked in, he looked like he had been drinking. "Ah, there you guyz are, I vas wondering vat 'appened to you." He walked to his bed and took off his boots. Pip finally knew that Danny was a vampire and that Alucard was one as well. He seemed very calm at the time about Alucard, he said it didn't really shock him but once he found out that Danny was one…well let's just say he had to get a drink or two, basically he found out he was sleeping in the same room with a vampire. "Hey Danny?"

"Oui?" She talked in French, I guess that's another language she has learned.

"Can you leave for e while, I need to talk to Seraz?"

Danny then seemed shocked, "Did you read his mind?" I whispered.

She glanced at me with a sympathetic look and nodded.

"Is it that bad?" I whispered.

She smiled sadly, "Well…it will be for him." Danny jumped off the bed and landed perfectly on her two feet, "Well, I'll let the grown ups talk. I'll be back in oh say….twenty minutes."

_What! _I mentally screamed at her.

_Oh calm down Ser, it won't take that long…I hope_, she answered.

_I swear you're an idiot._

_Sticks and stones, Ser, sticks and stones_ I heard her laugh. She knew he wouldn't take her seriously.

"Ok, I'm still gonna 'ave to get used to her being e vampire ." Pip said. He got off his bed and jumped on top of mine.

"Is my bed an Inn now?" I asked.

Pip just smiled at me. He looked absolutely exhausted, his eye had a bag under them that looked purple, his braided hair looked messy and he smelled of booze. Poor guy, something must be really bothering him. I should cheer him up, can't have both of us sulking. I picked up the end of his braided hair and slowly twirled it in my finger, when we were kids I'd always played with his long hair. I was jealous when I was little because I could never get my hair that long. Pip told me then that, if I wanted, he would cut his hair if it bothered me so much. I sighed, he was always there for him, doing things to make me happy. It hurts knowing he doesn't do much for himself.

"Are you done playing vith my hair, Seraz?" Pip whined.

I laughed, "Still don't like me playing with it?"

He nodded, "I don't vant to feel like e 'ittle kid."

I stopped and just laid there. I knew he wanted to talk about something, he was just waiting for the right time to say it…or he just wanted to bug me and Danny was joking around with me.

"Seraz?"

"Yes?" I looked up at him, his green eyes looked saddened. "What is it Pip, did someone finish all the booze?" I joked around to make him smile. It didn't work. He kept staring, looking like he was trying to say something.

"Look, I know zis isn't ze best way to zay zhis but I can't vait till we get to New York." Pip grabbed my hands in his, holding on them tightly.

"Pip, what do you need to tell me?" I'm afraid to find out, but I doubt he'll let me off the hook.

His grip tightened at the sound of my voice, "Seraz Victoria, I've known you zince I vas a kid, ve 'ave been by each other sidez through ze bad timez and ze good. You are ze most amazing woman I 'ave ever met and I am proud to be your friend."

"Pip, I'm glad that you're my friend too." I smiled. Then he started to shake his head.

"Pip?" I was getting worried, was he going to leave me?

"But zat isn't vhat I want." Oh god…he really does want to leave…

I gulped, "Wwhat d-do you want then, Pip?"

He smiled gently at me, "I want to be more zen a friend, Seraz."

Oh…

I couldn't say anything, oh please God don't do this to me. Not right after what happened with Alucard. Damn it! I thought of him again!

He noticed my panicking, "Please, before you zay anything, juzt listen, zat's all I azk."

I bit my lip. I don't know if I should stop him or not.

He took my silence as a yes, "Seraz, you are beautiful, so innocent. You aren't like ze woman I have met through my life, you don't care about ze money or anyzing like that. You look at ze person from ze inside, even if I have done horrible thingz in my past, you still except me for who I am. Mon Dieu, I still can't believe you except me even though I am, vhat you call a lady's man."

He placed one of his hands on my cheek, " que je ferais pour vous faire sentir la même voie de moi."

"Pip…I" I couldn't finish my sentence. Pip placed his finger on my lips.

"Even though I want zat, more than anything. To 'ave you in my arms every morning; letting me tell people zat your mine…" He gave a sorrowful smile, "It's not vhat you feel. You will alwayz want uz to be friendz and I guess that'z vhat I'm gonna 'ave to take." He pulled me into his arms and whispered in my ear, "Go to him…"

I jumped at what he said, "I know you care for him, I don't really like it but…it'z vhat you want and I'll support you all ze way."

I clenched to his shirt, "But….he has done so many things that I doubt are forgivable." I immediately thought of Danny and her cousin Ash.

He chuckled, "Every man haz e past zat they are ashamed of, well some of 'em are ashamed of it. But if you can forgive me for all ze things I 'ave done, zen you can forgive him for his past. Not all men's past show who they really are."

"But you didn't kill people for the hell of it." I mumbled.

"Vell no, but I did kill people for money." I peaked up at him from my hair, "I had to kill zome people for zome money a few yearz ago. The man had e family….everyone had to die…I vaz ze cause of their deathz."

"Pip…"

He sighed, "'onestly, I don't fully regret it, because vith that money I vaz able to buy your medicine, 'ember when you vere 'aving zat fever? Yeah it vaz then. If I didn't do ze job, you wouldn't have made it, so…I don't fully regret it."

"Now, can you still forgive me? With vat I said? Does it make you hate me?" He ended.

He never told me that story, but it did explain where he got the money for that medicine.

I sighed, "No…I still see you as the Pip I know and love."

"Sadly, it's not ze love zat I want, huh?" He asked, knowing the answer already.

I nodded.

"Well." He slowly sat up and I copied him, "Zis isn't vhat I planned for but just know zis." He leaned forward and kissed the top of my forehead and whispered, "I well always be 'ere waiting for you, because I know you are worth it, my mignonette."

A few tears escaped from my eyes. Pip lifted up his hand to wipe them away with his thumb, "Please don't cry, mignonette, it'z my choice to wait for you."

He got off the bed and headed to the bathroom. I could here the shower turn on in the bathroom.

Should I go after him?…

Is he worth it?

I got out of my bed, put my boots on and left. There was no destination I was heading to, I just wanted to walk around…INSIDE the ship this time.

People passed me on my way up the middle levels of the ship. Some of the people were either going to the lower levels or top levels for dinner. I passed by the book store. Reading would probably help me right now. I walked in the store and said hi to the clerk. He told me he would be closing in a half an hour. I knew I was gong to be done before than. I still had money left over from before. I didn't spend anything because, the name I do not speak, bought it for me.

I walked along the shelves, glancing around to find a good book that will distract me for the rest of the trip. Which should be about two more days.

There is absolutely nothing here that will keep me interested. I finally thought after I entered the last aisle. Maybe I'll have better luck in New York, they should have good libraries there.

Like a sign from God…or should I say the Devil, one book caught my attention. The book was brown and the name was faded from the spine. I pulled it off the self and stared at the name. _Dracula. _I sighed, no matter where I go he still finds a way back into my mind. This seems way to familiar….and if I remember correctly, the name I do not speak might pop up any second now…

"It really is a good book."

I yelped at the voice. I immediately recognized the man standing next to me

"Walter, you scared me." I smiled at him. Thank you mystical beings for not letting it being Alucard….wait…Damn it!

Walter smiled back, "My deepest apologizes, Miss Victoria."

I put the book back into the self, "So what can I do for you?"

"Oh I'm just here to ask you if you may do me the honors of assisting me with a little problem I have."

"Sure what is it, Walter?"

"Would you mind taking a walk with me while I explain the situation?" He gestured.

I nodded, "Of course not, Walter. I'd love to."

We exited out of the store and started first with simple conversation. We asked how each other was, simple stuff like that. We ended up outside on the deck, a place I truly didn't want to be. The faster I help Walter the faster I can go back inside.

"So Walter, what is it that I can help you with?" I asked.

He seemed nervous, "When was the last time you have seen Alucard?" Ah! Not him!

"Um, I haven't seen him since….um since the dinner party, why you ask?" Lie through your teeth Seras, lie.

Walter smiled completely ignoring my question, " I have a friend who needs some help, but I have no idea how to help him."

"What's troubling him?"

"You see, he has feelings for this very nice woman but she had denied him and now he has turned to a rather depressed state."

"Why did the woman deny him?" I asked curiously.

"Because of certain things he had done."

"Well, does the woman feel the same way he does?"

He tilted his head to the side uncertain, "I'm not sure, but when I see them around each other it looks like it. They look like they love each other."

"He must of done something bad if she denied him." How am I suppose to help Walter with this?

"He misses her very much, his attitude has completely changed and it saddens me to see him like this. He is devastated is the best way I can put it."

"I'm sorry Walter, but I don't see how I can help you with this."

Walter looked at me, "Do you believe that people deserve second chances, Miss Victoria?"

I thought of Pip and Danny. I know they both have done things in there past that they weren't happy about. Sadly…the same thing goes for Alucard. He has done things in his past that might bother him. If Pip and Danny deserve second chances, doesn't he?

I slowly smiled, "Yes, people always deserve a second chance. No one can change what has been done, but only keep moving forward. So, my answer to your friend is that he should confront her and try his best to win her back. If he truly loves her then shouldn't he do his best to get her?"

Walter smiled and nodded, "Yes, but what if he respects her decision and backs away because that was what she wished?"

I chuckled, "Then the woman should start thinking clearly and go after him. She should follow what her heart believes instead of what her brain is telling her."

Walter had stopped and laughed lightly. "What did I say?" I asked.

"Oh, Miss Victoria I can see why he cares for you." He chuckled.

"Walter, you can't mean…" Does he know?

He gestured my attention in front of us. I followed and my breathing stopped. Near the front of the ship I could see a tall black figure leaning against the railing, staring out at the sea. It was Alucard. From behind I could see him wearing his usual suits but this time his hair was shorter and looked more wild; not as neat as it normally was.

My heart felt like it was going to burst from my chest and my mind was going a thousand miles. It really was him…

I turned back to see Walter smiling kindly, "Follow your heart, Miss Victoria." With that he walked away.

He tricked me. He was talking about Alucard this whole time.

I stared back at Alucard; he didn't seem to notice me just a few feet away from him. In the back of my mind a little voice was screaming at me to get out of there. I could feel my feet retreating back.

_She should follow what her heart believes instead of what her brain is telling her…_

My feet stopped. I did say that, everyone deserves a second chance, whether they want it or not.

I took a deep breath and walked to him. Every step I took felt like weights were strapped to me shoes. I quickly slipped my hat off and put it in my coat. He still hasn't noticed me yet. All I had to do was take four more steps and I'd be right next to him. This is it…I need to follow my heart. I smiled to myself.

"Alucard?"

I could see his shoulders stiffen. He twisted his head around and his eyes widened when he saw it was me. By then he moved his whole body around and we were facing each other. He hadn't said anything for few minutes, then finally said, "Seras?"

"Not trying to kill yourself again, are you?" I joked.

He just stared at me, it was like I didn't even say anything.

I took a deep breath, "I….I am sorry for what I said earlier, it wasn't right to say that. I know you probably hate me right now for putting you through all this…"

He chuckled darkly, "Hate isn't really the best word to describe it."

I bit my lip to fight off the tears, "You have every right to hate, I was just afraid, afraid to truly feel this emotion. I thought that someone who killed so many people wouldn't feel the same as I did and that it was wrong to feel this way about you because…you are engaged, like I was some kind of whore." I shook my head, "I didn't want to seem like that, but I just can't gather the thought of…" I felt my throat tightened.

"Thought of what?" He asked quietly.

I shut my eyes and balled my fists, "I couldn't gather the thought of me not seeing you again!" I didn't open my eyes, I was afraid to see how he was reacting. "I hate to admit it but I…I just can't stop seeing you, the very thought makes my heart ache. I know I might seem like a whore by saying all of this to you, but I just don't care anymore! I'm following what I want and not caring what everybody else things! I'm tired of being afraid of everything and people thinking I'm weak. We'll I'm not because this is what I want….I want you!"

I decided to just say all of it, "I want you, all of you. I want your love, your insanity, your past! I don't care who you are or what you did, all I know is that it's you that I love, you as a person not a monster! Alucard, I love you!"

Then I felt him cup my face in his hands and pressed his lips on mine. It was rough and passionate, more intense then the one before. The only difference was…I kissed back. His lips were caressing my own so passionately that it gave me confidence that I could do it. I kissed back more forcefully and I got the reaction I wanted. A smirked formed his lips as we kissed and I could feel him ravishing mine with much intensity that it frightened me at first. One of his hands slid down my side and gently wrapped it around my waist, making him pull me closer to his body. His other hand still had a hold of my face.

_If you want to see me, then open your eyes, Police girl._

I listened obediently. He had stopped the kiss and looked deep in my eyes. Usually you would be scared of eyes that color but not right now. They looked like they were looking right at my soul, seeing if every word I said was true.

"I meant everything…" I managed to say.

He smirked, "I know…I'm glad you finally said it."

The sun was finally setting in the sky, setting off mixed colors of red and orange, just like the color of his eyes.

"I figured you'd be sleeping right now." I gently smiled.

Alucard gave me one of those teasing smirks, "Something told me that I had to wake up early."

I smiled, "I'm glad you did." Then our lips reconnected with the same passion as before. I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed back as if there was never going to be a tomorrow.

A/N: Again I'm sorry for not updating soon, but I hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Oh and also, PLEASE REVIEW! My sister has 55 reviews for her story and I don't want her to beat me so please review! Thank you XD

This is what Pip said to Seras earlier:

Mon Dieu: My God

Que je ferais pour vous faire sentir la même voie de moi: What I wouldn't do for you to feel the same way about me.


	12. Chapter 12

**Authors note**: I'm so sorry for not updating sooner. I've been busy studying for finals, which are this week. For some of you, you know how I feel. Ah, but do not fret, once finals are done, this Thursday, I'll be updating more often. Oh and for you little pure minded readers, you are warned for a little more T rated scene.

Alucard: "Oh really? Some dirty things will be happening in this chapter?"

Me: "Something like that. Don't spoil it, Alucard!"

Alucard: "Fine." Turn to the screen. " You all will have to read to find out what this little dirty minded girl put."

Me: "I'm not dirty mined!…much hahaha"

Alucard: "You all been warned."

Me: "Would you do the honors of doing the disclaimer?"

Alucard nods: "Marionette Queen does not own Hellsing, only the plot and OC."

Me: "So don't sue me"

Alucard and me: "Enjoy."

Third person POV 

Jan punched the dinning table in excitement. "This is just fucking perfect, man! The bitch basically made it much easier for us!"

The eldest brother sipped his cup that was filled with Alucard's blood wine they took. "Yes, we are very lucky that the little human has completely distracted Alucard so in the mean time we can continue further with the preparations."

The man sitting at the end of the table clothed in a big concealing grey coat, black turtle neck covering his lower face and a grey hat muttered softly, "Is everything set up properly?"

Luke placed his cup down and folded his legs, "Yes Han, I already collected the number of ghouls in the lower levels locked up saved for the raid."

"And I fucking have everything set up for the explosion in the mid levels so when the time comes we explode these fuckers to Hell!" Jan used his hands indicating an explosion. Han nodded understandingly.

"Is the life boat that you set up able to carry us off once were down with Hellsing?" Luke asked Han.

He nodded a yes.

"Dude doesn't talk much, huh?" Jan asked out loud.

"That's because your probably annoying him, you fucking idiot." A voice came from the dark corner of the room.

"You sure he's capable of helping?" Jan asked.

"Yes, I wouldn't have let you guys hire him if he wasn't capable."

"Ah, so nice for you to join us. Is your part done yet?" Luke asked the person.

Blue eyes looked back at the eldest brother and nodded, "Yes, Sir Hellsing is separated with Alucard, so the only person that is guarding her at the moment is the butler."

"Thank you, if you hadn't told us of the girl we probably wouldn't have figured out a way in getting Alucard away from his human master." Luke clapped lightly, "Good job."

"Just make sure you keep up your part of the deal, Valentine." The dark figure with blue eyes narrowed at him.

"Hey bitch don't worry, just keep up YOUR part of the deal. We don't do shit for free." Jan spat.

The dark figured pulled out a gun and shot Jan in the shoulder, "Watch yourself, boy. I'm older than you and more powerful, so it wouldn't be a problem for me to take you out."

Luke raised his hands in surrender, "Now, now no need for guns. Some one could hear you."

"Didn't you put the passengers around here asleep like I told you?" The figured asked.

Jan got up from the floor, "Your kidding right-"

"Yes, we will make sure none of the humans, well to be honest, not much of the humans will get hurt during the battle." Luke confirmed.

"Good, and remember not to harm the other two, that I must know you will not break." The figure put the gun away in it's coat.

"Yes, the two won't be harmed, not one single hair on their heads, but how do you plan on them not being included in the fight? Surly by now you know they would try to assist Hellsing"

The figured flashed a toothy grin, showing a row of sharp teeth, "Oh, don't worry about that. The vampire won't expect what I have planned for her or the other one, they will be tucked safely somewhere else during our little dispute between Hellsing and Alucard."

"Then everything will go as planned, have our money ready in New York in our bank accounts and we'll do the rest." Luke smirked.

The figure was about to leave the door before turning around to glare at the eldest Valentine, " We have a deal, Luke, and I'll give you the word to set the plan into motion"

"Agreed, Lynnette." Luke nodded.

The figured left the three in the room in silence. Jan was the first to speak, "What the hell was that bro? Are you actually playing goodie with her and sparing the humans?"

Luke hushed his younger brother, "No you idiot, even if she is older than us and more capable of greater strength I will not bend to her little wishes."

"Than what did you do with the humans in the rooms around here?" Han asked while lifting his cap a little to let some of his silver hair fall over to his left eye..

Luke picked up his cup, "Oh they're asleep, just to convince her were trustworthy. And can we trust you enough not to expose what we are truly planning, Hans?"

"You two are the ones who paid me, not her." He covered his eyes with his cap to conceal his face.

"Good." Luke got up a started to reload the magazine to his gun, "Now we play the waiting game."

Seras POV

I walked aimlessly around the room, observing the fine patterns on the wall to the Victorian style furniture. It all seemed beautiful, well except for the ugly carpet.

I giggled a little, "You should of told them to switch the carpet, it's absolutely disgusting."

Alucard raised a brow with a smirk, "Truthfully I was close to ripping it out myself, but I think Walter will beat me to it."

"Then you would have to pay for it." I stared at a painting, that was unfamiliar to me, on the wall.

"Well I wouldn't be the one paying for it." I heard him chuckle and empathize the "I" . Immediately my mind went to Sir Integra. I have fully excepted my feelings for Alucard, but I can't get the feeling of shame or even a sick feeling. I'm taking him away from her, no one deserves that, right? Alucard must of felt my distress and signaled me to sit next to him with his index finger. Right when I sat next to him he pulled into his lap and smirked at my reaction I gave from the action. "Police girl, what has got you distracted?"

"It's Seras, Alucard." I mumbled.

"Answer first." He countered.

I sighed heavily, "Will we…be expecting anyone soon?"

His expression hardened a little, "That's the thing that is bothering you?"

"Well, of course, it should be bothering you too."

It looked like Alucard just realized something, "Oh, I forgot to tell you something."

"That be?" I was growing inpatient.

He smirked, "Not the patient type, huh?"

"Alucard Dracul if you do not tell me right now I will get up and walk away." I threatened. He tightened his grip around my waist.

"I will on one condition."

"AND?" I growled.

"Don't use my full name." He smirked. I punched him in the chest playfully. "Fine, so what were you going to tell me?"

"I'm not engaged anymore." He blankly said.

If it was possible for my jaw to drop straight to the floor, it would be now. Did I have something to do with this? No duh, of course you did. You took her man! I'm a man stealer!

"It wasn't because of you." He assured.

"Stop reading my mind." I scolded him.

"I didn't, your face basically told me what you were thinking."

"Then…why was the engagement canceled?" If it wasn't me then what?

Alucard ran his hand threw his untamed black hair in a exhausted manner. Odd, he looks more tired than he usually did. "She called it off and don't give me that look I said I'll explain, she did it because she didn't want to get married, simple as that. I believe that's why it was called off, couldn't exactly read her mind. Either she was mentally blocking me off or I'm losing my touch, I go with the first."

"Maybe it's the second one." I chuckled.

He faked a hurt expression and put his hand over his undead heart, "Your words hurt me deeply, Police girl."

I laughed at his attempt and scooted closer to him. His body wasn't that cold like you read about vampires in books. It had some warmth to it. I leaned in closely to rest my ear to his chest, trying to think if I listened closely I might be able to hear at least one heart beat. Sadly, it never came. Just because his heart doesn't beat, doesn't mean he can't feel things, like true emotions, right?

"Alucard?"

"Hmm." I noticed that his head resting on mine with his eyes closed and breathing lightly. "Are you happy that the engagement is off?"

"Yes…and no." He said honestly.

I sighed in relief. He shot his head back up in complete shock and amusement, "Why the sound of relief, I thought woman would be jealous if they found out the same information?"

I laughed, "I'm not relieved in that kind of way." I calmed myself down to explain, "It just shows that you do have emotions and these things do effect you even the slightest, so you proved, in a way, to me that what you tell me of your feelings are more likely true."

That was the first time I saw Alucard smile so gentle yet still have a that cocky attitude in his eyes, "Police girl has given me a test of her own, very clever."

"Couldn't you just read my mind to figure that out before?"

This time that bothered him, "That's what concerns me, I can't read your mind fully, only tiny images."

"Losing your touch." I whispered playfully.

He let his head fall back against the sofa and flicked my nose without looking, "No, it's because I'm a bit weak at the moment."

"Why is that?"

"Just a little problem with my blood wine."

"I have one more question."

"Ask."

"Why are so sad about it being called off?" I felt him tense slowly as I asked that question. He was probably hoping I wouldn't ask that. "Because I did care for her."

"But not enough to marry her." I guessed.

He nodded, "She is my master in the end, I will always care for her and protect her." We sat there a while longer listening to the ocean that was coming from the outside balcony. Alucard's chest was moving up and down once in awhile, which made my body do the same. It felt nice, just having him here with me like this. Though, deep inside of me the hint of jealousy was lurking around. He will always care for her….and always protect her. Stop Seras! It's like Pip and you. You will always care for him and protect him, don't be a hypocrite!

"So what do you want to do?"

Alucard lifted up his head with a Cheshire grin, "You could draw me naked?"

That's it, "ALUCARD!" I could feel blood flush in my cheeks as I got up and threw things at him. "WHY WOULD YOU EVEN ASK THAT!"

He was laughing insanely, "I was only joking Police girl, I wanted to see how you would react."

"That was not funny! It was perverted!" I yelled.

"Well as you can see I am a man, so how can I not have little fantasies of things of that sort, don't blame me."

"Your not a man you're a bloody vampire you who annoys me to a point that I might just escape in a life boat!" I grunted.

Alucard tsked me, "Trying to deliberately make me angry? How are we ever going to get along like that?"

"I figured you'd enjoy the bickering." I rolled my eyes.

"True, it's more fun to see you grow hostile."

I sat down on the sofa across from him, "Aren't you cold, it's so much warmer over here?" He joked. "I'm fine where I'm at. Thank. You." I narrowed my eyes at him.

He shook his head as he got up and entered a different room. After a few seconds I heard his voice call out, "Are you coming, Police girl?". "Why?"

A chuckle was heard room the other room, "It's a surprise."

Oh boy, a surprise. I swear if he has a dead body in there I'm going to kill him. I got up and entered the room. The room was partially dark with only the a small lamp on a table and the moonlight coming from the window. My eyes slowly adjusted to the dark and I could see everything. A table in the corner with two chairs, some crates, a closet, a bigger chair with Alucard sitting in it right next to a coffin.

The last thing I saw stopped me dead in my tracks with my jaw slightly dropped again. "Planning on catching flies?" I didn't really hear him as I walked up next to the enormous black coffin. It was black as Alucard's hair, gold lines on the edges forming the coffin's shape and some inscriptions on it as well. I leaned in closely to read it.

_The bird of Hermes is my name._

_Eating my wings to make me tame._

"What does it mean?" I asked.

Alucard seemed serious again, "A story for another time, Police girl"

"What was it that you needed to show me?" I was getting nervous with the coffin next to me, so grabbed one of the chairs and pulled it next to him.

He shifted uneasy in his throne like chair, "Do you remember when your little friend told you of the time I was sent to erase your memories?"

It wasn't a topic I wanted to speak of but it must be important if he was bringing it up, "Yes, what about it?"

He sighed, "Well, as you know vampires can't move across large body of water unless they have their coffin that is filled with the soil of their birth place to strengthen them and blood as well, correct?"

"Yes, if I remember correctly they talked about it in Dracula."

Alucard grunted at the name, guessed he didn't like the book. Why wouldn't he? It mainly made him the bad guy, then again it was Alucard I was talking about here. Probably didn't mind it.

"True but there are side affects from coming across a vampires' hypnosis while he is weak, especially when he crossing the sea." He indicated.

"There are?" I questioned.

He nodded, "Yes, I recently figured out that my blood supply has been tampered with and that my powers have decreased this whole time under my nose, in resulting to you regaining your memories slowly."

"Alucard I don't get what your trying to say."

He tapped his finger on the arm of his chair, "I'm getting there, one the night I erased your memory I made you think of all the vampires and ghouls you say that night appear in your mind, well something else popped up during that, something that I didn't ask you to picture or even remember, now before you turn hysteric, I'll remind you that I didn't know much about you. This was all before you told me about yourself so I had no knowledge of your past." I nodded for him to continue.

"The memory that was appearing in your head was from something else, not evolving what had happened that night and what I saw was two figures over dead bodies…two to be exact."

My heart beat started to quicken, "So your saying…"

He nodded, "You were remembering the night of your parents murder, now I didn't have a lead in way you thought of that because I never asked you to remember it but tonight I believe I know why you did."

"Go on…" The answer came out uneasy.

Alucard sighed seriously. "When I told you to remember the ghouls and vampires you brought up everything of your knowledge of them, so in other words…"

"The people who killed my parents….were."

He finished my sentence, "Vampires, they had to be other wise that memory wouldn't have appeared. You probably don't remember what they were because during the hypnosis that part of your memory erased some details about that night."

I sat there staring at him, processing the information he had given me. Should I be mad at him for causing me to forget that vital memory? No, he was just telling me because I had a right to know. He didn't mean to erase it on purpose. Shockingly, I felt no tears coming, none at all. "Huh…."

"Police girl?"

"Seras?"

I looked up, "Yes?"

"Your not crying? Your not even showing any remorse of what I just told you?" He seemed confused.

"Do you want me to cry?" Now he was confusing me.

"No, but I thought this would affect you."

"It has, just…I guess I'm tired of crying all the time. Yes I'm sad that my parents were killed by monsters, but there isn't anytime to dwell on the past anymore. I'm quite tired of it actually, so this is me sucking it up. No more crying and being depressed, I have to stop being so dependent on people comforting me and learn to accept and deal with the things that I come across."

Alucard looked deep in my eyes to see if I was saying the truth, his only proof was no tears but yet a small smile appear on my face, "Alucard I'm telling the truth." He got up slowly to kneel in front of me and grabbed my chin with his thumb and index finger. "Alucard?"

He slowly bent down and placed a kiss on my lips. I was shocked at the gentleness of it all and I took advantage of it. I grabbed his tie to pull him down closer to me and placed my other hand behind his head. This surprised him by my boldness. The kiss he returned made me dizzy, it was as if I was getting drunk off the feeling. I didn't want it to stop, not wanting to ruin or disrupt the moment. As if he knew what I was feeling he continued as he placed his hand on my shoulder and rubbed up and down from my arm to my thigh. The feeling made me shiver at the touch. With out my control a soft moan left my throat. Oh, crap. Alucard heard it and smirked, knowing he was getting to me. He went a little further by trailing kisses from my lips, to my cheek and down my neck. Then he started to nibble here and there on my neck. I tighten my grip on his hair from the feeling, causing him tense from the action. Ah, that got him. I smirked evilly to myself and ran my hand up his chest. Alucard tightened his grip on my thigh.

"Police girl?"

"Yes?" I smirked.

"If you wish for me not to give in and not to fully bite you, I'd suggest you stop your little teasing, there's only so much I can hold back."

I laughed, "Your just mad I got you back." Then I finally saw where we were, we some how ended up on the floor with him on top of me. "Oh…" I said guilty.

Alucard smirked, "Yes, now you see where your little stunt put you at."

I rubbed the back of my head nervously and laughed, "Sorry. Wait, how did we end up doing this?"

"You just couldn't resist my dashing good looks any longer so you finally gave in." He smirked.

I rolled my eyes, "Suuurreee."

From the other room we could hear someone open and close the door. Alucard growled in frustration, "What now." He got up and so did I, we walked into the leaving room to find someone that I never thought I would see here.

I had trouble letting the words flow out, "Father Anderson?…"

**Author's note**: Muhahaha cliffhanger! Sorry if I must leave it like that, I have to study for finals. And I am sick with a cold at the moment so please go easy on me. Thank you for reading!

Pip: What no me this chapter?

Me: Nope sorry Pip, next chapter you'll be in there…..or then again maybe not.

Pip: Your mean! -pouts-

Me: Hey, where is Alucard? I figured he would do the ending or complain about it. being a cliffhanger?

Pip: Umm…you don't wanna know.

Me: Pip tell me!

Pip:…just say….they are working on the next chapter.

Me: EEEERWWWWW!

Alucard appears: Oh shut up, I'm not doing anything.

Me: Oh yeah? Where's your shirt?

Alucard disappears.

Me and Pip face palms heads: Just please review. Thank you.


	13. Chapter 13

**Author's Note**: Hey, thanks for reviewing! Your reviews make my cold go away hahaha. Also, sorry for not updating soon. I got worse because I kept going to school with a fever and stuff, but now I'm feeling better and out of school. Yay! Oh and I'm trying this chapter in third person, tell me if I should stick with it for the rest of the chapters or stay with what I was doing. Enjoy!

P.S: This chapter is a little M so you have been warned. x)

Seras POV: Third person

There in the living room stood Father Alexander. He was looking at Alucard dead in the eyes and both of them had sinister smiles plastered on their faces.

"Father Anderson?" Seras asked.

She guess she was behind Alucard, hidden from his view, but now Father Anderson saw me and his face turned horrified.

"What is she doing here with ye, vampire?" He was fuming.

Alucard flashed him a grin, "I believe that is none of your business, Judas Priest."

Seras didn't have any control over my body or mind really, but all she remember was pushing Alucard back into the room with her and locked the door quickly. A way out, we need to find a way out, she thought.

"Police girl what are you doing?" Alucard said through his teeth.

"You can't fight him here, someone could hear and tell someone or your fight might destroy half of the ship." Seras explained. By then, Anderson was pounding at the door. She thanked god that it was a strong wooden door.

"One shot with my gun and he'll be taken care of." Alucard loaded his gun, but suddenly stopped and stared out into space.

"Alucard?"

He blinked a few times then growled, "Well, I just got word from Sir Integra that I am not to engage any action with Anderson till she comes here and that will take awhile since she's on the far side of the ship."

The door hinges were coming off the door. "Then what are we going to do then? Run?"

"I don't run from anyone, Police girl." He said in disgust.

"We can't just stay here till then, he's about to break through that door." She pointed at the almost demolished door. Bayonets were going through it now.

"Ok how about this, it's not running away from him it's like toying with him to catch us." Seras explained quickly.

He raised a brow, "I doubt that he'll take me serious after that, he'll see it as me running away from him."

She kept thinking of ideas to get him to leave the room. Now they could see Father Anderson's eyes from the holes in the door. "Ye won't get away from me, Vampire and don't try to hide, I can spot you from any crowed with that face of ye's"

That's when it hit her. "Alucard, you also can change into a that little girl, right?"

Alucard looked at me then grinned, "Smart, Police girl." He stepped back from me and allowed shadows to engulf him. After a few seconds the shadows dissipated and showed the girl she saw the other night. She wore all white with long black hair with bangs. Seras grabbed her hand and yanked her to the other door from the other side of the room, "Come on."

They ended up back into the hallway, "Which way?"

Alucard pointed left and said with a girl voice, "That way." Now she took the lead, but once they reached the end of the hallway Alucard stopped.

"What are you stopping for?" Seras asked her or him. God I don't know whether to say he or she, Seras thought.

"Well if this is a game of tag, then I want to make sure HE knows." She said with a smirk.

Right on cue, Father Anderson broke the other door leading to the hallway and spotted them. Alucard wiggled his fingers in a taunting manner that pissed him off. He came running at them with great speed.

"Ok I think you got his attention now!" Seras yanked her down the other hallway leading to the lobby. They ran across the floor, getting glares on the way, and in the corner of Seras eye she saw a elevator shaft. "Here" She ran to the man, hollering him to wait.

"E Deck!" Seras told him and he shut the small gated door. Father Anderson caught up and reached the elevator as we were going down. Alucard grinned and flip him the birdie while Seras wiggled my finger goodbye. He let out words no priest should say or repeat.

"That wasn't as much fun as I expected." Alucard pouted.

She saw this and laughed. "What's so funny?" She poked her in the ribs with her pout still on her face.

"Your pouting."

Alucard rolled her eyes.

"Police girl."

"Yeah?"

Alucard looked up at her. Seras had just realized that she was now taller than Alucard while he was in that form. "I can't stay like this forever. I need to save my energy for later, remember I haven't had blood in a week and I'm crossing the ocean it is affecting me slowly. I don't have as much energy as I normally do."

She nodded.

They ended up at E deck and walked out of the elevator. "Looks like we lost him." Seras said as she looked around.

She felt a little tug on her shirt. "Maybe we should go this way." Rather than a tug Seras got a yank, "What?"

Alucard was smirking at Seras and pointing at something in front of her. She turned and my jaw dropped. Father Anderson was standing a few feet away from them. "Found him." Alucard sang light.

Father Anderson pulled out two bayonets and sharpened them with the blades sending some sparks to the side, "Now, where were we?"

"How about this way." Seras grabbed Alucard's hand and ran down another hallway. She was complaining that she wasn't having any fun. Does his personality change when he is in a different form? Because he is being more annoying than usual, she thought. They ran left and right trying to get Anderson off their tail. There was a point where he almost caught them but split up to confuse him a little. Seras ended up in the cargo room, which was right at the bottom floor of the ship. She looked around to see crates stacked up together, they were tied down with black nets. As she looked around came across a car that rested in the middle of the room. It was red and black with designs on the side of them. She walked up to it and peaked inside. It was actually really nice in there.

A hand was placed on her shoulders that cause her to yelp and jumped back. It was Alucard, turned back into his normal form, except with different clothes. He had on a red trench coat that was covering up a charcoal colored suit with a red tie and black boots. "That's new." She said.

Alucard grinned, "It's what I normally wear."

"Hmm, you should consider putting a hat on with it."

"I'll remind myself that." He chuckled as he opened the door of the car for her.

Seras gave a little bow, "Thank you Sir." I step in and sat on the soft seat. Alucard followed after her and sat on the opposite side.

"Shouldn't you be in the drivers seat?" she joked.

"Please, I am no chauffer and I will never drive people anywhere. They drive for me." He said.

Seras smiled. A small shiver went through her body as she felt the cold surround her.

Alucard saw this and stretched out is arm, "Come here, Seras." She was glad he used her real name. Then again, he only used it when he was serious or something or the sort, she thought. Seras went over to him and he sat her on his lap, like he did in the room. He placed his jacket over her as a blanket to keep her warm. Still, with the jacket over her, she was starting to shiver lightly. Alucard wrapped his arms around Seras, protectively. As that was happening she remembered the dream from earlier. Knowing she didn't exactly see him but just knew he was there. How he held her and whispered gently in her ear.

"Your blushing."

"Huh?" Seras looked up to see him grinning.

"What are you thinking that got you to blush? Nothing dirty, right?" He taunted.

"No of course not…just a dream I had."

"A dream that makes you blush if you think about it, yes I am sure that it is quite dirty, a virgin like you shouldn't think such things."

"What makes you think I'm a virgin?" Seras narrowed her eyes.

"Your not?" He said trying not to laugh.

"I am, but is it that obvious?"

"The scent of your blood tells me that you are a virgin, and must I say the blood of virgins is absolutely…" He leaned by her ear and whispered softly, "Mouthwatering." Seras tried hard not to shiver at the feeling of his lips brushing along her ear to her jaw line. "You know, we were rudely interrupted back there, where did we exactly leave off at?" He purred. (A/N: no not like a cat!")

Seras started to stutter, "Um...I-I'm not sure I-If I re-remember correctly."

His lips formed a smirk on her neck, "I believe we were on the lines of this." He let his arm fall to rub her thigh up to the side of her breast, as if he were about to cup it. It made a small moan escape the young woman's lips. When he heard this he brought his lips to hers and kissed with a familiar passion. She wrapped her arms around his neck and returned it with the same passion. Hesitantly she climbs up onto his lap, the seat was wide enough to accommodate her legs on either side of his hips. Alucard slid his hands up her back then around, she could feel his fingernails sharpening from her back. Alucard slide his tongue into her mouth as both of them fought for dominance. Seras felt dizzy once again, like she had back in the room. The feeling of his hands slowly brushing her stomach to the top of her shirt. He slowly slid his finger down to cut it down the middle, revealing her white corset that hid underneath. Seras felt Alucard stop kissing her and looked at his face. His eyes were fixed on her chest that were supported nicely by the corset.

"Yes?" She laughed.

He shook his head like he lost his train of thought, "You keep a lot of secrets to yourself, don't you, Police girl?" A Cheshire grin formed his face. Before Seras could answer him, he replaced his lips against hers but with such force she felt them hit, not too hard, on the floor of the vehicle. Seras can feel the weight of his body on her. Knowing he wouldn't lay on her with all of his weight, but enough to have their bodies touching. Alucard took one hand to cup her breast as his mouth grasped onto her neck. His fangs gently scraping her neck and that caused shivers throughout her body from under his touch. Seras lets out a whimper as his hands roamed her body. Lost in lust, she wraps her legs around his waist, pulling him closer to her body and starts to kiss and nipple down his neck.

"Seras." He whispered roughly.

She started to undo his tie and pulls off his suit and shirt, exposing his pale chest. She runs her hands over his toned body. Seras hears Alucard growl, knowing it wasn't out of anger, but in pleasure. She didn't know why she was acting this way. It felt like it she wasn't being herself at all, but the thoughts immediately left as Alucard got her full attention again by rolling her on top of him.

Integra's POV: Third Person.

"Where the hell is Alucard!" Integra yelled.

They were back at the room, thinking they would see a vampire king and a priest fighting, but no they got the exact opposite. Integra, Walter and some Hellsing soldiers came to a room with only a busted door and no priest or vampire king.

Walter came out of Alucard's room, "I have no clue Sir Integra, the other door in his room has been broken down as well. He must of left through there."

"That's absurd Walter, you and I know too well that he wouldn't run away from an enemy." She rubbed her temple, trying to ease the headache that was growing.

"Sir, we checked the other rooms and there is no sign of Alucard or Father Anderson, absolutely nothing else is destroyed." One soldier informed her.

"This doesn't make any sense, this is fucking ALUCARD were talking about, he doesn't just disappear or leaves a scene intact!" She grew frustrated.

"Have you tried summoning him, Sir Integra?" Walter asked.

"Yes, this whole time, but he isn't responding."

Walter seemed troubled, "I believe I know why."

"What?" She asked, not fully focused at the moment.

"Alucard recently has established the idea of someone tampering with his blood wine that we brought with us and that it must have been the vampire that had caused the ghoul out break the fist day of sailing." He explained.

"Why haven't I been informed of this information sooner?" She asked rather annoyed.

"He wasn't quite sure if it was true or not, but if it is then he has gone almost a week without blood, usually it would not have been a problem for him but since we are crossing large body of water it will affect him slowly, I'm sure that it has affected him more then earlier now that we are in the middle of the Atlantic."

"Damn it, this isn't going very well Walter." She lit a cigar.

A soldier came rushing in the room out of breath, "Sir Integra, ma'am, I just received a letter that is addressed to you."

Integra grabbed the letter from the man's hand and opened it. She scanned it three times, each time her eyes widening.

"Sir? What is it?" Walter asked concerned.

She crumpled the letter in her hands and cursed a storm, "Where the fuck is Alucard! Someone find him immediately! We are heading to level one emergency!"

The soldiers saluted their commanding officer and split up into groups.

"Sir, why have we been sent to level one emergency?" Walter pressed.

"Here, read this…" Integra was completely out of it. She couldn't believe all of this was happening, under HER watch!

Walter scanned the letter and was troubled by it, "What are we going to do?"

"First we need to inform the captain of the emergency and then find that bloody vampire so we can tract these bastards before they set their plan into motion."

"What of the spy?" Walter asked.

"It has to be someone close to us, come up with some leads Walter. I must go tell the captain of the news." Integra was about to leave when she heard a bell being hit repeatedly. "What now?"

Walter went out on the porch to look outside. Integra walked up to a soldier and asked him to figure out what was the bell rung for.

"Sir Integra!" Walter yelled from outside.

"What is it Walter?" She ran outside to find Walter staring out over the ledge at something. His eyes were wide with terror. If something caused Walter to look like that then we surely are in trouble, she thought.

He instructed her to follow his gaze. She did as he instructed her and what she saw made her drop the cigar that was in her mouth.

"Oh…my…god." Staring from the side, she could see in front of her a hug iceberg that laid in there path. The ship was heading straight for it.

**Author's note**: Ha! Cliffhanger! Hoped you enjoyed the chapter. Yes I did feel a bit awkward putting first person when I was doing the scene with Alucard and Seras, that's what mostly made me do it in third person…Don't blame me!

Alucard: Are you that innocent?

Me: No, it's just weird. Have you seen yourself on the OVA episodes? You go all blood crazy almost all the time, which is awesome but yeah.

Pip: Zat makes sense.

Alucard: Shut up Frenchman, your still not even in the chapter.

Pip: Yeah when ze hell 'am I going to be in ze chapter?

Me: Most definitely in the next one.

Pip: Good

Me, Pip, Alucard: Hoped you enjoy the chapter, please review.

Alucard grins: I know I enjoy some parts of the chapter

Me: Eeeww

Alucard: You wrote it.

Me: I basically had to, it was part of the movie.

Pip: Don't sound so proud, you didn't have sex.

Alucard: Not yet

Me: ok that's enough of this!

End…


	14. Chapter 14

Seras POV: Third Person

Seras was about to give in, to stop resisting. She can feel more of her clothes coming off. Her heartbeat was going a mile per minute and her breathing became weak. Then, something clicked in her head. "Stop." She said breathless. Alucard didn't hear her. Both of his hands started to take off her pants. "Alucard." She said more steady.

He stopped his hands were they were at, "Yes?"

"I…I'm not ready…"

Alucard looked at her with his magma eyes and nodded. He lifted his body up and fixed her shirt that was cut in half, showing her ivory skin stomach. She did the same, "I'm sorry, I'm just not ready for um…that."

He smirked, "It's fine Seras, thankfully you told me now before I got any further or I probably wouldn't have listened."

She looked at him confused. "I would of gave in my, how do you say, um manly cravings."

Seras made an "Oh" sound. Alucard wrapped his arms around her and brought the little body to his lap, still holding on tight.

"I can't believe I went this far." She said as she inspected the body she was sitting on. Alucard's chest was bare, with the shirt, coat and tie scattered on the seats. What got to her even more was that there was a red spot on his chest where the heart was suppose to be. Closely it shows that it was a bunch of red dots forming that one spot.

Alucard saw her staring and chuckled, "You do that."

Seras started to blush. She felt a hand lift her head up to look at him. "Seras, I need to ask you something." Again, he used my name, she thought. Happiness washed over her at every time he said it, her real name. Sadly, she had gotten used to Police girl and didn't mind if he used it once in awhile, but she would never tell him that.

"Once I ask you this, it is up to you to decide. I will not decide for you, understand?" He said seriously.

She nodded. "Would you like to come with me, as a Draculina?"

"You mean…as a."

Alucard smirked, "Yes, as a vampire. No one can make the choice for you, it will forever be your decision."

Seras stared at the scorching red eyes that were only on her. He's asking me to join him, she thought. Part of her was screaming to answer yes. To be at his side forever in the night. He will be hers and vice versa. Then, another part was pulling her to say no. She would be a vampire, but she didn't want to lose her humanity. If she had lost everything in the world, that would be the only thing left.

Being a vampire meant killing people, draining them dry, never feeling the sun or even seeing it. She probably couldn't see Pip anymore, abandoning him was the last thing she would ever do. Hell, she would never do such a thing. Saying no meant she couldn't be with Alucard and saying yes meant she would never see Pip again. No, this is just for me, I can't focus on anyone else expect what I want…I don't want to lose my humanity, she thought. Seras was about to shake her head, giving him a no, but Alucard cut her off, "Did you hear that?"

She took a second to listen, "No, I didn't hear anything."

All of a sudden, Alucard's clothes were back on him, as if they magically appeared on him. "I heard a bell, and I doubt it's for dinner since that has passed hours ago."

She wanted to get dressed but she noticed her cut shirt, "Um…Alucard?"

He saw her and figured what was bothering her. His shadows appeared around a her and left within seconds. The torn shirt was replaced with a brand new one or the same one just with no cut.

Alucard got out of the car and helped her, "You can give me your answer after.." He didn't get to finish what he was going to say, because his face turned from a calm feature to one that looked as if he was being tortured. The pain must have been dreadful for it brought the No-Life-King to his knees, clutching his hand to his chest. It looked like he had been stabbed at that exact spot.

"Alucard, what's wrong!" Seras tried to help him up but once she got near him he glared his eyes at her and snarled, baring his fangs in the process. She stepped back, but saw the inscriptions and Pentagram on his gloves were glowing red. After a few seconds Alucard calmed down and got up.

"What was that about?" Seras asked with worry in her voice.

Alucard became serious, "We need to leave, now." He swept her into his arms bridal style, "Hold on tight." She listened and tightened her grip around his neck. Seras felt the wind knock out of her, one minute they were in the cargo area, now they were at least in the middle levels. Nausea crept over her.

He put her down and lead her through the halls. By now she couldn't keep her mouth shut, "Alucard, what is happening?"

"My master called for me." He stated.

"That's calling for you?"

"She only uses it when she has no response from me. Looks like the ocean is really taking a toll on me, how depressing."

"The things on your gloves is what causes it, right?" She had to ask.

He nodded as he continued to walk in front of her, "In short, I am bound to the Hellsing family, these are the seals that causes my obedience. I _must_ follow every order Integra gives me no matter how much I disapprove of it."

At that moment, the ship gave a violent shutter. Alucard and Seras placed their backs against the walls as they waited it out. Seras started to panic, not knowing what the hell was happening. The shutter lasted awhile till it finally settled down.

"What now?" She asked.

"We need to get to Integra and Walter." Alucard said urgently.

They made there way to the Alucard's room. People around them were getting out of their rooms in confusion. Seras could over hear their distress, wondering if the ship hit something. She only prayed that wasn't the meaning of it. On their way back to the room both of them ran into someone unexpected.

"Danny?" Seras said.

In front of them stood the little female vampire, leaning against the wall with an anxious face. Everything about her seems tense, Seras thought. Her usual curly black hair was tied in a bun and her clothing was rather boyish. Somehow it reminded her of herself. "Danny, why are you out here?" God, so many questions tonight, she muttered to herself.

"Seras! They took Pip!" She ran towards her friend.

"Who took Pip?"

Danny pointed at Alucard, "His people took him while we were in the room. Pip didn't do anything."

"I know this conversation is important to you two, but talk on our way there, I can't afford more delays." Alucard said emotionless. Seras couldn't believe how much things around her were slowly becoming chaotic.

They continued walking and during the short time Danny informed Seras of the incident with their friend. Apparently, someone reported a disturbance coming from their room. The soldiers were the ones that it was reported to, so they had broken into the room with Pip and Danny sleeping and searched the room. They had found something in a bag and took Pip since Danny hid under the bed before they broke in the room, under Pip's instructions.

"That's Pip for you, trying to be the hero." Seras said annoyed.

Finally they reached the hallway of the room and noticed soldiers running up and down in it. Alucard pushed them aside, trying to make a way for them. Seras had followed in after Alucard to see a scene play before her that in raged the young woman greatly. Pip's arms were tied behind his back and kneeling on the floor with blood dripping from his nose and cut lip.

Walter's POV

My attention was captivated as a voice yelled from the other side of the room. "STOP!

A young woman with short blonde hair came rushing in, running straight for the French man the soldiers have recently captured. I instantaneously figured out who it was. It was Seras Victoria, and she did not look happy at all. The last time I had seen her was when I engaged in my little plan to trick her to confront Alucard. Sir Integra stepped forward, "What are you doing here? Who let you in?"

Seras' once gentle eyes were switched to a more aggressive glare. It reminded me of Sir Integra when she was ever furious, which was most of the time. "What gave you the right to do this to him! Pip didn't do anything!"

In the corner of my eye I could see Alucard take his place right beside Sir Integra. I betted my year salary that Seras' face held betrayal. It fixed my eyes back on her and no doubt, there it was, her eyes were on Alucard. They acted if they were telling him something on the lines of, 'why are you doing this' or 'what are you doing'. "This man was apprehended because of the crime he committed." Sir Integra said in her business voice.

The Frenchman named Pip spoke up, "Bull shit, I didn't do anyzing!"

"Quiet, I don't have time to play this mindless game, just admit you're the one working for the FREAK responsible for this mess!" Integra yelled.

"Master, what has the human been charged for?" Alucard asked.

I was the one to speak, "We found a bottle of wine in his bag, which is basically similar to your wine bottles. In which we know now that he is responsible for switching your supply, though we don't know how he got in here without anybody noticing. Especially you."

"Where is the bag?"

A soldier came in the room with a large dark green bag and gave it to me. "It is right here." I passed it to Alucard.

"Seras?" Danny said uneasy.

"It can't be.." She muttered.

Alucard went through the bag. He must of saw something shocking for his eyes portrayed it. Slowly he pulled out a booklet, one oh too familiar.

Alucard and I were certain that the booklet was indeed…Seras Victoria's.

"Let me see." Sir Integra ordered. Alucard didn't look at his master but obeyed.

She opened the booklet up to the first page. I looked over her shoulders, hoping my suspicions were wrong. Lady luck wasn't on my side, or Alucard's. The name Seras Victoria was in nice cursive on the first page. Sir Integra looked grim at the young woman.

"Zat doesn't belong to Seraz!" The Frenchman yelled.

"This is horse shit!" Seras yelled. I was stunned at the change of personality of her. This clearly wasn't her normal attitude. Alucard saw this as well, he just stared at the woman I knew he cared deeply about. Poor chap. In the back of my mind I knew he was feeling betrayed at this moment. First from Mina and now from Seras.

"Alucard, don't believe this, I did not know the bottle was in my bag! Someone must of put it in there!" She tried to speak to the vampire.

"It's hard to believe you if the evidence is right in front of you, Seras Victoria." She flinched at the harshness he had in his voice as the sound of her name came off his lips with such hatred.

"What were you doing with her anyways, Alucard?" Sir Integra questioned.

Alucard didn't answer his master, only continued to glare at Seras. It was as if they were telepathically communicating. If they were, Seras started to slowly shrink at his gaze. The violent eyes she held earlier had faded and returned to their calm and innocent blue ones I knew.

"Answer me servant!"

"I was with her…because I wanted to be with her, master." He finally said.

Sir Integra was going to answer or question him, but then looked back and forth between the two loves. She saw Seras only staring at Alucard and him staring at her. I sighed quietly, she finally knows. Sit Integra clenched her fists and narrowed her eyes at her servant, "How dare you."

Suddenly, explosions were heard and felt from the lower levels. Oh god, tonight is just filled with bloody surprises.

"Sir Integra! There have been explostions set off a few floors below us and there are ghouls spotted at the scene!" A soldier yelled as he entered the room.

"Damn it." She hissed. "Secure the premisses and make sure no ghouls reach the higher levels. Contain the situation till I send renforcments."

The soldier saluted her and left. Alucard was leaving for the door till Sir Integra stopped him, "Where do you think you are going!"

"There are ghouls my master, I should take care of them." He said without turning around.

"Take care of these traitors first!" She pointed at Seras, the Frenchman and Danny, whom was shockingly silent during this whole time.

"How so, my master? Lock them up?"

"No, they are traitors in the eye of the Queen and England. They are to be disposed of for helping the FREAKS!" She ordered.

"You are kidding, ve did not do anyzing wrong!" The Frenchman spat.

"We did not have any assistants in this." Seras said.

"Quiet, you have no say in this! What are you waiting for, dispose of them!" She ordered firmly.

"Sir Integra that is a bit to extreme, we are not for sure if they were helping the FREAKS." I defended the three of them.

"Walter the prove is right here, in the letter they said they had a spy working for them."

"Yes a spy, not spies. Surly maybe one of them is responsible, but I highly doubt all of them." I assured her.

By now Alucard was facing us and he looked furious, debating whether to listen to his master or follow what he wanted. "Please Sir Integra, there is no time. We have a ghoul outbreak, there are important matters to attend to." I pressed on.

"Then what should we do with them!" She yelled.

I fixed my monocle, "I'll send some soldiers to escort them to the lower levels and have them lock them up till we have the situation in control."

"Fine, but be quick about it." She finally left the room to talk to the Captain that was waiting in the other room.

"Walter, we didn't do it." Sera begged.

I gave her a sympathetic look, "I'm sorry Miss Victoria, but I must do this, I'm lucky that I pushed her enough to let you live." I went to the other room to inform Sir Integra that the prisoners were ready to be escorted down to the lower levels. She followed me to the other room. The soldiers were cuffing the Frenchman and Danny, but were having some problems since they were resisting. I could see Seras and Alucard facing each other like they were having a conversation, which looked outloud this time. His face read complete hatred with hers misery.

I walked up to them to cuff Seras, "I'm deeply sorry Alucard, but I must take Miss Victoria. I know how you feel."

Alucard grunted with a smirk, "Walter I don't know why you must say such things." Seras and I looked at him stunned, he continued, "Humans are like that, so easily manipulating and trustworthy. Trash like this must be _properly_ taken care of."

"Alucard…" Seras stuggled to say as a tear streamed down her cheek.

"Don't bother, Police girl. I applaud your preformance, for you surely have misled us by your sweet talk and with a bat of your eyelashes. And in speaking of that little _mouth_ of yours, from my experience, it can make even the strongest men like myself fall to your little whim, how pathetic to let a little _whore _blind me_._"I just stared at Alucard with my jaw slightly opened. I didn't dare look at Seras after that, so I turned her to the soldiers. From under my hand that led her, I could feel her tremble. No, Seras couldn't have done it, I'm sure of it.

"Take them to the lower levels, lock them up in room RN490 and make sure they don't escape," Sir Integra said as she lit her cigar to calm down.

Seras, the Frenchman, and Danny were led out of the room and down the hall.

"Alucard."

He looked at his master emotionless, "Yes, my master?"

"Your orders are to search and destroy. Kill all those who stand against us and find out who is responsible for this mess, I don't want them or any FREAK leaving this ship alive!" She orderd.

Alucard gave a bow, "As your orders, my master, Sir Integra."

"Walter."

"Yes, ma'am?"

"I want you to assist Alucard in this, I am not looking for mercy and hurry because we ordered a evacuation off the ship. Yes Walter, the ship is sinking. The ship did hit the iceberg from the stern area ." She said.

Oh bloody great, but I nodded in understanding. "Are you sure you will be fine by yourself?" My worry was that Alucard or I would not be able to save our master if she were in danger.

"I'll be fine, the Round Table and I will reside here for the time being, now SEARCH AND DESTROY!"

Alucard and I left the room. Now I can talk to him without Sir Integra hearing, "Alucard."

"This isn't time to socialize, Walter"

"Yes, but it involves Seras, look I know you don't believe her but…"

"I do."

I stopped in my tracks, "You do?"

Alucard let a wide sadistic grin, "Of course, the Police girl isn't that bright to think of a plan like that and even if she were there is no why she could have gone in and out of my room or with somebody else doing it for her because they would of left a scent. So in other words, it was most likely a vampire who had done it."

"Are you calling her unintelligent?"

"No, but you must admit it was too clever, leaving no trace of their presence . Though at first I had my doubts that she was telling the truth, I just had to make sure I was wrong"

"Ok, but was it necessary to call her a whore?" I narrowed my eyes at him.

He sighed in fustration, "I know Sir Integra was listening so I had to make it sound like I hated her and I didn't believe her. Seras must hate me for saying such things but I'm sure she'll forgive me once I sort it out."

"Your very confident of yourself." I muttered. He chuckled at this and then we continued a way down to the middle levels.

My next question was out of pure curiosity and I know I would regret it, "What did you mean by, your experience?"

He let out a laugh that sent a chill up my spine, "Ah, do you really wish to know?"

"Um, no not really." I mumbled.

"Then let us not waste anymore time, right after we kill the ghouls I will go fetch Seras."

"Our orders were to kill the ghouls and FREAKS."

Alucard still was ahead of me and he lifted up his hand and tsked me, "But she also said to find who was responsible for this mess and the knowledge that I seek resides near her." I sighed, another loophole. With that we were off to kill the mindless ghouls and vamppires that stood in our path. By our luck, the ship would sink by our destruction rather than the water.

**A/N**: Yup now we are coming into the action part of the story…FINALLY. Hmm, honestly I don't think that was my best work, but please forgive me. I promise I will make the next chapter AWSOME. Thank you and R&R. Also forgive for the change from third person to first, I didn't like doing third that much.


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N**: I'm deeply sorry I haven't updated. Have been dealing with major writers block. Hopefully this chapter makes up for it. I have been noticing the shortage of reviews lately and I'm quite bummed about that. My sister is winning the review contest we're having. So I'm asking you, my readers, to review, because I'm sort of losing the motivation for the story. I will finish the story, but I'll just be taking longer to update unless people start reviewing.

* * *

Seras POV

"Well this is just peachy." Danny wiggled her wrists that were cuffed.. The soldiers had cuffed us to the pipe line that was in the room they had imprisoned us in. The only one of us who was touching the floor was Pip. He was taller than Danny and I so he had his feet planted to the floor. Danny was trying effortlessly to get the handcuff off and Pip was talking to himself about escaping here. I on the other hand was silent; isolating myself in my mind. _Whore_. The voice said in my head. His voice that I used to love to hear, but now I cringed at it. I did feel like one.

Something deep inside my chest ached deeply. I would always read in books on how one of the main characters had to go through the ordeal of a heartbreak. As if it were the greatest pain the had every experienced in their life. I never could picture that pain. Yes, I felt the pain of a lost one, someone I loved…but not truly love, love someone to be with them. To only think of them, wanting to be with them and being anxious at the thought of seeing them. Those thoughts I read in those books. Not fully understanding what they meant. Now I did. It was as if someone had shot me in the chest. Though, I could hold myself to ease the pain. I couldn't bandage it up for it to heal. A sickening feel rose in my stomach, like I was going to throw up. Yes, it did hurt. Having someone you gave your heart to throw it right back at you. A feeling I truly will never forget. My eyes only stared at the red tiled floor that I hovered over. Tears wanted to escape my eyes, but they just didn't come out. They have dried out and I didn't have the energy in me to do so.

Breathing only made the pain grow. Even thinking didn't help. So…what was I to do? All I know is to withstand it, but will it work this time? Just to hold it in. No, that wasn't healthy. Nor is letting out my emotions right now. I was completely blank. How I now understand what my favorite characters felt. The anguish, the emptyness…the feeling of dread was all I can say. It was just to hard to discribe the feeling. One must go through it themselves to fully understand yet even then it would be impossible to write it down. It is only meant to be a feeling.

"Danny, ze soldier, did you zee were he put ze key?" Pip asked Danny.

"No, I think he took it." Danny muttered as she continued to fight her way to break the cuffs.

"Can't you juzt use your vampire powerz or somezing?"

"These are silver cuffs Pip, bloody English man are smart." She attempted another pull.

Pip was able do complete a pull up and hold on to the pipe with his arms. It failed. The pipe was to close to the ceiling, he couldn't make his whole body go through an opening that small. "Shit." He breathed as he let go.

"Ser…are you ok." Danny asked me.

I didn't reply. I wanted to assure I was fine…ish. But the words didn't come out.

"Don't worry Seraz, will get out of zis place, no sweat." Pip said.

"Have you ever been in jail before?" Danny asked.

"No, you?"

"Yup." I knew she had a smile on her face as she answered.

"Do I want to know what it waz for?" Pip asked warily.

"Not really." Danny sounded distracted now.

I made myself look up at her. Her now blue eyes were stern and serious. Like she was expecting something. Those eyes were staring right at the door.

"Danny I zink we can break ze pipe if we jump on ze same time. Come let's try." Pip tried to get her attention.

"Quite." She said.

"Danny–"

She glared at Pip, "I said shut up damn it."

Pip stared at her with confusion. Just a minute ago she was herself. Now it was like a different person was right next to us. From the hallway I heard a gun shot; my breathing shot. Immediately I thought of him. Could it be him? Only Danny acted like this when he was around. He was the only one besides Walter, Sir Integra and a few guards knew we were down here, and they were the only ones with a gun. My heart thumping faster and faster as the footsteps grew closer to the door. Feeling of rejoyous and anger were jumping around in my mind. I didn't want to see him and yet I wanted to. Shoot him then hug him. God, I sound ridiculous. The footsteps stopped and a shade was seen under the doorway. I believe we all weren't breathing as the knob slowly twisted to the left. I closed my eyes as I heard the door open.

"Took you long enough." I heard Danny say.

"Well I must say it was hard getting down with all that water coming from the bottom levels." It was a voice I never heard before. My eyes opened to find a tall, long blond hair man in the door way. His skin was pale and he had emerald eyes. I didn't like the look in them. "Danny, you know zis guy?"

"What do you expect, the ship it the iceberg a few minutes ago." Danny smirked, as if Pip wasn't even there.

"I believe you want this?" The blonde paled man raised his hand to show her a silver key.

"Just hurry up and get me down from here, Valentine."

"What is happening?" Pip tried to ask again.

"Dude, the girl said shut the fuck up. Can't you hear?" Another voice entered the room. This man was the opposite the blonde man. This guy had dark skin, burnt colored hair and amber eyes. There were to piercing's on his lower lip.

The blonde man came over to Danny and unlocked her cuffs. She landed gracefully on her two feet and walked with him to he door.

"Danny…" I finally spoke. She turned around and faced me. Her blue eyes were now red, her light tanned skin looking more pale than before and could see her fangs slowly sharpening as she smiled. "I'm sorry, but our journey ends here my friends. Don't worry I'm not going to kill you. It was my plan to get you both down here saftely, away from Hellsing. You both are my deepest friends, I don't want anything to happen to you. I'll come back down to free you guys once I take care some something."

"You are the spy they were talking about." Pip said in a matter of fact.

"Look, we have a fucking genius in the room. What gave her away? Her walking out of her with a fucking grin that could kill or the part where you both are still dangling like fucking pigs?" The dark skinned man's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"You're the one who put the bottle in my bag." It came out more of a whisper than what I intended it to sound like.

"Hey it's Alucard's bitch of a whore?" The dark skinned man laughed. I flinched at the word.

"You fucking bastard! Don't call Seraz that!" Pip yelled at him.

Danny was glaring at me, "Yes I was the one who put the bottle into your bag. I was the one who had slipped Alucard the fake blood wine. It was quit easy though, with your help my dear Seras. If it wasn't for you Alucard wouldn't have been so focused on you that is attention went off course of what he was suppose to be focusing on." Danny flauntered a smile. "Now Ser, don't give me that look. I haven't harmed anybody, all I did was weakin that monster so all of this–" She looked around her, "Can happen, well not the iceberg, that was unexpected."

"Your responsible for all the lives that are going to perish once this ship sinks!" Pip yelled at her.

The blonde man chuckled, "Don't take life to seriously, nobody gets out alive anyways." He placed his hand on Danny's shoulder, "It's it for us to leave. Hans is kepping Hellsing busy. Alucard is busy fighting the ghouls."

"Yeah come on, I fucking want in on all this shit." The other man was getting anxious.

"Luke, you go on ahead I'll catch up with you and Jan later."

"Oh no, your fucking coming with us. Don't you dare think we trust you fully, Lynnette." The one called Jan spat.

"Lynnette?" Pip questioned.

"It's my middle name." Danny said as she took out a gun from her coat pocket and started loading it with bullets.

"Why?" Pip asked.

"Why?" Danny looked up at him with rage in her eyes, "Because of what he did! For a hundred years I looked for him. Hundred years of waiting, training, KILLING! All coming down to this moment, this day. He let my cousin die a hundred years ago. Right in front of my eyes! He let his whore of a fledgling drain him dry and not lift a finger to help. All he did was laugh at the sight. Alucard is a monster from Hell. Born to rip us open and terrorize us into our fears. That's his game, to toy with us like were all born for his amusement! NO, it ends today. I won't let myself die, not unless I drag him down to Hell with me!"

Danny turned away to leave with the two other men.

"Your no different." I finally said.

"What?" Danny yelled.

I looked at her with the dullest expression I could ever give someone, "You told me once before that all vampires were connected to Alucard in a way, I didn't believe that because you weren't the monster he is…but now, when I look at you, I see Alucard staring right back at me." I narrowed my eyes, "You _have_ become Alucard."

Danny's anger fell from her face; her eyes were wide. I meant every word I had told her. She didn't know she had become what she has hated for years.

The one called Luke just laugh, "I wouldn't mind being him. He was the first pioneer of our kind. Such a title would be worth a few thousands of human lives."

Jan laughed, "You humans wouldn't fucking understand if it was shuffed right up your asses."

"Lets go.." Danny turned around and walked out the door.

"Chow!" Jan waved.

Luke stared at me a few seconds than gave a slight bow and left.

I felt anger built up inside of me. Everything was falling about. Alucard hates me, Danny betrayed us…and now the ship is sinking while it is being overran by the living dead…

I bit my lip and screamed, "DAMN IT!"

* * *

Walter's POV

I saw Alucard turn as he finished off a ghoul. He had turned into his girl form during the battle, just in case.

"What is it?" I asked. My wires we all around us. Ready to strike at anything that was a threat.

Alucard looked uneasy for a moment, "I thought I heard someone scream just a second ago."

I stopped talking and listened as well. Besides the loud noise of people rushing outside to get to a life boat, some idiotic musicans playing some jittery music and crew men bustling about to get people in the life boats, there as nothing. I yanked back my wires, since there were obviously no ghouls at the moment. "Do you know who it was?" I asked.

"It sounded like Seras." He muttered.

"You can hear that from all the way up here?" I thought his powers weren't at it's best at the moment.

Alucard reloaded the Tummy gun I fixed for him, "I must go and get her now. The ship is sinking and I think we finished off the ghouls."

I nodded, "By now the last two levels of the ship must be flooded, Miss Victoria is five floor down, that is probably next to be flooded. You go, I'll take care of everything up here." I tightened my gloves.

Ghouls, then started to come out of another room. Entering the one we were in. Alucard grinned, "How sad, I'm actually enjoying myself. There fucking ghouls."

The tiny body in front of me disappeared from my sight. Looks like Alucard want's to kill them himself. Very well. He reappeared in front of them and started to impale their decaying corpses with his little arm. The bodies started to turn into dust and he continued. Impaling and shooting them in the head or chest. By now the room we were in was filled with blood stained walls and carpet. I absolutely love the carpet now. I laughed to myself.

Alucard had just gotten done ripping apart a corpse in half. Watching the intestines fall clear on the floor and dust following it. He clapped his hands together as if he was brushing the blood and dust off his used to be white gloves. "Now, I believe I must leave you, Angel of Death." He flashed me a demented grin.

I peered over to the other side of the room. At the door way. More ghouls were coming, but they were wearing Hellsing uniforms, and had guns with them. "You might wanna delay that request." I pointed at the manifesting ghouls.

Alucard sighed and pouted his little girl pout. I did notice a long time ago when he switched to this form he acted more childish…in a demented sort of way. "Can't you see that I'm on a tight schedule. How more rude can I be if I keep a young woman waiting? How would that look for me?" He mocked.

The Tummy gun now was reloaded and he was firing. This time, when he shot them, even when their heads were hanging by a thin line of skin. They lifted up their weapons and fired. We jumped out of the way. With a wave my hand and twitches of my fingers; my wires were released. Flying through the air; as if they were giving off a little dance and finally wrapping around the ghouls. I gave one pull and body parts and blood were flying everywhere.

I sighed, "There are more coming, and I believe there are vampires near, if I'm correct." My eyes shifted to the small girl covered in blood. Alucard's hands were on his hips and giving out another pout, "Yes your right, ugh. I'll take care of them."

The sound of the someone yelling was heard outside. We exchanged a glance then headed outside. Our surroundings didn't get better once we reached outside. Everyone was panicking to get on a life boat. It wasn't in total chaos, but you could smell it in the air. If someone did the slightest thing it would break the remanding order that lingered on this deck. Then, we saw Sir Integra and the Round Table with life coats on. They must have been escorted out of the meeting room to go on the boats. The ship must be sinking fast. Then we heard it again; the sound of someone yelling. We all focused up to see a dark haired man standing above the control room, staring down at all of us. All ready I could tell he was a vampire. No one gave off that expression to the sight of disturbed people, except for Alucard. Some people stared at the man thinking he was crazy. "Hello! Is everybody listening? Good!" He yelled. More and more people were fixed on the man. "This message is going out to the Round Table and the queen bitch herself, Miss Hellsing!" He pointed in our direction, "We have fully taken control over the ship and most of it's crew men! All you sniveling cowards are the last remaining humans on this boat!" People around us were panicing.

"Sir Integra, where are your soldiers!" Sir Irons demanded and answer from Sir Integra. All she did was shack her head and ball up her fists.

"We didn't just eating your fine tasty crew, but the fabulous fucking Hellsing soldiers as well. So we thank you fuckers for giving us this tasty meal!" He licked his lips, "Once were done inside were going to make our way up, up ,up and fucking devour and kill all of you! And while you're waiting for us to do that, we highly recommaned pissing yourself, followed by a course of praying to your impudent God. And hey, jumping off the ship or begging is always good. But if you act now, there's still time for an old-fashioned suicide! Thank you for sailing Titanic! We love you! Goodnight!" With that the man disappeared.

People now were screaming and frantic. "That's what he want's. Choas, panic."

I said.

Alucard smirked, "Walter, let's go." He turned to Sir Integra, "Master, I suggest you and the Round Table get into a life boat immediately."

"What about you two?" I never seen Sir Integra looked so down in my life. Fail is what she was probably thinking of. She was a woman who didn't accept failure.

Alucard swung his gun onto his shoulder as he transformed back to his normal self. Clearly not wanting to waste anymore energy, "Walter and I will take care of the ghouls and vampire that are inside in the lower levels. Once we are done Walter will be on a life boat on it's way to you."

"What about you?" Sir Integra and I asked in union.

He gave us his usual smirk, "I have a few things to take care of."

"Nonsense, I'm accompanying you. I too was ordered not to let anyone of those FREAKS to leave this ship alive, and I will follow those orders." I replied for myself.

"Just go take care of them. We'll wait here. Go. Now." She ordered.

Alucard was already on the move; I quickly followed after him. We went to the direction the vampire had disappeared to. On this side of the ship there were not much people. They were all crowding the middle and back of the ship. Already I could see the front slowly sinking into the Atlantic. Miss Victoria, Miss Danny and their friend won't make it if we keep this up. "Alucard–"

"I know." He growled. His pateinets was wearing thin, as was mine. We didn't have time to follow after a bloody vampire who was hiding. We must make our way, well one of us, to Miss Victoria or she'll drown. "Go, I'll take care of this." Alucard said.

"With wh–" Like the roaches they were, now vampires were in front of us. Five or six of them. Two women and three men; all of middle and high class. The six person was coming to view from behind them.I couldn't believe who it was. It was not the man just a few moments ago, but Miss Danny. She was glaring at us; a glare that could kill you if you stared to long. And her eyes were close to the red Alucard had. There was blood on her hands, staining her pale fingers. "Danny…what are you doing?"

Alucard started laughing at this, "Now, I see. You're the sneaky little trash that is the cause of it. Thank you for just coming out with it, save me the trouble of exposing you myself." He pointed his gun at her.

Danny smirked, "I have been waiting for this a long time, Conta." She shifted her eyes to me, "Walter, I hope you'd not involve yourself in this. I don't want to see you hurt. You as well are a good friend to me."

"I don't befriend traitors!" I spat and released my wirers.

"Walter" Alucard said. "Go, find Seras. If we both stay like this she'll never make it." He fired at the vampires and they dodged easily. "Go." He ordered. I frowned but did as he asked. "Good luck, old chap." And I left. I made my way back inside with a hoard of ghouls blocking my way. Both Hellsing soldiers and civilians. I slashed my way through them with minner cuts and the damage of blood staining my perfectly good suit. Damn, it was my favorite. I took the wrong turn and ended up in the Grand Room, where we had dinner the other night. The small clock was ticking to twelve o'clock in the morning. Now, where is the lifts? Then the sound of footsteps funning caught my attention. I flung my wires behind me to catch the person. That person grabbed on to them with his bare hands. Blood started to seep through his fingers as he held the wires tighter. The man was tall as Alucard, but with white hair and grey eyes. (A/N: forgot his eye color) He had two guns in their holsters on his sides and wore a hat that was hideing some of his face.

"If I my presume, you aren't a vampire?" He didn't look or move like one. So what is he?

The man stayed silent. "Every well." I flung back my wires to surround me. "The gentleman I am I'll introduce myself." I tightened my gloves. "My name is Walter C. Dornez, butler to the Hellsing family and former master vampire hunter." With that cue, my wires flung right back at him as he charged at me.

* * *

Alucard's POV

Walter left to get Seras and her French friend. I grinned madly as the five vampires charged at me. All of them were stabbing me multiple times with there dull knifes and weak claws. Some even got close enough to shoot me. What fools. I know I shouldn't be wasting time and allowing myself to get wounds like this, but I can't help but to let them feel that slight hope and destroy it in an instant. My blood was dripping on the wooden floor, forming a puddle now. I guess it's time to break that little thread of hope. My red eyes caught sight of poles beeing slight covered by clothes. I walked over to them and throw them one by one into the air. Some grazed the vampire's skin as the poles got stuck half way into the wood. I motioned them, "Now, come. ATTACK ME!" They hesitate, but did as I said. They ran towards me. Idiots. I grabbed a hold of the first two and through them in the air. I released my shadows as they grabbed a hold of the fleeing ones and flung them as well. I stared up at the sky. Watching them scream from their way up and all the way down. There bodies were impaled by the poles. Some getting stabbed through the stomach; ripping apart their insides. Others got it worse, the poles went up there rear ends and out theirs mouths. As if they were summoned, two more vampires popped out of no where and stabbed me with knives. I didn't want to waste anymore of my bullets, so I used an old tactic. I bit down one of their necks and tossed it's body over the ship and bit the other on the neck. A screamed tried to escape it's lips, but I bit down harder so it wouldn't be possible. The limped body stayed motionless in my mouth; I just let it hang there. There blood wasn't as good as I hoped it be, but enough to get my strength up. Ah, much better. I chuckled a bit, knowing I got the expression from the little vampire. Her face for a few seconds held a terrified emotion. Staring at my beautiful work. She could see the blood of the FREAKS slowly go down the poles and the dead one that my teeth were still holding on to. To make the scence more gruesome, I could see some twitch in agony as they tried to wait for their death or tried to beg someone to kill them, just for the pain to go away. I could feel myself slipping into insanity as I watched the scene in front of me.

"You…monster." She managed to say.

I laughed, letting the body drop, "Oh, am I now." I began to shoot at her, she dodged effortlessly, "If I am a monster, what does that make you?"

This hit a nerve. She took out her gun and fired back, "I am nothing like you!"

"No, your not, but your close." Her form now was sloppy. She was allowing her anger to take control of her actions. If it keeps up like this, she surley will lose within seconds. The girl bared her fangs at me, "You will die tonight, Conta. Even if I die trying!" She came closer, trying hand to hand combat. I just laughed at her efforts. I grew bored of this. My hand stretched out and caught her by the neck. Her hands were clawing at my arm; in attempt for me to let go. Her red eyes were blazing and she struggled to break free. I wanted to end it so I could continue on, but something in the back of my mind was bugging me. Fuck, I better not let whimsy take over me. At least not to this filth. She continued to struggle within my grasp but suddenly stopped. I raised a brow, "What about all that talk about me dying? Are you rerally giving up so easily?"

She bit her lip and closed her eyes, "They tricked me…"

"Who?" I asked impatiently.

"The…Valentine brothers." She coughed.

"And how did they do that?"

She began to shake, either with rage or fear, "They were going to do this…whether I helped them or not…I was just a tool for them…I should of known."

"So that's it? Your done?" I was pissed and impatient, my grip tightened. The muscles in her arms and shoulders stiffened at the sound of my voice. Damn it all to fucking hell. I exhaled sharply and punched her in the face. She fell on the other pile of poles that I didn't use and stared at me. I slammed my foot on her stomach so she wouldn't try anything. "Your…letting me live?"

"For now." I pointed my gun at her forehead. "But first your going to tell me everything that I you know, starting with whom you are working for."

"I'll tell you on our way down to the lower levels." I put more weight on my foot; starting to crush her. "You don't make decisions, I do." I snarled.

"If you want to save Seras you'll listen to me." She yelled. "Those vampires weren't for you! I was heading down to the lower levels to get Seras and Pip!"

"Why, should I believe you?"

"I don't know, but if we stand here they both are going to be killed!"

"By who!" I slammed my foot on her stomach again. The air rushed out of her as she groaned from the pain, "The ones who…betrayed me." She gasped for a breath, "The Valentine brothers."


	16. Chapter 16

**A/N**: Sorry for not updating, have been busy with school and what not. To inform you all I have stopped caring if my sister wins the little contest of reviews because it doesn't matter how much reviews you get. The purpose of writing is to have fun with it and to improve and share your imagination. So I hope you all enjoy this chapter. Also, this chapter is dedicated to Ms. Blood Rose and a person who reviewed didn't have an account yet still reviewed. Thank you both for your help, especially Ms. Blood Rose. Enjoy!

* * *

Danny's POV 

Alucard and I made our way to the lower levels, practically ran. During this I had informed him of what had occurred between the Valentine Brothers and I. It took awhile for him to believe me, but finally accepted it.

"Did you predect that something of this magnitude would happen?" Alucard questioned as he shot some ghouls that were in our way.

"Betraying me or the ship being over runned by ghouls?"

"Let's start with the first one, shall we?"

I shook my head, "I didn't think they had the guts to do it, betraying me at least. They knew I was around hundred years old, more year than them. So I figured they would follow orders, but there was something in the back of my mind that was saying they might do it."

"Yet you still ignored the warning?" He shot a ghoul and we decended down a flight of stairs.

"You can say that, if they did betray me I had a back up plan" I answered.

Alucard didn't turn around as he read the directions on the map, screwed in the wall in front of us. "That would be?"

"Extra bombs." I could feel his eyes on me, but I ignored the bastard. "Here." I pointed at one of the little squares, "That should be where they are at. Three levels down."

"What made you change your mind?" He pressed on.

"On what?"

He smirked, "Changing sides."

Immediatley I thought of Seras and what she told me.

_You told me once before that all vampires were connected to Alucard in a way, I didn't believe that because you weren't the monster he is…but now, when I look at you, I see Alucard staring right back at me…You HAVE become Alucard…_

"No one betrays me and gets away with it." I lied, well not a total lie.

Alucard was now silent. "What?"

"Do you hear that?" He asked.

I shut my mouth and opened up my senses up. The ship was making creaking noises, almost like ghostly moans. God…I sound like Pip…

Alucard walked over to a table. Then, took out his magazine while pulling out one bullet. It was gold with a silver tip. He placed it on the table and let it go. Slowlly the bullet rolled back to him and hit the floor. That wasn't good. "The ship…"

"Titanic will be in the Atlantic in an hour or so. We must hurry."

"That's were I'm going to have to stop you there you fucks." Oh for the love of…

"Jan…how dare you show your face to me." I snarled.

"Calm down bitch, you should have grown a brain but I guess since you were being a goodie you were fucking blind to what we really were planning." Jan laughed.

Alucard raised his gun at Jan, but I stopped him. "No, he's mine. You go on ahead." I smirked.

I could hear him chuckle from behind me, "As you wish." The sound of his boots leaving down the hallway quieted as I reloaded my gun.

Jan cracked hid knuckles, "That was a fucking stupid idea."

I shrugged, "Who knows, but what I do know is that I'm going to kick your fucking pathetic ass."

"Then what the fuck are you waiting for?" Jan charged at me. I hope, if I do get out of this…I'll be able to ask for your forgiveness, Seras.

* * *

Seras POV

"Ready?" I said sternly.

"Yeah." Pip answered.

"One.."

"Two…"

"THREE!"

Pip and I kicked ourselves off the way while are arms were wrapped around the pipe line. That was are fourth attempt to loosen the pipe, and it failed. I sighed in frustration, damn it. Already the water was slowly rising in the room we were in. The only thing that helped us from not dangling was the desk with both our feets planted on it. I looked around to see if Pip or I could reach something to help us. There was a cabnet to my left, a bolted in desk on my right and the desk we were on.

"Are you sure zat your body won't be able to fit through zat small space?" Pip asked again.

I scanned the distance between the pipe line and the ceiling. " If I was a little bit smaller than I could."

"Seraz?"

I turned a bit to look at my best friend, "Yeah Pip."

His green eyes held saddness and remorse, "I am zorry my mignonette, I could not zave you zis time."

"Pip don't blame yourself and don't say those things, we will get out of this."

He chuckled, " I don't know about zat mignonette, we are in ze most 'orrible postion and with ze water risin', reaching freezing tempaturez…I zink zat zis might be ze final act."

I bit my lip. I hated to admit it, but he did have a point. We wouldn't be expecting any help because all the population on the ship is up on deck evacuating…we were on our own. The realization of this hit me hard. My chest began to tighten…this really might be it. I could feel myself start to panic. I looked up at my cuffed wrists, from earlier escape plans they were already red and the cuffs were on verge of breaking threw my skin. I wiggled again and again, trying to get free. I wasn't going to die here. We aren't going to die here! The pain started up again; the pain of the cuffs slowly breaking threw my skin.

"Seraz stop it!" Pip yelled.

"Were not going to die down here!" I countered. "We can't just give up!"

Since Pip was also on the desk he slowly moved closer to me and laid his head on mine, "Stop...please."

I did as he asked. The feeling of defeat planted in my head. This was it…

I couldn't move to much like he could. It was possible for him to lay his head against the pipe and he didn't have his arms above his head as much as I did. Knowing I couldn't do enough, I just rested my head on his chest. Pip placed his arms, elbow and up, on my shoulders and buried his face in my hair. Without me noticing quickly, he placed his cuffed hands over mine. "No matter what 'appens Seraz…I'll be right here."

I tried to lighten the mood, "Like you have a choice."

Pip chuckled, "Even if I waz not tied up…I would ztay with you, mignonette."

I buried my face more into his jacket. The sent of booze, ciggerettes and cologne hung around him. "We can't give up." I tried to presuade him to continue helping me escape.

I felt his head shake, "No mignonette, zer isn't anythin' else we can do now. Wait to die…wait to live…wait for e absolute future zat 'ell never come."

I laughed lightly, "You fail at trying to cheer me up."

He kissed the top of my head, "Zorry."

From the outside the door, I could hear the sounds of footsteps slowly approaching us. If my eyes were at the door, I knew Pip's were too. "Could it be someone willing to help?" I asked.

Pips shoulders stiffened, "Oui…but it might be ze people who are ze cause of ze explotion."

Vampires…

My body began to tremble as a dark figure was seen under the door. "H-hello?" I asked with a raspy voice.

The doorknob turned slowly and pushed open. My heart sank. "No…"

In front of us were three ghouls. A woman and two men. Their skin was grayish and blood splattered all over their clothing. The eyes were deep orange and had decaying skin; one had half their cheek bitten off. They walked sluggishly towards us.

"Pip…" I said shacky.

He used his elbows to pull me in closer to him. One of the ghouls tried to grave me, but Pip kicked it to the flooded floor, "Get ze hell away!" They didn't listen, the one kicked got back up, dripping wet and continued the approach. "PIP!" I yelled and closed my eyes.

I could feel Pip shaking, "Seraz…it will all be over soon…"

One of them grab a hold of me with their decaying hand. I let out a scream.

A gun shot echoed my ears. . Then a third shot.

"I would let go of her if I was you, Frenchman." A familiar voice replaced the gun shots. The voice made my heart pound in my chest. I peaked above Pip's arm to see the last person I'd expect to save us or rather even be here. Alucard.

Oh God…bring back the ghouls.

"What are you doing 'ere vampire?" Pip said with disgust.

"Saving your ass's." Alucard smirked.

I narrowed my eyes at him, "He means why did you even bother saving us." Alucard looked straight at me. His tenses eyes turned a bit soft as he saw me and his lips were close to a frown. "Is that your way in thanking me, Police girl?" His red eyes lingered back at Pip and bared his fangs, "I said let go of her, unless you don't want your arms shot off." I was going to say something till I felt Pip get closer to me and rested his cheek on my head, "I am actually comfortable with 'ow I am, monsieur."

Alucard growled and walked towards us and lifted his gun at Pip. "Don't shoot hi-"

He fired his gun, twice, above us and our hands fell to our sides. Alucard grabbed my hand and pulled me down to him. "Let go of me." I spat as I tried to take back my hand.

"We need to talk." He said bluntly.

"We have nothing to talk about and I'm pretty sure you said everything you had to say back in Integra's living room." I took back my arm.

"I didn't mean anything that I had said. It was the only way for my master to believe I hated you and the real perpetrators would reveal themselves. Yes I did have my doubts at first, but I realized that it wasn't you."

"But you 'ad no right calling Seraz e whore you bastard!" Pip yelled.

"If you continue to annoy me Frenchman I would have no regrets in shooting you in the fucking head." Alucard warned.

"I will shoot you if you touch him." I said.

Alucard raised a brow at me, "Oh really."

I narrowed my eyes at him, "You unimaginable bastard."

Alucard let out a small growl, "Look, I apologize for calling you such names Seras, but we do need to leave and for once do not be stubborn. If I wanted you dead why on earth would I be here and not with my master, protecting her?"

He did have a point. Alucard told me once that he had to protect his master, no matter what. The fact that he is here and not with Integra, he must mean what he says. I sighed, "You didn't have to go so far."

"Seraz, you can't be serious?" Pip was fuming.

"Pip, Alucard wouldn't be here if he didn't want to be, he would be with Integra right now." I said.

Pip cursed in French, "I still think your letting him off easy."

"And I think that we are wasting time, if you have not noticed the water is to our knees." He pointed out. Pip jumped down from the desk and cursed again, "Zat iz fucking cold!"

"We are in the middle of the North Atlantic." I reminded him.

Pip grabbed my hand and walked with me to the door. Alucard stopped Pip with the barrel of his gun. "I think I can take it from here." He pulled me behind him.

Pip was about to say something, but the lights started to flicker and the ship made a uneasy sound, the sounds a whale would make if it were dying. "Ok I think I can take care of myself with out you both "trying" to protect me." I walked out the door with both of them following me. "What has happened since we've been down here?" I asked Alucard.

"The ship has no more than an hour or two left till it sinks, most of the ghouls are over running the place. Luckily for us they haven't reached the deck yet. One of the vampires are still on the loose."

"What about ze other one?" Pip asked.

"Well to be accurate there is two vampires and one werewolf." He stated.

"Those are real too?" Pip asked.

"Yes, but not the point. One of the scum vampires are being dealt with and Walter is taking care of the werewolf."

"The old man can fight that thing?" Pip seemed shocked. Weren't they on the verge of killing each other a few seconds ago? Ugh, men. We passed a few hallways and up a stair case.

"Walter has the ability to take care of any vampire and a werewolf as well. Don't let his old age fool you." I can hear a smirk on his face as he said that.

"What about the other vampire? Who's taking care of that?" I asked.

"Redfern." He said as if it were the most ordinary thing to say.

Pip and I stopped to see if he was serious. Alucard shrugged "She switched sides," and walked passed us. Danny…are you really with us again? Down the hall a few Hellsing soldiers appeared before us.

"Mr. Alucard what are you doing? You should be on a life boat with Sir Hellsing." One of the said.

"I had things to take care of. How is the situation so far?" He asked sternly.

One of them spoke up, "The ship is literally filled with ghouls now, only the deck is filled with living now, but even they are becoming chaotic. It seems that there won't be enough life boats left Sir."

"What of Sir Integra?" He pressed on.

"Sir Hellsing and the Round table members have already been evacuated off the ship, but I heard there was some trouble with Sir Hellsing, it seems that she didn't want to leave till Mr. Dornez and yourself were on the life boat with her."

Alucard chuckled, "She would do something like that."

"We advise you head straight to the deck Sir, the life boats are thinning."

"Yes, and there is one boat specifically for Hellsing members only, so if we make it we shall meet you there." One of them chuckled.

Pip walked forward, "Are you guyz goin' to fight of ze ghouls?"

"Yes Sir."

Pip took a deep breath, "Need any help?"

"Pip!" We were not going to be separated, we had to stay together.

He turned and winked at me, "Don't worry mignonette, you know I have ze talents of killing."

"But…"

"No but'z, we will catch up with you two on ze life boat, let me 'ave some fun before we all might die." He kissed my forehead. In the background I could hear Alucard growl at his actions. "I don't want us to be separated, what if something happens and-"

"Again, nothing' will 'appen Seraz, I'll 'ave e gun with me." He tried to cheer me up.

"That what worries me, you with a gun." I sighed.

"I'll be fine." He left with the soldiers, but before they turned the corner Pip turned around with a big grin on his face. "How about we make a bet?" He yelled.

"I don't like this already." I yelled back.

"If I make it through zis shit, you owe me a kiss!" He yelled back.

I smiled lightly. I know you'll make it back Pip. I guess he took my smile as a yes, even though it wasn't, and left.

Alucard walked right next to me. "I have a feeling if I bet against him you would not speak to me again."

I rolled my eyes and walked to the other hallway that was filled with water going up my knees. "Seras." He has been using my name a lot lately. "What?" I answered without turning around.

He turned me around with his hand. My eyes met his deep red ones. They held that softness I witnessed earlier, "I do apologize for what had happened, my intentions were not to hurt you."

I tried to look at anything but his face, "I know you said that already, now like you said we're wasting time. We need to get out of here."

Alucard picked up my chin with his thumb and index finger, "What did I say about not looking at someone when they are talking to you?" He teased.

I couldn't help but smile. Damn it Seras your suppose to be mad at him. Hit him! Do something to show your anger! "If I slap you would you get mad?" I don't think asking him is smart.

"Even though any man in my situation deserves it, but the flaws of that is I am not necessarily a man but a monster; um yes I would be mad, actually I'd be furious." He smirked. Alucard leaned into my face, his lips just a few inches away from mine. "You should hit me, even shoot me, but I won't allow it."

I stopped breathing as he moved a strand of hair from my face, "T-That happened before, remember?"

He smirked at my answer, "Yes it did, so that won't be happening again…at least not tonight." Before I could answer him he closed the last remaining inches that were between us and kissed me roughly. I wanted to pull away, but my body didn't listened. I did miss the feeling of his lips on mine, the fact that he was mine. Giving in I wrapped my arms around his neck a deepened the kiss. It only lasted for a few seconds till he pulled away and grinned down at me, "Even though I don't want to interrupt our "fight" we really should be going."

I shook my head, "I'm going to get you back for that you know."

He huffed, "We'll see, Police girl."

Someone behind us started clapping. We turned to see a tall blond and pale man in a white suit a few feat away from us. "How amusing." He saw our faces and raised both of his hands up, "Please don't mind me I was just simply passing through, I'll just wait right here when your done."

"You, your name is Luke isn't it?" I said.

"Oh, how rude of me." He gave a little bow, "My name is Luke Valentine and yours?"

"None of your business." I spat. This was the guy that was working with Danny.

"My, my, what a rude little girl." He said.

"This little rude girl happens to belong to me, and if you continue to insult her I may just have to put a bullet in you." Alucard smirked as he held up his weird gun.

"Ah, Alucard, it is a honor meeting you, but must I say I was wondering when you'd stop hiding from me."

"Why on earth would I hide?" Alucard glared at Luke with his red eyes, " Don't dare mistake my patience for cowardess. Honestly I was starting to get a bit bored waiting for you."

Luke's smirk disappeared, "Now how about we get down to business, shall we?"

Alucard laughed inwardly, "Police girl, stand back."

"But, Alucard." I protested.

"I said get back." He growled.

I flinched but listened to him, "Very well."

Luke and Alucard faced each other. Luck smiled to himself. I swear his face is really getting annoying to me.

_I concur Police girl. _

Alucard? I thought you couldn't enter minds because you haven't had any blood yet.

_On my way here I had a sip or two_. I could her him laugh as I stiffened. I feel sorry for the poor soul of whoever that was.

"So now I get to kill you and make my wildest dreams come true." Luke interrupted,again, our conversation, well mental conversation this time.

"You have such high dreams for someone so low as you, it's very pathetic." Alucard mocked.

"Trust me." Luke pushed up his glasses, "I was born to be your death."

I couldn't help, but say something to this overly confident smartass, "If talking to him to death is your strategy then I assure you, you might be succeeding." I muttered.

Alucard laughed at my comment, but focused back on Luke, "Now, let's began."

**

* * *

****A/N: **Ohhhhh cliffhanger. Sucks for you guys hahaha. Yeah anyways, it's 12 in the morning for me and I have school so I hope you all feel the love xD. Hoped you guys enjoyed the chapter, even though it might of sucked, might update Friday if I'm not busy. Also here's a spoiler, there will be three more chapters remaining! Thanks, R&R.


	17. Chapter 17

Danny's POV

I flew back into the wall as Jan fired his bullets at me. I got out of the way with a few scratches. My breathing started to become heavy; while I was losing tract of time. Alucard left what seemed like almost half an hour ago and I was still dealing with this piece of shit.

"What's the matter bitch? Give up?" Jan laughed.

I spat some blood next to his foot, "Not even close."

Already I had ran out of bullets and with only hand to hand combat to help me; which I wasn't really good at. I quickly looked around to see what would help me, but Jan didn't give me that time. He ran and kicked me in the face, causing me to spit out more blood. The empty gun in my hand it the floor, bounced and slid toward the other wall. I back flipped a few feat away from him to wipe the blood that was dripping off my chin.

"Are you kidding me? This is all you fucking got?" Jan snickered. "Guess you were all talk."

I didn't say anything. I wasn't this weak, it's the bloody fucking ocean's fault! If only we were somewhere other than here, then he'll be the one bleeding, not me.

I just smirked, "If it's that easy then finish me off."

"With fucking pleasure!" Jan ran at me again.

I took a deep breath, using my last resort…my bloodlust. I could feel the rage build up in me; ready to kill anything in my way. Right now, that anything is Jan.

Jan started throwing punches at me, but I blocked his attacking body with almost no effort whatsoever. I could see from his eyes that my red eyes had appeared. Good.

I grinned at him, "Now, it's my turn." I slammed my fist to his stomach, he grunted at the impact. In a flash I was on him, grabbing a fist full of his hair I slammed his head against the ground, again and again, hard enough to knock him out. Some drops of blood landed on my face. I knew I was cracking his skull. Stepping back to observe my work, Jan was twitching a bit from the cracked skull and loss of blood. I laughed, genuinely pleased. Now for the final blow. A chandelier hung above us, small though, but with the right position it could kill.

The bastard deserved a slow death. "Let's see, how about you help me with something." I grabbed him by the shoulders and tossed him to the ceiling, hitting the chandelier. He landed back on the ground with more blood splattering everywhere. "You…bitch…" There was a hint of agony in his voice.

I sighed in exasperation, "Well, this might take awhile."

Jan tried to move, but I stomped on his fingers, "Damn it…I'll fucking kill you."

I put more pressure on my foot, allowing myself to hear the bones crack "You should of thought twice on double crossing me, you fucking pig."

Jan gave a small chuckle, "You really think I give a fuck…on what you think?" Suddenly he grabbed my ankle and tossed me across the room. My body rolling a few times before finally stopping on my side.

"Your going to fucking scream for mercy once I'm done with you!" Some how without me noticing he gotten a hold of his gun again and aimed it at me.

"Any last words, bitch?" He said.

I slowly got up from the floor. I only had one more move left up my sleeve…literally. A dagger was strapped to my wrist that hid from my long sleeve. If I used it on him it wouldn't work since it wasn't silver. My eyes lingered to the chandelier. It was swinging back and forth a little from Jan impact with it.

"No matter what you plan, your going to fucking die." Jan laughed.

I chuckled, "I'm sure I'll die tonight, but if I do." My hand slipped in my sleeve, broke the strap and flung it at the roof. "It won't be by you!"

The dagger it the mark, breaking the chains. "Oh fuck me…" Before the chandelier hit him he shot at me. The bullet went through my chest, one inch away from my heart. There was a loud thump. The end tip of the chandelier went through Jan's chest, though I couldn't tell if it pierced his heart or not. I walked over to him to get a better look. A chuckle came out. My hand went inside my pocket, grabbed a handkerchief and tossed it on his motionless body. "Clean yourself up, your bleeding." Okay, talking to a dead body here. A loud, ghastly howl echoed the night sky. Han…

I ran to the direction that the noise was coming from. The wound in my chest was gnawing at me, I couldn't help but slow down a few times. If I didn't get the bullet out of my chest…I won't make it. The door I went through lead me to the dinning room. It was in complete ruins. The tables were smashed into pieces, some larger ones. The chairs were everywhere with broken glass.

Right before I was going to leave I felt something scratch my face. My senses jumped in and I jumped a few feat back to see my new opponent. It was Walter…with wires?

"Walter, your alright!" I was about to run to him till Han's wolf form stepped in front of me.

"Han! Step back, your no longer needed!" I order him.

All he did was stand there and snarl at me.

"Walt, I would appreciate it if you would get your wires away from me." I said nervously.

Walter narrowed his eyes at me; showing the wrinkles on his face that showed how old he was, "You betrayed us Miss Redfern, I do not tolerate that behavior."

I caught some glimspes of the wires surrounding me. "Please, I'm on your side now."

"I highly doubt that."

"Would Alucard let me go if I wasn't on your side?" Before he could answer Han was going to bounce on the current distracted Walter. I knew he wouldn't react in time so I moved as fast I could to push him out of the way. I slammed my small body at Han; successfully moving him away from Walter. Sadly, Walter did move in time, probably not noticing me, flung his wires in Han's and my direction. The deadly wires wrapped around Han's other arm and ripped it half off. I tried to get out of the way, but one of the wires wrapped around my torso, tighting it's grip on me. Han backed away to quickly heal his wounds.

Walter walked up to me, "Why did you try to save me?"

I was gasping for breath as I could feel the wires tighten even more. Blood slowly fell on the floor. A smirk formed my face, "Because...like I said.." I slowly got up. "I'm on your side Walter. Whether you like it or not, I'm willing to repent for my mistakes."

I didn't expect Walter to believe, what reasons do I have for him too? All I could do was embrace what death had for me and hopefully it won't be too awful.

Suddenly the wires that trapped me were gone. I glanced at Walter with a confused expression. Walter had a smirk on his face, "Don't make me regret my choice, Miss Redfern."

I lightly laughed, "Thank you, Walter."

"I hope you have a plan in mind?" He asked.

We both faced the werewolf that finally stopped healing it's arm. Han still had one arm missing that I just noticed. "You did that?" I asked Walter.

"Well of course, I'm not that old to where I can't do anything." He joked.

"It's been about half an hour since I've seen Alucard." I said

"I as well." Walter admitted.

Han wasn't looking directly at us, his eyes were more fixed on the floor right in front of us. What could he possibly looking at? That's when I remembered. Luke said he placed another explosive underneath the dinning room, that was Han's other job. Now, I knew what I had to do.

"_Walter_?" I said in Walter's mind so Han wouldn't hear me.

_Yes?_

"_I have a plan, but it will need a distraction_."

Curiosity went through Walter's body as he spoke mental back at me, "_Really? What is it_."

I took a deep breath as Han moved to a fight stance, ready to attack, "_There is gun powder, in a crate, underneath the floor board. I believe that's the only hope we have so far in defeating him_."

"_What is it?" _

I turned a smiled sincerely, knowing to well what plan I had in mind. Even though…it wasn't one I fully except to survive, but it's the only one that would work, to save him and the others. I placed my hand close to my heart, trying to ignore the pain of the silver bullet the was slowling poisioning my heart.

* * *

Walter's POV 

Danny had just told me the plan, and I didn't quite like it. The whole thing was too risky, but she had a point, what else could we do?

I slowly walked around the werewolf named Han, getting in postion of our plan. My wires were at my side, ready to attack. The werewolf watched both of us as we started to circle him, my eyes not leaving the monster in front of me. Danny was where she was suppose to be and she nodded for me to start. At that motion I launched my wires at the beast to trap his body. It moved swiftly out of reach. The werewolf moved to the right, just like Danny predicted, and my wires were already there as it stopped him. I could hear Danny already tearing open the wooden floor. The wolf noticed immediately and ran to stop her.

"Not so fast!" My wires wrapped around his remaning arm and tore it off. Blood splurted from his shoulder as the other arm landed in the floor. He made a sickening cry and his amber eyes glared at my direction. They read pure animosity and rage. The werewolf turned his direction to me as he came at me. I was going to rip apart his body, regardless of Danny's plan. Though I wasn't fast enough. The wolf was faster as he made his way in front of me and clawed at my chest. Pain ripped through my mind as I was getting ready for the final blow. Though, there was none. I slowly opened my eyes to see Danny pinning the wolf down with her small body. She some how manged to place him close to the giant hole in the ground. Already I can see her struggling to keep him still.

"Walter! Light it on fire, now!" She yelled.

"This wasn't part of the plan!" NO, it completely wasn't. We were suppose to through him in there then light him on fire…not what she was thinking at this moment.

"There is no time! Just do it!" Her voice was sounded hoarse.

The wolf bit down on her arm and she let out a back chilling scream. "WALTER! Now!"

I balled my fisted and ran to the giant whole. There was a box of matches for Sir Integra's cigars, luckly I still had them. I looked up and saw the wolf not stuggling anymore. Danny had his fur in her hand smashing it's head on the floor, knocking it out.

"Good, now get off him and let's go!" I rushed her.

Her small body collapsed next to the wolf, chuckled and shook her head.

"Now is not the time to be stubborn Miss Redfern." I was going to help her up till she threw a broken wooden board at me, making me drop the matches. "It's Danny, Walt."

Danny's eyes were saddened now, "I won't make it anyways." She pointed at a blood stain on her chest. "I was shot with a silver bullet, too close to my heart."

"We can get it out of you now please." The little brat she was, she got a hold of the matches and lit one. "Danny." I warned her, but she flung the matches into the hole.

"You got thirty seconds till this guy wakes up, I got fifteen seconds till my heart disintegrates and we both have seven seconds till this room blows up."

I slowly backed away, "Then, goodbye Miss..Danny."

Right when I was turning away from the room Danny quickly called out, "Walter!"

I looked back and she had a smirk plastered on her face, "Send Alucard this, a personal fair well." She stuck out her middle finger.

I laughed lightly and nodded. As I ran down the hall, existing outside on deck, an explosion was set off.

* * *

Pip POV

An explosion was 'eard right above us az we killed ze last ov ze ghouls en ze room.

"What the bloody hell was that?" One ov ze soldiers said.

"I don't know but I don't zink zat it was from our zide." All I waz worried about waz Seraz. She waz probably en ze lower levels still zince I 'aven't zeen 'er yet. En ze corner of my eye 'here waz a flash ov movement en ze door way zat led outside to ze panicin' civilians. With out ze others noticing I followed it outside. 'Here waz a lot ov people rushing past me to get to ze remaining life boats. Zomethin' en ze crowd caught my attention or rather someone. I could swear I saw ze man zat waz with Danny. Now what waz 'is name?

Right zen a woman let out a scream. I turned to zee a body layin' en a pool ov blood and a man standing right over it.

Ze man let out a laugh, "Now, I wonder if that bitch let you out of your cuffs, you fucking Frenchman."

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**: I really am truly sorry it took forever to update but I've been busy with school work. Been doing a report in English about the book Dracula! So yeah don't hate, trying to show people a true vampire and not things that sparkle and call themselves vampires ahahaha. Anyways there are now two chapters left in this story. And yes Danny has died. Also if there was miss spellings please forgive me but my spelling check was not working and means that my beta reader (my sister) wasn't paying attention. Again, sorry for the lateness and hoped you enjoyed the chapter…even though it was the shortest I have ever done, I think. R&R!


	18. Chapter 18

**Author's Note**: I apologize for not updating in a long time. Just haven't been feeling this story and decided to take a break from it. Again, I am sorry. There will be a change in this chapter, it will be in third person because I literally can't stand writing in first. That might have been why I didn't feeling like writing it. Hopefully you guys like the change, but honestly I think this will help me finish this story so I can get started on new ones. Also, to remind some of you, this is MY FIRST STORY, and I'm kind of bad in English class…mostly because of grammer xD so go easy on me, I'm learning from my mistakes that you guys point out and I thank you for it. Enjoy!

* * *

_Seras POV_

Seras watched as Luke continued to shoot at Alucard with his pistol. Luckly for Alucard, Luke wasn't that great of a shooter so he wasn't taking much damage. By now Seras was getting anxious with how long this fight was stretching from only a five minute thing to almost half an hour. Alucard informed her that Walter was dealing with a werewolf and Danny was going to go help him. She didn't know how long they could hold up. Alucard and her had to get to them before anyone of them got hurt. Especially Walter, sure she heard he could fight, but not for too long. _We need to hurry or this ship willl take us down with it_, she thought. Seras was behind the corner of the wall so she wouldn't get caught in the line of fire. She was only human, there was nothing for her to do but wait till Alucard had dispose of the vampire.

While Seras was worrying about the others she did not notice that Alucard was laughing manically as Luke finished shooting him. Blood dripped down to the floor as he got back up. His shoulder length hair had all of a sudden grown longer. He slowly lifted up his gun and fired back, but Luke kept dodging the bullets. Every time a bullet would get near him he disappear in a blue flash, ending up in place then the other next. Seras could still see a cocky grin plastered on Luke's face, one that annoyed her completely. Then, Alucard stoped firing. Seras' attention turned towards him.

"Seras, I want you to run from here. Go back on deck, find the Frenchmen and get off the boat." He said firmly.

"No way, I'm not leaving you behind." She countered; determined to stay with him.

Right then, an explosion rocked the ship. _What the hell? _(**A/N: Yes, that was when Danny got blown up with Han(Danny in real life: Aww I'm dead :c)**)

"I am not asking, I'm telling you to go!" His voice rose as his patience grew less and less.

Seras flinched at the sternness of his voice, "But what about you?"

He didn't turn around, "I'll be fine. I just need to take care of this piece of shit and I'll catch up to you. Mostly, I don't want you to witness what I have to do to complete the task."

_Is it that bad? _The thought nawed at her brain. Still, she fully intended to stay with him.

"I will not say it again, Seras go NOW!" He yelled.

She sighed in fustration, "Fine, but please be careful."

"Are you doubting my strength, Police Girl?" Alucard joked.

Seras stood beside him, about to turn to the next hallway to her left, "No, but that's what you say to someone you care about, not matter how strong they are."

She could tell that he was not going to give her a long romantic goodbye speech that she would read about in romance books. He was not going to kiss her or hug her goodbye, none of that. Though she understood completely why he wouldn't. It wasn't in his nature, and generally not him. All she got was a simple nod as he turned back to Luke. In a way, it was to tell her he was saying goodbye. For now.

"I'll see you in a few minutes." He said right before she dashed off down the hallway.

Seras had to get out of there fast, first find Pip then Danny and Walter. Already her breathing was uneven and we could feel her legs giving out on her. In her whole life she never ran as fast as she was now. Adrenaline was pumping in her, giving her body the extra energy it needs.

Closer and closer she got to the upper levels. In the hallways were countless of dead bodies, some ranging to the elderly to infants. As she neared the end of the hallway, Seras saw a man crouched near a body, crossing the body like a priest would. From where she stood it look like the man had blonde hair and was really tall. Thoughts of either approaching him or just leaving him to his task ran around her mind. As she started to back and continue her search the man stood up, aware of her presence. Fear rose in the air as the ma slowly turned around. Before Seras could see the mans face a bayonet flew in her direction, barely missing her head. It got jammed in the wall right next to her. Seras yelped and flinched as a few strands of hair floated down to the bloody floor.

Blue eyes looked back up to meet another set of blue eyes. _Father Anderson? _she thought as a familiar looking priest faced her. Father Anderson's expression changed from serious to disbelief he saw who it was.

"What the hell was that for?"" She yelled at the surprised priest.

"My apologizes, Miss Victoria, I thought ye were…one of 'em." He nodded to the direction of a corpse. _Most likely a ghoul. _Seras thought.

"Well clearly I'm not." Seras turned to walk away till the pressure of an arm grabbing a hold of her. "Hey!"

"Were are ye headed?" He asked sternly.

"Up on deck to find my friends." She answer with pulling her arm back, but couldn't by his strong grip on her.

"Is that vampire among 'em?" He seemed curious, in an non-innocent way.

She narrowed her eyes, "No, he's busy fighting with one of the other vampires."

Father Anderson snorted, "Even if that heathen kills the monster, there is no chance he'll make once the ship sinks into th' Atlantic."

"You shouldn't doubt him, Father. He's stronger than you think." She countered.

He chuckled and shook his head, "Come I'll escort ye to th' deck, no buts." As Father Anderson walked up a flight of stairs he said over his shoulder, "Unless ye would prefer to face th' ghouls by ye self, with no weapon."

A sweat drop appeared on her head as her blue eye twitched in frustration, "Fine…I'll follow you."

After awhile, both blondes ended up on deck. By some miracle there were still people alive up there. The ghouls haven't made it that far, yet. Down side of it was, there are still too many people on board. Almost all the lifeboats were gone, only a few scattered with people in a frenzy to get off.

Seras aimlessly searched around for Pip or any signs of Walter and Danny. None stood out.

"Do ye see any of 'em?" Anderson asked.

Seras shook her head. _Where are they? _Her heart beat started to pick up. From the front of the ship, water started to rise more and more. People were running there direction. Some slightly pushed Seras and Anderson out of there way.

"The water, it's rising." She said.

Anderson's face glared in front of them, "Not only because of that." Behind the crowd of panicking people was Pip, but he was cover in blood, running in the same direction while reloading a gun.

Seras smiled as she saw her friend, alive at least. "Pip!"

Pip looked up to meet her gaze, but his face expression didn't change any good, only worse. It became more frantic and worried. He was yelling out something. Seras couldn't hear due to the sounds of screams and raging waves. Seras was about to run to him till Anderson held her back. "Let me go!" She punched Anderson in the chest, the contact had no effect.

"Look, behind him. Watch what he is running from!" Anderson pulled out two bayonets from his sleeves. Seras tried to stare behind Pip. At first, all there was were people running, water, blood and…

"Oh god…" Seras muttered right when Anderson stepped in front of her.

Behind Pip was that vampire, Jan. He looked beaten, blood all over him and a sadistic smile across his face. In Jan's hand was like a wooden stake, but something that was apart of the ship. Pip was struggling to walk faster, but was badly injured.

"Miss Victoria please go on a life.." She didn't let Anderson finish his sentence. Her legs carried her away from him to Pip. His voice yelled for her to return but was cut off by more screaming.

"Pip!" As she reached him she helped his balance by placing one arm around her neck to carry him.

"Seraz…" He coughed up blood, "Go…"

"Now's not the time to act all tough, I'm not leaving you." She shut him up and walked faster. From behind her she can her Jan laughing.

"Where do you think you fuckers are going?" He yelled.

Seras ignored him and continued. By now, she could see Father Anderson running towards them. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. She wouldn't have to face the vampire alone. "Father Anderson!" Once those words came out Anderson's face turned grim as he yelled out something inaudible. A force hit Seras in the lower back, making her gasp slightly.

"Seraz!" Pip yelled as they both fell to the floor. Pain ripped through her back. She laid on her stomach, seeing blood flow out her side. The pain caused her to let out a scream as she clutched her lower back, trying desperately to stop the bleeding. Her hand found a broken piece of wood that was thrown at her. She took it out and felt more blood flow out. Pip steadily came to her, wobbling here and there.

"Seraz, come on Seraz stay with me." Pip was now helping her up. Everything sounded faint to her. The screams sounded like they were miles away, even Pip's voice was slowly fading away. Her vision was fading as well; she seeing everything double.

"Pip…"

"Damn it!" Pip yelled.

"Is she all right?" Seras can barley hear Father Anderson speak.

"She waz 'it badly, ze blood won't ztop." Pip picked up Seras and put her small body on his shoulders, ignoring the pain coursing through her. Seras wanted to tell him not to push himself or he'll lose more blood.

"I'll take care of this." Anderson left her line of view.

"Pip…" She tried to talk.

"Don't zay anyzing, Seraz." He made his way to the lifeboats slowly.

"I feel cold…" She said, seeing blood drop to the floor from both their wounds.

"Don't you fucking dare to zay zat Mignonette. Your not dying, not 'ere." Pip ordered.

Seras turned her head to the left, seeing Father Anderson fight Jan. Then she couldn't see much, her vision was rapidly failing her as she tasted blood in her mouth. Her blood. _Alucard… _

Seras knew she probably wasn't going to make it. He popped up in head, the short memories she had with him.

_Seras!_

The voice was faint, but it didn't sound like Pip's. She tried to listen and focus on it.

_Seras! Wake up!_

_Alucard?… _She thought. The voice was disappearing in the background more and more.

Now, the voice was gone. She couldn't hear it anymore.

"Seraz, are you ztill with me?" Pip asked urgently .

Seras nodded, but to weak for him to notice. He stopped and placed her against the wall.

"Seraz? Yo Seraz wake up, come on!" Pip started to shake her. It worked, only a little. Seras opened her eyes half way.

"Zat's better." Pip gave her a small smile.

"Help me up…" She asked in a whisper.

He helped her up carefully. Seras shook her head to wake up or she'll fall back into an unconscious state. The pain was still there though, it was gnawing at her to feel every second of it.

"Where's Father Anderson?" Then a spray of blood covered her face. Her blue eyes widened as Pip looked down to his stomach. There, a bayonet stuck out. Pip's blood dripping off it.

Pip fell to his knees. "PIP!" Seras moved to help him but another bayonet hit her shoulder. She let out an agonizing scream that filled the cold night air. Her body hit the floor, causing the wound on her back give out shocks of pain.

She grabbed the bayonet slowly and took it out. With shacking hands, she lifted her torso up to see who it her, planning on seeing Father Anderson hitting her. No. It was Jan. He was laughing. A few feet laid Andersons body. He was trying to get up but kept falling back down. Seras couldn't tell how hurt he was, but she knew it was bad.

Jan stepped closer, "There, now you can't go away."

Seras' eyes glanced at Pip, who was breathing heavily. He leaned against the wall she was just on, barely conscious. She crawled to him, "Pip…Pip answer me!"

She yelled. He didn't answer, all he did as sit there, looking down. _Don't die Pip, don't die_! She can feel Jan coming closer. She braced herself for another attack, but it didn't come. She looked up to see Father Anderson throwing Jan's body away from Pip and her. Father Anderson then continued his fight with Jan. She ignored them and went back to Pip.

Seras grabbed a hand full of his shirt to help hoist herself up. "Pip…"

Pip looked up with a grin on his blooded face. Seras felt pressure, like a hand, behind her head pulling her closer to him. Before she could grasp what he was doing, he kissed her. Pip pushed his lips to Seras, forcing her to kiss back. A slight gasp was heard by her and she could fell Pip smirk between the kiss. As he lit their lips part he quickly placed another one and another one. He leaned back and laughed, "I finally got a kiss from you my Mignonette." Pip coughed up some blood.

Seras let tears flow down her cheek, mixing with the blood.

Pip snorted as he closed her eyes, "Don't cry Mignonette, pleaze…don't cry.." His leaned forward, about to fall to the floor next to her. Seras caught him with her arms and pulled him into an embrace. " Pip…"

"Get away Seraz…" Pip chuckled, "Juzt don't…be an idiot."

Seras could hear his breathing stop. She began to shake him, "Pip! Pip!"

She bit her lip, holding back a scream. All she did was continue to sob. Hot tears ran down her face and onto Pip. The pain from the wounds didn't hurt her anymore, only the pain in the chest and heart. They both were tightening up, not letting her breath till she couldn't take it anymore. She screamed and screamed. Releasing the pain that ached her body. _No…this can't be happening….it just can't…. _

Jan's laughter filled her ears. "Fucking finally that little shit is dead. Serves him right for being so fucking weak."

"Shut ye self you bloody heathen!" Anderson yelled.

Seras didn't hear what Anderson was saying to him. Something clicked in her head, the sorrow and pain she was feeling evaporated while hate and anger replaced it. Her shaking wasn't from fear, but from rage. The last of the tears stopped as she looked up to Jan with a death glare. Slowly her reasoning was leaving her and a more animalistic nature was coming over. Images of Jan dying slowly, painfully, inhumanly appeared in her mind. Everything around her disappeared and only focused on him. _Kill him, kill him, kill him!, _something repeated in her head anxiously.

A different type of adrenaline flowed through her now, the kind she hadn't felt in a long time. Not since her parents died.

"You'll pay….you…" Seras rested Pip's body on the floor and got up. " You will fucking pay!" As she was screaming this, her legs were carrying her to Jan. A bayonet wedged in the wooden flow was in front of her. She quickly picked it up and swung it at Jan, gazing his chest.

"Miss Victoria!" She ignored Father Anderson.

"Come on bitch, let's see if you got more game then your dead friend." Jan smirked. "And I'm not talking about the French bastard."

Seras' eyes widened. Danny was dead too.

That was it for her. Seras flung herself at Jan, forcing his body to hit the floor with her on top of him.

"I won't let you speak!" She screamed as she kept punching him repeatedly. Her hand felt like it was going to break from the impact of his face, but it didn't stop her. "I WON'T, I WON'T!" Faster and faster her fist punched Jan, she didn't even bother to know who's blood was flying everywhere. Jan flung his fist at her; the little blonde's head smacked against the wooden floor. She didn't let that stop her, not even the crescent gash on the side of her forehead. The bayonet that she clutched on to like a life line was raised in the air and struck down on the body. _AGAIN, AGAIN, AGAIN! _She told herself. Seras did just that, repeatedly stabbing Jan's chest and head. Disturbing sounds of spurting and cracking was heard. Her stabbing became slower and slower. Seras could clearly see he was good as dead, but it didn't satisfy her need to destroy his body. So, she continued. Until someone's hand stopped her from doing damage any further.

Seras swung her other fist at the person who dared to stop her. The person's other hand stopped her fist. Seras looked up to see a familiar red coat and red orange eyes. Alucard grabbed the bayonet from her small hand and tossed it aside. "He's dead." Was all he said. Her rage stopped, nothing replaced it. Not fear, sorrow, pain. Nothing. Her blue eyes looked at the body of her best friend. It laid there, still covered in blood. Even then, the sight didn't make her bust out crying. She looked down, allowing her long bangs cover her eyes.

Alucard helped her up the dead vampire. "You made your wounds more critical then they were before."

She didn't say anything, because there was nothing to say. Both of them knew she would die of blood lose. Black spots appeared in her vision. "I couldn't save him…" She finally said. Seras didn't noticed Alucard picking her up in his arms. No protest was made. She was aware she couldn't walk without falling over.

"Wait." She whispered. Alucard stopped and allowed her to sit near Pip. She stared at him. Mentally saying goodbye to her life long friend. She sighed with no emotion. "We have to go…the water is rising." Alucard picked her up again and Seras didn't look back. To be honest with herself, she didn't want to leave his body there. Every fiber in her body was yelling at her not to leave him there. It was wrong, but there was nothing she could do. Where would she put it? Where to take it? It was just a body now. Her friends soul was gone leaving it behind. _It's just a body…_

Father Anderson watched Alucard and her pass him. "I'll let ye go…for now."

Alucard turned to face him with no smirk or cockiness on his face, " I'll be waiting."

Seras also looked at Father Anderson with the same expression as Alucard, "Do you know where the remaining lifeboats are?"

Anderson nodded, "Aye, just keep going straight, all the way back of th' ship. There should be some left."

Anderson walked away. "Where are you going, priest?" Alucard asked.

Anderson didn't turn around as he spoke, "There is eh boat on the other side of th' ship for me, they will be very anger if I keep 'em waiting any longer." With that he walked away.

Seras looked up at Alucard, "Let's get going…"

"Before we do, I have to tell you something." Alucard started walking in the direction of the back of the ship was.

"What is it?" She muttered, saving her energy.

"Actually there are two things. One, you're an idiot for getting hurt and two…you'll die from your wounds in a matter of minutes…"

Seras knew that he was going to say that. Her back and shoulder were still bleeding. Alucard had placed his hand on her back to put pressure on the wound, so it wouldn't bleed as much. The shoulder wasn't as bad. Though, she didn't know about the gash on the side of her forehead.

"I know…" She said.

"There is a way for me to save you, well at least to stretch your life line longer till we get you medical treatment." He said. Now he was already quickening his pace as people were coming into view.

"By turning me into a vampire?" She guessed. Seras was too weak to feel excited or even scared.

Alucard shook his head, "Not necessarily. I used too much energy with that low life, Luke Valentine. I thought I'd underestimated him and used a high mount of power on him. Turned out he was nothing but a piece of shit. I don't have enough power to turn you. I'd probably drain you till you died if I tried to turn you now."

"Oh." Was all she said. Her eyes were dropping.

"But I can give you my blood." He said.

Seras raised an eyebrow, "Just like you did to Mina?" Alucard's face snapped to her direction._ "_Remember…I read 'your' book." She tried to say it with a smirk.

Alucard's face relaxed, "Ah yes, now I remember. But yes just like what I did to Mina."

"Will it work fast?" She asked.

"Not right away, but you won't die soon. If we get you treated at least by tomorrow you'll be fine. I won't give you a lot, only enough to stop the bleeding." Alucard stopped for a second to see if she would respond. "If that's what you want."

Seras chuckled with no hint of happiness, "I know, it's my choice….yes, I don't want to die."

Alucard nodded. He bit down on his wrist, letting blood flow down his arm. Seras watched as the crimson liquid was brought to her lips. The taste of it was revolting at first. Like tasting copper. The warm blood went through her, already she felt her beating faster. Causing the blood to spread throughout her body. Before she got to involved in the feeling Alucard brought his arm away. "That should stop the bleeding soon."

Seras nodded, feeling better than what she did before.

"You lost a lot of blood, so my blood is taking over pretty fast. That's good." Seras noticed Alucard tipping back. He steadied himself by leaning forward more than usual. "What's wrong?" She asked.

Alucard seemed troubled. "The ship is tilting up"

"What?" Seras said, sounding more like herself.

"Where are those damn lifeboats." Alucard demanded out loud.

That's when both noticed the few remaining lifeboats were upside down while a bunch of people desperately getting on it or hitting others with oars for they wouldn't get on. "This is crazy…" She whispered.

"No, this is human nature playing out before us, Police girl." Alucard said.

"What do we do now?" Seras asked as Alucard gently placed her on her feet; steadying her with his arm. His grip tightened at her question. For once, for as long as Seras had known Alucard, he didn't have an answer.

* * *

Walter's POV

Walter was lifted up onto the lifeboat while people gave him blankets to warm him up from the cold.

"Walter, are you alright?" Sir Integra asked eagerly.

Walter shivered violently, "Y-yes, m-m-my lady-y."

"I really can't believe you swam all the way here." Integra shook her head lightly.

Walter smirked, "Well, I wasn't going to go through that madness of finding a boat, I'd be pushed off in no time." It was true, by the time Walter had gotten on deck from the explosion Danny had set off, everything was chaotic. People were pushing each other, some were thrown overboard. Walter had two options, wait and try to get on a lifeboat which would most likely end in death or swim and guess which boat Sir Integra was on.

"Where was Alucard?" Sir Integra asked quietly.

Walter shook his head, "I couldn't find him, I didn't know where he was. I had some small part in my mind think that he already gotten off to find you." Then Walter's old blue grayish eyes glanced at the black coffin that was on the lifeboat, surrounded by Round Table members.

"No…he didn't." Sir Integra lit up a cigar.

Walter sighed and looked back at the ship that was sinking . The back of the ship was already coming into view; parts of the front was already under.

"He'll make it Walter, he won't let this kill him." Sir Integra said as she exhaled the smoke.

"It's not him I'm worried about." Walter said bleakly as he thought of Seras and her friend

"Who then?"

Walter looked back at his master. It was time for her to know exactly who was responsible for this whole mess, about to clear Seras' name.

* * *

A/N: Yeah that wasn't my best work but oh well. Next chapter is going to be **the **last chapter of this story. Please review and hoped you enjoyed it!


	19. Chapter 19

**Author's Note**: **This is the FINAL CHAPTER! **Wow, can't believe it's finally here. I would like to thank all of you readers out there who continued to read and review my story like Ms. Blood Rose, shadowanime1, iced diamond, Julianne, eyes of sin, MadaraFanGirl and Shadow BlackHeart. I've seen your guy's reviews a lot and I thank you for it. If I missed some of you regular reviewers I apologize. I will be putting up a next story soon so look out for that as well, possibly will be named "Getting Down to the Nitty Gritty", it will be based on pure comedy with the Hellsing gang and more. Most likely it will be posted sometime during next week, maybe this week. I was even listening to that song from titanic to get the feeling for the story, you know go out with a big bang….man it was sad with the music in the back ground. I suggest some of you to do the same. Helps build up tension xD

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION, ATTENTION!**

**When you read this chapter, please continuing reading. If something seems like it's going bad just continue. Trust me! Enjoy**! XD

* * *

Seras' POV

"Seras keep going, I'm right behind you." Alucard had placed his hand on her back and led her closer to the stern (**A/N: back of the ship**). People around them were pushing and shoving. There was nowhere else to go but the back as the bow (**front of ship**) was already underwater, causing the back to slowly lift up into the sky. They were acting the way humans did act during crisis, showing their true colors. On the way to the back Seras occasionally let her attention slip and look around her. Children were crying as they separated from their mothers or fathers. People who were from the East didn't know what to do or knew how to communicate with others. Slowly Seras could feel her chest tighten and as if there was a grip on her throat, making it hurt to breath. _No, try to be strong._

Seras could still feel Alucard's hand on her back, pushing her forward. _He doesn't know what to do…_

Alucard hadn't said anything about escaping the ship. He didn't answer her question but just told her to walk in front of him. She tried to reassure herself that he was thinking of a plan. Someway to get out of there. She didn't want to die and she knew he didn't either. At least not like this.

As Seras focused what was in front of her, her heart sank. There was a crowd. People were hanging on the railings, some hanging on each others arm. The ones who were having their arms pulled were screaming in pain, like their arm was getting ripped out. "Alucard…" She let out.

She could hear him curse under his breath. "Hold on to me." Seras obeyed and clutched on to his torso as if she was a frightened child.

Alucard, due to his tallness, moved the people out of the way. In the process he even pushed people on the floor from trying to hold on to him. Everyone and Seras let out a scream as the ships stern was quickening it's speed in rising in the air. "Alucard!"

"Hold on!" He shouted over the screams.

Seras held on tighter and closed her eyes, wishing to wake up from this nightmare. Alucard had picked her up again with one arm and she could feel him picking up speed as more and more people crowded the stern of the ship. A few times she could tell that he lost a bit of his balance as gravity was pulling everyone back down. Down to the icy waters. Down to their watery graves.

Finally, they both reached the back and Alucard held on to the railing, not tempted to hold on to the flag pole; it would most likely brake. Seras dared to open her eyes again and soon enough, she regretted it. They were almost all the way in the air. Her feet started to dangle, not able to touch the floor board anymore. "Here, climb over the railing." Alucard said quickly. Seras climbed over as did Alucard. Some saw what they were doing and copied.

Seras stayed close to Alucard. "Alucard." She tried to get his attention.

Her favorite red eyes glanced at her. "This is was were we first met."

Alucard chuckled lightly, "We first met in England, Police girl."

Seras tilted her head to the side to think of something to say, "Then…this is were I first shot you."

This time he couldn't really hold back, it was a gentle but real laugh, "That's true."

Seras let out a small shiver. He noticed and held on to her. She knew he was hiding something and sadly she probably already guessed it. Both knew that he would live…her on the other hand…

"I guess…this is…" She didn't get to finish.

Alucard growled, "Seras, for the last time you will not die, now be a good little 'soon to be fledgling' and listen to your 'soon to be' master.

Seras heard the uncertainty in his voice. He was lying.

"I love you." She whispered. Seras didn't know if he heard as more people started to climb on the railing, pushing and squishing around or in between Alucard and her.

"Damn it get away!" Alucard pushed a man who was trying to get between Seras and him. The man next to the poor fool started yelling at Alucard, "MAKE ROOM, YOU BASTARD!"

The man shoved Alucard with little affect. All it did was piss the vampire off even more. Alucard grabbed the man by the shoulders and flung him away. People were watching and grew angry, thinking Alucard was trying to hog all the room.

"Let us try to live you limey bastard!"

"Yeah!"

Seras all of a sudden felt someone getting a hold of her collar and yanking her back. "Hey!" She yelped.

Someone who was falling back tried to get back up with Seras clothing. The pressure of the collar started to block her way of oxygen, making her gasp for air. She grabbed a hold of her collar, so it wouldn't stop her breath with both hands, not knowing she let go of the railing. Her body and the other person's were slowly falling backward.

"Alucard!" She screamed.

Alucard and the other humans disappeared in her line of version as she felt herself fall back. Her thoughts came rapidly, not knowing what to do_. I'm going to die. Oh god I'm going to die!_

"Not yet you are not!" Alucard grabbed a hold of Seras' arm while his other on the railing. She was grateful that he caught her in time, but the man was still holding on to her shirt. Her body being pulled up and down. Gravity and the man wining.

"Please, help me!" The man cried.

"Let her go!" Alucard yelled. Seras felt a drop fall onto her cheek. Looking up, she could see blood flow down Alucard's arm. "Your bleeding!" She yelled.

"Humans…still have guns." He said threw his teeth.

"But there silver?" She then knew the answer. Some of the people who were climbing on the railing were from the East. Of course, they would know what he was and try to kill him. They WOULD carry around silver bullets.

"Save yourself." Seras loosened her grip. She didn't want him to die.

"Don't you fucking dare let go Seras! You hear me! I already took care of them so don't you dare give up! That's an order!" He yelled.

Seras gave him a sad smile, "Yes….master."

Alucard smirked, "Now kick that human off you!"

Seras turned her head to see the man shaking his head, begging her not to, but who's life is more important? Your's or a stranger's?

Seras mouthed sorry and started kicking him. The man started to cry and beg even more, not wanting to die. Finally, he let go and fell. As he fell, his leg hit the propeller, causing his body to twirl till it hit the water.

"Now pull yourself up!" Alucard yelled.

Seras pulled herself up and Alucard lifted his arm to help her. Seras, as she was almost back up, heard yells and protesting. People who were on the railing started pushing Alucard and her back off the ship. Alucard pulled out his gun and shot three times at the humans till the gun got jammed. "Fuck!"

The ship started to slowly descend down into the water. The water around it started to rush up, creating waves upon waves. People in the water were being thrashed around by the water.

"Die monster!" One man settled his feet on two rails and flung his fist at Alucard. The vampire growled and punched him off. Seras saw a man behind Alucard about to jump at him. "Alucard watch-"

Alucard had looked up her to what was wrong, and didn't notice the man jump on his back, lift up a knife and stab him. She couldn't tell if it was the shoulder or heart. Then, the ship slowly started falling back down. Everyone starting screaming. Seras screamed, but not because of what was happening around her. Alucard and the man weren't holding on so when the stern hit the water, landing on hundreds of people who were in the water, they both fell backward. Falling down into the icy water.

"ALUCARD!" Seras tried to reach out her hand to grab him, as he tried to grab on her extending hand, but the ship sudden ascended back up. Letting their fingers graze gently as Alucard continued his grim journey into the Atlantic.

"NO!" Seras screamed. _No, no this can't be happening! Please god don't let this happen_! As the ship was in the air it started to sink again, but faster. Seras held her breath as Titanic was now in the Atlantic. The water was beyond freezing. It felt like a thousand knifes stabbing her. Her brain couldn't process what was around her or what she should do. Her hand that was moving around grabbed something. It helped her up to the surface. She inhaled the cold air to her lungs as she got the chance. The attempt stung her lungs but she was breathing. She turned around, hoping it was Alucard…it wasn't. A dead body with a life jacket had floated to the surface. Seras' brain kicked in and started to undo the knots of it, then putting on the life jacket. _Alucard_.

Seras looked around her, trying to find him. "Alucard! Alucard!" Her lungs that were damaged from the rapid breath didn't allow her to scream loud enough. Her voice was raspy and unheard over the thousands of screams and pleas of the people who were in the water.

Seras started swimming around to find something to let her stay afloat, during that, trying to find the injured vampire. "Alucard!" Her raspy voice yelled, slowly it was getting lighter and lighter. Soon she wouldn't be able to talk.

In the corner of her eye she saw a body with black hair. Her legs carried over to the person and flipped them over. It wasn't him. Again and again she flipped bodies over to see if any were him. None weren't.

Seras flipped the fifth body over that was yet again not him, yet saw a large wooden door floating close to her. She looked around to see if anyone saw what she saw. Luckily for her, she was away from most of the people, only some floating near her. They already had something to hold on to. So she swam to it and climbed on. She wrapped her arms around herself to stop shivering. As her body started to feel numb she started balling out tears. She didn't care if anyone heard her, like they even could due to their screaming. The thoughts of not finding him, the thoughts of him dead filled her mind. _No…please don't leave me… _Seras in half hopes, waited for some little voice to be heard in her heard to tell her that he was fine, that he was coming to her. After a few minutes, she heard nothing. Only the sounds of the cries of suffering people filling the cold night air. The screams were probably loud enough for the angels to hear, even God. Though none would help them.

Seras vision started to blur as exhaustion fell over her. _Don't go to sleep…don't go….to.._

She mentally fought with her body not to fall asleep, she still had to find Alucard. But it was a battle that was already won. Seras drifted off to a sleep. Not knowing if she would wake up.

* * *

Walter's POV

"Listen to me men we have to go back!" Walter had gotten at least five life boats to come together as they planned on going to rescue the people, mostly Alucard, Seras and Pip. _Hopefully both aren't died…_

He wasn't sure about Alucard. He'd have to consume the blood of everyone out their to stay alive.

"Are you bloody mad? We're in the middle of the north Atlantic, do you want to live or do you want to die!" One crew men of the former Titanic yelled.

"Shut the hell up!" Sir Integra ordered.

"You shut the hell up you daft bitch!" He countered.

Walter had enough of him. He released some of his wires as they wrapped around the man's neck firmly. "Don't test me." Walter warned.

The man was silent.

Sir Integra stood up, "We are going back and helping them. It's is inhumane to sit here watching them die in such a manner! I want these boats to tie up together and place the women and children on the other boat." She order.

Walter turned his head to where the screams were heard. _Please hold on, we're coming._

"There will be one boat that will go ahead of us as we all get ready to send more. I'll be in the first one. Walter get the boat ready for me and the men." She said to Walter.

"Delay that order, Walter." Sir Irons stood up from where he was sitting.

"Sir Irons?" Walter asked.

"You, Sir Integra are part of the Round Table, your value is to great and so is Walter's. You both will stay on this life boat while the men go fetch the survivors." The eldest of the members ordered.

"But Sir Irons." Sir Integra said.

"Sir Integra it is your duty. Stay and be safe." He said his final order.

Sir Integra bit her lip and finally sat down. Walter hated when the members treated her like she couldn't take care of herself, then again Sir Irons was right. Her life was more important.

"Quickly men, there is no time to waste." Walter continued to help the men gather the women and children to the other life boats. From behind him he could hear Sir Integra say something, "Pray to God…we are not to late."

Walter didn't turn around as he asked, "Sir, why am I getting the feeling that both of them aren't alive?"

"The French man and Seras?" She asked.

"Yes…"

Sir Integra sighed, "They are human Walter, like us, they have a small chance of making it out alive."

"But that is not what's bugging you?" He asked again.

"No." She answered.

_Alucard, _he thought. "Sir, can't you use the seal's bond to contact him?"

"That's the problem Walter…I have been using it since the ship sank." Walter looked down at his master. Sadness was in her strong blue eyes as she chewed on a newly lit cigar, "I'm getting no response."

That's when Walter choice to disobey and planed on leaving with the life boat.

* * *

Seras' POV

"_A fool there was…and he made his prayer_… t_o rag and a bone and a hank of hair_… _we called her the woman who did not care… _b_ut the fool he called her his lady fair…" _Seras sang quietly to herself as she stared blankly at the stars that lit the sky. It was the poem she use to sing to Pip when they were kids, and she sang when Alucard and her were walking along the deck. The two names would of stung her heart, if only she could feel anything. When she woke up from her little nap she was faced with the starry sky, for a second she thought she was back in England camping outside with Pip like they use to if they didn't have any money. Then, she turned her head to her right expecting to see her best friend, but she only saw a floating dead body of some poor soul. After seeing it she continued her crying of everyone she lost this night. Danny…Pip…possibly Walter since she didn't see him. The next name she couldn't bring herself to say. That name was also a possibility. _He could be alive…I know he is…_

She listened as she could hear nothing, no screams, no cries. Dead silence. _It's quiet now…Well at least right now. _Every few minutes she would hear a slight scream or cry from someone out there. They probably killed themselves or let out one last thing before they drifted off into an everlasting sleep.

At least she would die in peace and not frozen in the water. She couldn't go on anymore. For what reason? No help was coming, no sign of life anywhere. Her body must have been frozen by now. _I guess I'll see you all soon._

She closed her eyes to picture all of her memories throughout her short lived life. Suddenly, a faint noise was heard from a far. Seras slowly turned her head, hearing chips of her frozen hair moving in the opposite direction. A faint light was shining in the distance, calling out, "Is anyone alive out there?"

Seras moved her body more to slightly lay on her side. She watched as it started to drift away farther and farther_. No wait…_

"Come back…come back…" Her voice at this point was no louder then a moan. It was too raspy that it hurt to try and talk loud. "Come back…" It did no good. Now she could see the men's back and the back of the small life boat drift away.

Seras laid back down and watched. Small drops of tears went down her cheek. On her hand she saw little blood. She wiped her hand across her face to see blood mixed in her tears. _Tears of blood_. She was still becoming a vampire, possibly, and if she did make it, she would be alone. Alone to walk the world till she dies. She rested her head back down and closed her eyes.

The last memories of her fallen friends were replayed in her head till one stuck out to get her attention.

"_Don't you fucking dare let go Seras! You hear me! I already took care of them so don't you dare give up! That's an order!" _It was what Alucard had told her, before he was pushed off the railing.

_"Don't you fucking dare zay zat Mignonette. Your not dying, not 'ere." _It was Pip's voice, when she was stabbed by Jan. He kept telling her to stay awake.

"_You both are my deepest friends, I don't want anything to happen to you_." It was Danny's voice when she 'supposedly' betrayed Pip and her.

_"__Seraz? Yo Seraz wake up, come on!" _

"_Ser wake up!"_

"_Police girl!"_

"_Seraz, open your eyes!"_

The three voices in her head yelled in union_, "Open your eyes!"_

Her eyes lids went up. _No, don't give up, _she told herself. She lifted her head up to see the life boat still drifting away, too far to swim too.

Seras looked around and saw a man floating in the water with a whistle in his mouth. _There! _Seras went back into the water and quickly swam to the man, placing the metal on her lip and started using the whistle to get the boats attention. Her body woke up when she entered the water. Her senses kicked in. _I'm not going to die!_

"Come about!" The man yelled. Seras could see the flash light aiming at her now, coming closer and closer.

The men grabbed a hold of her and pulled her in the life boat.

She could swear she was hearing someone calling her name.

"Seras!"

"Alucard?" She barely whispered the name.

"Seras? Miss Victoria are you alright? Please answer me?" Her vision came more focused as she sees an elderly man placing blankets over her.

"Walter?" She said more clearly.

"Yes, it's me. Thank God we found you. Where is Master Pip and Alucard?" He asked concerned.

Seras now felt her body, so now she could feel the sorrow she couldn't feel earlier. Her heart broke into millions of pieces and she let all her tears she was holding back out. "Walter…" She started chocking on her tears, clearly tasting more blood.

Walter eyes went from concerned to shock, "Miss….Victoria."

Seras flung herself to his chest and cried like a new born baby.

* * *

Walter's POV

The elder man just watched as the woman…well newly vampire cried on his shoulder. He was shocked at this, not by her actions, but what he saw. _Blood tears_. Alucard must have turned her the last second. He looked down at her neck, no bite marks. _He gave her his blood._

Clearly they didn't make it, at least the Frenchman. Alucard just couldn't be dead…couldn't. Sorrow for the young Draculina filled the elder as he placed more blankets over her and gave her a small hug. His eyes went back to the water, _where are you, Alucard_.

* * *

Seras' POV

A lot of things happened the next two days for Seras Victoria. First was to survive from being on the ocean, vampires couldn't be over seas since it weakened them. Secondly, she had to deal with confronting Sir Integra about the news of Alucard. It wasn't pretty. Walter said he was still missing. Seras didn't know what to say. Was he alive? Was he dead? She didn't know, but she didn't give herself false hope. She didn't have it in her.

Two ships, The Carpathia and the Demeter had picked up the survivors in the life boats. Seras, Walter, Sir Integra and the Round Table were all talking in the late afternoon, of the first day, about their plans of returning to England in a matter of months. Seras stood next to Walter, they had to keep an eye of the new fledgling of Dracula/Alucard. Later that night Sir Integra had confronted Seras. Seras was completely stunned with what she said. Sir Integra asked for Seras' forgiveness for falsely accusing her and Pip for the crime that Luke, Han and Jan did. Furthermore, if she would like to come live with them when they head back to England to work for the Hellsing organization. The second one was more like a 'have to' since they wouldn't let a vampire just walk away. Still it was the thought that count. Seras agreed to it. "It's what my master would have wanted…it's what Alucard would have wanted." Seras meekly said.

Sir Integra didn't say anything as she informed Seras to stay in the room during daylight and that she could walk around freely at night, but with Walter to accompany her. Seras didn't know why Integra didn't say or admit the possibility that Alucard was dead. She didn't want to either, but was it healthy to be in denial?

The second day wasn't as bad. Most of time she stayed in her room till midnight. She got up and walked around on deck. The Demeter had dropped off some of the survivors from Titanic about half an hour ago, so everyone, even the Hellsing soldiers, were busy getting their names for information and to see who else was alive.

"Miss Victoria I will be right back, Sir Integra needs me for a moment. I shouldn't be long." Seras could see Walter next to a man in a Hellsing uniform, something similar to what she would probably be wearing soon. What was strange was that Walter had a big grin on his face. Something close to when he tricked her to meeting Alucard, when her and the vampire had a fight back on the Titanic. She found out about that yesterday.

"Of course Walter, I'll just wait here." She answered emotionless.

Walter nodded and walked away. Seras looked back up to see the Statue of Liberty right above her. The Carpathia was about to dock in New York's port in a few minutes. _Pip, I made it. _She remembered how her friend was excited to the statue. She saw it for the both of them.

The Draculina sighed. It was a hell of a journey to get here. About a week ago she thought she'd be with her best friend, seeing what she's seeing right now. But no, Pip was dead and she was a vampire. She really couldn't complain she was alone. Walter was still here and hopefully she could be friends with Integra, or master since she's becoming a Hellsing vampire.

A Hellsing solider passed by her and she tapped his shoulder, "Excuse me, but do you know when Walter will be coming back. I'm not allowed to be unsupervised, I think that's the word."

The solider looked at her weird, "Why isn't he with you?"

"Sir Integra needed him and I was wondering when he would come back." She answered, still not much emotion.

The soldier shook his head, "Sir Integra is sleeping as we speak. I know because I just got off duty of guarding her room."

The solider continued his walk. Seras was shocked a bit. _Why would Walter lie?_

"Can I get your name, love?" A crew man came up to her with a board and a pen in his hand. Walter had told her not to give her real name. As far as anyone else was concerned, she died on that ship. Seras was tempted to say her name, but before she could answer…someone already did for her.

"We already got her name down."

The man nodded and walked away.

Seras was about to thank the man but as she turned around her eyes went wide. Familiar dark red eyes stared back at her. "Alucard?" Her voice sounded hoarse.

Alucard flashed a toothy grin, "Who else my little Draculina? I swear if you were expecting the Frenchman I have to say I'll be quiet unpleased."

Seras flung her arms around his neck and cried like she did when Walter found her, this time they were tears of joy. "I can't believe your alive!"

"Well, I'm not really 'alive', Police girl." Alucard joked.

"How did you survive?" She asked completely dumbfounded.

Alucard sighed in exhaustion, not like he really was, "I had to drink from anyone who was near me in the water or I would have turned into a corpse and float down to the bottom." That explains the small screams she heard every five minutes. "And by the time I nearly ran out of live humans a second life boat picked me up. Thankfully I wasn't too hungry to eat them so I waited till we were place on a ship so I could meet up with you. Of course, I was placed on a different one called the Demeter so I had to wait till we were transferred here. Sorry I couldn't come to you on a noble stead like in the books. Not my cup of tea." He mocked.

Seras noticed his smartass attitude was back, but she didn't care. She pressed her lips on his. Alucard did the same, but more powerful. For the little Draculina, everything felt right again. She was so happy that she could hardly contain it. She didn't even notice that she was the one controlling the kiss that had turned powerful and filled with lust. She could feel his hands running threw her hair and placing his hand on the back of her head to pull her in closer. Sure, it wasn't something ANYONE should be seeing.

"Ahem."

Both Seras and Alucard stopped with a annoyed look on their face. Walter had a smile as he walked passed them and called over his shoulders. "If you want to engage in that sort of fun, I suggest you do it in your coffins."

Seras blinked a few times, "He tricked me again, didn't he?"

Alucard lit out a laugh, "Your not that hard to fool"

"Alucard" Seras warned.

The vampire captured her face with his hands softly and stared down at her, "That is not how you address me, now is it Police girl?"

Seras smiled softly as she melted in her favorite red eyes, "Yes, my master."

Alucard's smirk grew, "That's better." And he replaced his lips back on his fledgling. As, he started slipping his tongue into her mouth until Walter yelled from a few feat away.

"Damn it I said to your coffins!"

Both vampires laughed, and the elder vampire fazed from the deck to his coffin with his new love in his arms.


End file.
